Memory
by BluAyu
Summary: It's been a couple years since they've seen eachother. Half of them left without even looking back, and some have forced themselves to change. But that change won't last forever. FujTez,InuKai,MomoRyo,GP, and more
1. Memory 1

** Memory**

**-BluAyu**

_(A/N: It seems like I've actually gotten myself a Prince of Tennis fanfiction worked up here. It's my first chapter length PoT fanfiction so I really hope that you guys enjoy it! I worked so hard! I think it took me month and a week or two to get it finished and I stayed up all night and a bunch of ideas raided my mind. I will note before you read this fanfiction that this takes place after the series and after their highschool years and a lot of drama has went on since then, as you will soon find out. There's a lot of characters that also appear in this story, not that intended to have them make an appearance, they all just shoved their way in. The pairings for this are Tezuka/Fuji, Inui/Kaidoh, Ryoma/Momoshiro, Eiji/Oishi, and some implied pairings as well, anyway enough with my ramblings and on with the fanfiction!)_

_**Disclaimer:** Never owned them. They belong to Konomi-sensei…-.-_

**Memory One**

This was all Fuji's idea. He had wanted everyone to see eachother again. Maybe because he missed everyone? Was he that lonely? The rest of them had no idea. They came all the way from different countries to spend time back in Japan or more precisely their hometown over Christmas Break and more overly they were going to spend the break with Syusuke Fuji.

Ryoma Echizen had flown in from America to come to back to Japan. He had gone back to become even better at tennis and was about to play in a tournament that was taking place in Chiba in the spring. Ryoma had gotten good, better than his father and that was saying a lot considering that his father came into the tennis world as fast as he left.

Eiji and Oishi had remained together thanks to Eiji's personality and clingy-ness to Oishi. They had moved somewhere else in Japan, Nagasaki to be exact. They were returning though just to see Fuji and spend time with him over the holidays. Momoshiro had been all over the place thanks to being more and more interested in tennis and wanting to become better. Or at least that was his excuse but everyone knew the real reason, but that shall be explained in a later time. He was actually back from those random places a couple months ago.

Kaidoh also remained in the same place while his senpai Sadaharu Inui went to London to study since he had been given an offer there to study and do some research. So he took the offer without looking back. Kawamura was also in America, but sadly he wasn't able to come, demands in the restaurant he owned kept him tied down for the holidays. But because of past occurrences that had taken place within the past year, he wanted nothing to do with Seigaku or their drama anymore. He had a wife to support now and was living a slow and easy life. Tezuka had also traveled random places, he was known mostly in Asia, Europe, and America. He had earned himself a name in the world of tennis, but had never looked back at his friends after highschool.

All them arrived at different times, Eiji and Oishi had arrived first; cheerfully sipping on hot chocolate holding a conversation with Fuji, and Momoshiro had arrived also chowing down on cookies. They were all in the living room of Fuji's huge house that he had earned because of photography…his pictures were worth a fortune, he was talented without even trying, but this was the tensai of Seigaku we're talking about. He could be good in anything and make a fortune without trying. And then some of the money was from his parents who wanted to help in anyway possible. They were all very proud of him and their two other children Yuuta and Yumiko who were living successful lives as well.

"When's everyone going to be here?" Momo asked through a mouthful of chocolate cookies.

"Ah, Momo…you might want to not talk with food in your mouth," Oishi said politely.

Eiji beside him giggled saying that Momo hadn't changed one bit. And Fuji nodded in agreement. At least that was true, Fuji hoped that everybody hadn't changed too much. But not just Fuji felt that way. Everyone had a bad feeling that everyone had matured and that their personalities were changed and altered to someone's liking.

"They should be here sometime today, to note to you all, some of them are coming in from different countries," explained Fuji smiling as happily as ever.

Oishi nodded in agreement to that.

"The mamushi should at least be here though. His butt hasn't moved anywhere," grumbled Momo making a face. He still held grudges toward Kaoru Kaidoh from years and years ago since their first year of junior high to be exact. Momoshiro hated Kaidoh and Kaidoh hated Momoshiro. So the feeling was mutual. But nobody could say that there were no problems with those two. They'd always been fighting and yelling. And Tezuka, but mostly Inui and Oishi would have to break up their little hissy fits and squabbles.

"Kaidoh has school though, he's attending college," pointed out Oishi.

Momo rolled his eyes.

"I heard that he's majoring in journalism, what an idiot. He could've done something useful since he's trained so hard in tennis," he muttered.

There was a silence for a while as everyone ate and finally the doorbell rang breaking up the awkwardness.

"It's open!" exclaimed Fuji.

A tall boy in his late teens entered, his green hair was slightly windblown from it being cold and windy outside and he was carrying a suitcase, a duffel bag, and a tennis bag over his shoulder. Not to mention he had a dark blue coat on as well and yet he looking that he had been lounging around.

"OCHIBI!" exclaimed Eiji hopping of the couch.

Ryoma instantly dropped the bags to be prepared to be pounced on, and he was. He was sent to the ground and Eiji held him a tight bear hug.

"We missed you!" he exclaimed releasing the boy and started bouncing excitedly.

Ryoma got up from the ground and Fuji took the suitcases and led Ryoma to one of the guestrooms in the house. When both Fuji and Ryoma returned downstairs. Ryoma's eyes met Momo's for an instant and then both looked away.

"Nice seeing you again," said Momo.

Ryoma only made a, "Hn" as he accepted some hot chocolate from Fuji. He sat down on the floor near the wooden and glass coffee table.

"You've changed, you're so tall now Ochibi!" exclaimed Eiji still happily bouncing around.

Ryoma had grown there was no denying that. Maybe he was still following Inui's training menu. Who knew? Momoshiro still was taller than him he could tell just by looking at the kid. All of them had grown a little, but if anything Ryoma would still be the shortest or second shortest.

"I think you've had too much sugar today. I shouldn't have gave you that candy bar in the car," Oishi said.

Eiji pouted.

"Oishi you're so mean! I was hungry," he said, clinging onto Oishi's arm again.

"And you two are as close as ever," said Ryoma.

"Almost like lovers ne?" teased Fuji. Oishi blushed madly and Eiji just giggled lightly as though it didn't matter to him.

"So…how was America?" asked Momo trying to start up a conversation. How awkward…

"Usual, it's the same. My opponents still have a ways to go," replied Ryoma.

"A ways to go hm? Is Kevin just as good as you?" asked Fuji.

Ryoma took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"No, he's far from my level," he answered.

"Dammit, you're still too arrogant Echizen! I bet half the time your pro opponents are pissed off at your antics," snapped Momo.

Ryoma Echizen hadn't changed one bit! He was still as arrogant as he was back then long ago. Everyone especially Momo didn't know weather to be happy or feel slightly irked at the fact.

"What you call antics are the truth," protested Ryoma. He slammed the mug down on the coffee table in frustration.

The argument was cut off by a sharp knock at the door and Fuji opened the door to see Inui standing there. He was still the same as always, or he still looked the same at least. Spiky hair, rimmed glasses that hid his eyes, bags were slung over his shoulder and notebook was still in his hands.

"Hello. I see I got the right house. Thank goodness. 76 percent chance this was your place but it seemed so extravagant. I'm glad to know you're working hard Fuji," he greeted placing the bags of belongings on the floor as Fuji took them up to another guestroom.

"Hello! Have a seat, we were having a interesting conversation going on," said Ryoma sarcastically.

Momo glared at him wearily.

"You're going to make us old…" he muttered darkly.

"Kaidoh isn't here yet?" asked Inui sitting down beside Momo. Odd, Inui had calculated a 87 percent chance that Kaidoh would be here before he would.

Oishi shook his head no.

"He's attending college and such. So he still has school hours and he has to pack as well. He should be here soon though," said Fuji walking in with another cup of hot chocolate and more cookies on a glass clear plate.

"Oh, I see, then there shall be much to discuss when he arrives," said Inui.

Inui whipped out his infamous green notebook and started furiously scribbling things down in it. Data. There was so much to collect. Everyone changed a little here and there, but not so much to where you couldn't tell it was them. He had to recalculate his data on Kaidoh as well. Inui had no idea that Kaidoh decided to attend college. He had thought Kaidoh would pursue his goal to get a title in tennis. Inui felt a little deflated knowing that Kaidoh had chosen something else.

"I heard you went to Europe to study Inui. What brought that on?" asked Oishi.

"Well you all do know that the tennis there is quite advanced and there's a lot of research going on in Europe and I had a chance to go and I didn't hesitate for a moment to take the offer," explained Inui not glancing up from his notebook even once.

"Yes the tennis in Europe is quite interesting. It's a completely different style than the kind here in Japan There's a tournament held there every year or so as well," pointed out Fuji.

"Echizen's grown about eight millimeters since I last saw him," muttered Inui scribbling.

Momo grinned.

"He's still a brat though," he warned teasingly.

Ryoma glared at his senpai annoyedly.

"And I see that the Golden Pair have advanced and still have remained together. You're quite known in Nagasaki for your doubles games," Inui kept muttering on.

Ryoma's golden eyes casted upon Oishi and Eiji who were splitting a single cookie.

"You still play tennis? Surely you're not making a living off of that," he said. There was no way the Golden Pair was making money by play games only in the Nagasaki area of Japan.

Eiji grinned brightly at the younger boy.

"Ochibi is so silly. Of course not!" he said.

"Eiji and I run a shop dedicated to pets…we both have that interest. At the moment Rukia and Li are handling the shop while we're away," explained Oishi.

"Hoi! I hope Rukia doesn't overfeed the tropical fish!" said Eiji looking horrified. Oishi had the same expression on his face.

"I think Hisoka should be checking up on those two to make sure the animals aren't half dead by the time we back," he said trying to reassure Eiji and mostly himself. Those poor fish.

"Ah Hisoka-Chan is sooooo nice! If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have been able to come see you all!" said Eiji.

Fuji smiled leaning back into the leather couch. He had been the one to introduce the sixteen-year-old to the Golden Pair. Fuji had met the boy on vacation while there in Nagasaki, the boy was came from a respectable family so of course he was quiet and polite and so Fuji thought that he maybe could socialize with Oishi and Eiji. It would do them and especially the boy good.

"I'm glad I introduced him to you when I did."

There was another ring of the doorbell and Fuji jumped up from the couch and opened the door.

"Ah, look whose made it! Come in Kaidoh, it's snowing out there and none of us want you to catch cold," he said.

Inui's head shot up to see Kaidoh with his school bag and a duffel bag over his shoulder. He looked the same. Good. Inui was a little worried that he had completely changed in appearance, now he hoped that Kaidoh hadn't changed in personality. Kaidoh only glanced at him once and politely asked Fuji where he should place his stuff.

"No need, let me place your bags in the guestroom. Sit Kaidoh, you have some catching up to do with your teammates. I'll be right back," said Fuji grabbing Kaidoh's bags. He headed up stairs and left his guest alone for a couple minutes.

Kaidoh took his place across from Inui and sat next to Eiji on the wooden floor.

"So mamushi finally showed up. What the hell were you doing? Surely you don't live at school," blurted out Momo.

"Fshuu…idiot, I had a presentation. And then went home to pack. Unlike you I have to go to school from what I've heard you've been traveling aimlessly throughout the world. Useless," snapped Kaidoh.

Fuji came back into the living room with seven new mugs of hot chocolate laughing.

"Already bickering I see, how sweet. Inui's missed you Kaidoh," he said handing mugs around to everyone.

Momo sniggered and Kaidoh blushed and shifted a little avoiding looking at his senpai. Ryoma slapped Momo on the shoulder to silently tell him to shut up. No need for a fistfight to start after everyone was trying to reacquaint themselves.

"How was school?" asked Inui.

Fuji took great notice that Inui had long put away his notebook when Kaidoh arrived.

"It was okay. I've been doing well with my studies," replied Kaidoh quietly.

Fuji's eyes opened as he looked out the window where there was a whirl of snowflakes in the air. There was only one person missing from the gathering. Where was he? He promised he'd come… Fuji had gotten Oishi and Eiji AND Ryoma to call and persuade him to come back to Japan for the holidays. And when Tezuka finally said that he'd come, Fuji made him promise to get a ticket and come home...

"Nya you're waiting for _him_ to show up aren't you?" asked Eiji as Inui, Kaidoh, Momo, and Ryoma ended up squabbling over something pointless. Probably the uses of milk or something…

"Yes, it's getting late, I'm starting to get worried," replied Fuji.

Eiji hugged his friend smiling.

"He _promised_. Tezuka-buchou doesn't break his promises," he said reassuringly.

Fuji nodded.

Oishi smiled, trying to comfort their friend. He could tell that Fuji had been waiting months for this moment to come. A lot of shit had happened and they needed to work things out.

"He'll be here, maybe you should call him. We'll keep the crowd entertained. Go check," he said.

"Thank you," said Fuji jumping up from the couch. He dashed up to his room and grabbed the silver portable phone dialing up Tezuka's cell number.

The phone rang…and rang...and rang. And finally the phone turned on the answering machine telling Fuji to leave a message. Fuji hung up and slid down the wall…looking at the walls across the room in the dark for a second, and then the looked around the room. On the nightstand beside the two beds that Fuji had set up were pictures from back in Seigaku. Fuji had looked at those pictures for years, the years they had been separated. He had looked through the photo albums almost everyday and still he had the letters from Tezuka when he mailed him in middle school from Germany. He'd read them over and over again trying to pretend that those letters were ones from now, that what he wrote saying, 'Take care of yourself and wait for me. I'll be back.'. Fuji sometimes pretended that those weren't the ones from when Tezuka went to Germany to heal his shoulder but the ones from now…

"You promised," Fuji whispered getting up off the hard and cold wood floor. He made his way back downstairs where everyone was laughing and having a good time.

Eiji and everyone else were sharing stories of what they had done back in the middle school. Even Kaidoh smiled at one of the stories Inui and Ryoma had told about the bowling fiasco and the day they had all went up to watch the sunrise before their buchou left for Germany. Fuji still had those pictures too, and there were like a valuable treasure to him.

"Buchou is supposed to come right? It's already 7:00 in the afternoon. It's getting late," said Ryoma.

"He should be coming soon," responded Fuji emotionless, but from the corner of his eye he saw Oishi give Ryoma a warningly look to tell him not to try to bring up the conversation by himself.

"Did you try calling?" whispered Eiji.

Fuji nodded.

"Did he answer?" asked Oishi.

"No, his answering machine came on," replied Fuji looking out the window once more.

It was late soon after, everyone stayed up until 11:00 PM and Tezuka still hadn't shown up. Fuji told everyone to head up their rooms that he'd be going to bed shortly. Everyone was sharing room, Fuji had gotten his room set up for Tezuka to share with him, and then Ryoma and Momo were sharing a room. Inui and Kaidoh were paired off and so were Eiji and Oishi. Fuji still waited for Tezuka, and finally around midnight drifted off to sleep on the sofa with bunches of worries in his mind.

_(A/N: Okay, awkward beginning I know. Forgive me! I promise it'll get better, it took me a month to actually get the first chapter down pat, but the rest shouldn't take too long unless I go brain-dead. I guess you could say this is my introduction to youand my writing style...Hm, anyway until next chapter.)_


	2. Memory 2

**Memory Two**

Eiji didn't jump on the bed excitedly and do flips off of it like he usually would. He didn't grin and tell Oishi to sleep well and they'd make breakfast in the morning. He was just as worried as Fuji was. Something was wrong, majorly wrong.

"He _promised_ him!" he hissed as he changed into some nightclothes. Eiji had a tendency to stretch the word 'promise' only because to him the word was important, something that shouldn't be broke without reason.

"I know. Maybe his flight has been delayed because of the snow," explained Oishi.

Eiji made a face sitting on the edge of the bed. Oishi was trying to sound optimistic and was trying to make excuses for Tezuka like he always did. But that wasn't going to work, not now.

"He could've at least picked up his phone or called Fuji and told him. You do realize that Fuji is going to stay there all night waiting for him," pointed out Eiji.

Oishi sighed.

"Fuji's is an adult, we can't force him to not wait. He invited everyone but he did that so Tezuka would come back. Do you know how many times Fuji has pleaded Tezuka to come visit him? I've called Tezuka and he says it's just a busy schedule but you and I both know it's just because he knows Fuji is hurt that he didn't even look back at the day of highschool graduation. He went straight to Okinawa the day after the graduation ceremony, and didn't call or say goodbye to any of us," he said.

Why Tezuka went to Okinawa or why he went away for good and never visited anyone face to face ever again befuddled all of the Seigaku Regulars. Nobody had the answer except Tezuka, and Tezuka was keeping quiet about it. Oishi knew that Fuji was hurt the most out of the separation. Tezuka and Fuji were almost more than close, everyone considered them as best friends, but only people who knew Fuji and Tezuka well knew that it was headed for more. At least until Tezuka left Japan completely after his trip to Okinawa leaving Fuji even more hurt than we was... Of course Fuji didn't know where he was until he _left_ Japan. When Tezuka sent him the message on his cell to Fuji. And told him not to look for him. And when Fuji tried to call back the number was out of service. Tezuka had changed his phone number and if anything got himself a new cell phone while he was at it.

"I know that. It's obvious those two have feelings for eachother, but Tezuka likes denying that fact and Fuji is too scared to say anything to him or to us at that matter. I mean we had to **threaten** it out of him," explained Eiji.

Oishi nodded in agreement to that. Fuji loved to hide things. He loved hiding trinkets, pictures, keys, and most of all his feelings. Oishi and Eiji were good enough friends to see through Fuji and know that he was in love. They made Fuji admit it right after Tezuka left. They would've gotten out of him even if they had to tie him up and ask Inui to make some Aozu and force-feed it to Fuji. And as for Tezuka, he was as hardheaded as a damn hammerhead. He denied his emotions for a long time. Oishi didn't get it out of him but knew well enough to know that Fuji and Tezuka were close and eventually would've gotten around to something sooner or later if Tezuka hadn't left. Tezuka knew what was going to happen and pushed away hard enough to leave and never look back.

"When Tezuka arrives; I say we give them a huge push," stated Eiji.

"Now Eiji we shouldn't start meddling in other people's affairs," shot out Oishi.

Eiji made a little annoyed noise.

"Shuichiro this is _Tezuka_ and _Fuji_ we're talking about, they won't admit anything to eachother without a good kick up the-" he began.

Oishi's cell phone was ringing, which cut off the rest of what he was about to say. Oishi looked at the ID, his eyes darkened at the name on whose name was on the glowing screen.

-------

Kaidoh started on his homework and Inui sat down watching him quietly. He stared at him for a very long time. Kaidoh hadn't changed in appearance really, but his personality was different, as though it was forced. Inui had hoped it wouldn't be like that, but hoping was like wishing on a star and telling the wish to everyone in the whole world.

"I'm taking it you don't play tennis anymore," Inui said.

"I do, but my studies have been keeping me busy. I still follow the menu you gave me when you left. I didn't follow it today since you were going to be here though," replied Kaidoh.

"So you're taking journalism. Why?" asked Inui getting to the point already. Inui knew that this wasn't something Kaidoh would usually do and decided to see what was going on.

Kaidoh looked at him for a second and then looked at the ground. The reason was to track Inui down eventually. Journalism meant traveling without a problem and Inui was bound to be known for something sooner or later so Kaidoh decided that if this was how he was going to get near his senpai again; then he'd have to be successful.

"A leaf out of your book senpai," he lied.

His eyes looked hurt and he hesitated before he replied. Yes Inui had suspected right. Kaidoh was doing this out of force. This wasn't really what he wanted. Then why did he do this? Kaidoh definitely looked hurt and Inui was hurt too by Kaidoh forcing himself to be something he wasn't. This wasn't the Kaidoh he knew back in Junior High and Highschool. The one who was determined to be the best he could be at tennis and anything else.

"Kaidoh, you're not happy with it though. Why didn't you make a title in tennis like I thought you would? I was hoping to see you in the tournament this coming year, when I didn't hear your name…" Inui's voice trailed off.

"There was no use after you left, you weren't by my side so there was no reason to continue. It wasn't the same," replied Kaidoh his fist clenched at his sides.

Inui yanked the smaller boy towards him so that he was facing him.

"Look at me Kaidoh," he demanded.

Kaidoh refused to look at him. His head was bowed down is defiance. His senpai wasn't going to make him weak. He wasn't going to cry dammit. He wasn't going to feel weak and ashamed!

"Kaoru, look at me right now," repeated Inui.

Kaidoh eventually gave in, looking at Inui; knowing it was easier this way. He fought back the tears in his eyes. He wasn't going to cry. It was weak.

"Do you hate me for going to Europe?" Inui asked. There was a long silence after that. Kaidoh deep down felt hurt because of it, but no, he didn't hate his senpai. Inui had talked about going to Europe for years now and Kaidoh knew that Inui would've eventually left. But Kaidoh didn't think it would be that soon. It was month after graduation that he had gotten the offer, so he took it and left. And had told Kaidoh that he was leaving only the day before he was to leave Japan. That's all Kaidoh was angry about, but that was about it.

"N-no senpai, I was very happy for you. It was your dream to go into a research field in Europe somewhere," replied Kaidoh.

"I wanted to take you with me, but I didn't know at the time. I would've…but I wasn't sure what you wanted to do Kaidoh. We can continue. You can give this up and I'll get you back to the top again. I can get you out of this," said Inui.

He regretted leaving now. Kaidoh was all torn up and broken. Inui was determined to fix this though. You could glue pieces of glass together like you could someone else's emotions, their soul, their memories, their personality, and most of all and maybe their heart. And he was willing to be patient and get each piece back in the right place.

"Senpai," breathed out Kaidoh his dark eyes going wide at Inui's offer. He felt warm all the sudden and surprised. His senpai wasn't mad, he was willing to help him and start over.

"It'll only take a little while. I'll stay here with you or we can go to London together. I don't care. I can get you a title in tennis. I won't let you fall again," said Inui.

"But what about-" began Kaidoh.

"Shut up and stop thinking about me and think about you from this moment on Kaidoh. I don't care about me at this point," snapped Inui releasing his kohai from his grasp.

He turned around to write a new training schedule when Kaidoh hugged him.

"Thank you so much senpai!" he blurted out quickly. He felt stupid but couldn't help but feel drunk with happiness. This usually wasn't him but he was happy. Very happy.

Inui smiled at Kaidoh's outburst…that didn't happen often with him. It meant he was grateful and it pleased Inui to know that he was willing to start over.

"You're welcome. Now forget about that homework. Sleep," he said.

Kaidoh then released Inui blushing realizing what he just did.

"Fsssshu…sorry," he muttered.

Inui ruffled Kaidoh's hair, which wasn't covered by a bandanna at the time.

"It's okay," he said, grabbing his notebook and sitting down on the bed planning to turn things around.

--------

Oishi picked up the phone glancing over at Eiji once before pushing the glowing blue talk button on the phone.

"Moshi Moshi?" he answered.

"Oishi, it's me," said a deep and yet stern voice.

"Tezuka…where are you?" asked Oishi. He was mad. Mad that Tezuka had kept Fuji waiting for so long. Mad that he had left in the first place.

"Outside the house. I just arrived, but nobody seems to be answering the door, could you open it for me?" asked Tezuka.

Eiji flipped off the bed and landed on the floor at hearing Tezuka's name said by Oishi and raced down to the living room to wake Fuji up.

"I'll be down in a second," said Oishi hanging up and then followed the same path that his friend took just seconds ago.

Eiji was downstairs and Fuji was quietly murmuring something to Eiji.

Oishi opened the door to find Tezuka Kunimitsu in front of him. He looked tired, very tired. His dark brown hair was more wind blown than usual and he noticed snow was falling heavily outside. His eyes looked tired from lack of sleep, his glasses couldn't hide that at all. He had a couple bags, which included his tennis bag and others around his arms as well. As soon as Fuji glanced back to see whom Oishi had opened the door to he gasped. Eiji quickly moved out of the way and Fuji stumbled to the floor his azure blue eyes wide in surprise.

"Tezuka," he whispered. He threw his arms around the buchou crying uncontrollably. He did come! Fuji even though half awake felt as though a whole sack of bricks had been lifted off of his shoulders. Here was Tezuka, in his arms accepting the embrace given to him.

Oishi smiled softly. Fuji deserved this, hell even Tezuka deserved this no matter what he had done. He hoped things would work out between those two during this. There was a light tug on the sleeve of Oishi's shirt and his eyes darted toward the red head beside him.

"Nya, come on Oishi. Let's leave those two alone," whispered Eiji, hauling Oishi back upstairs. Both had gone unnoticed.

"Tezuka…Tezuka…" whispered Fuji. He held on a little longer; it felt warm despite the rush of cold air from outside.

Tezuka pulled the tensai away from him…

"It's cold," he said not knowing what to say to the boy who was seconds away from throwing his arms around him again. But Fuji refrained from doing so know it was freezing outside.

Fuji led him inside and carried his stuff to their room. It was still dark and there were two beds set up. One for him and one for Tezuka. Many photos surrounded the room all of them taken by Fuji if anything. There was a slight hum of the computer running on the oak desk as well. There was a couple mini fountains running in the background from near the shelves and desk.

"I'm sharing with you?" asked Tezuka.

Fuji nodded silently.

"Come downstairs. Eat," he said grabbing Tezuka's hand leading him into the kitchen downstairs. Fuji started making some hot chocolate and started cooking some rice.

"Don't do too much," said Tezuka watching Fuji clean the rice.

Fuji smiled.

"It's no problem," he replied.

Tezuka was surprised. He thought Fuji would yell at him…for most likely everything from beginning to end. The tensai looked a wreck, he must have been staying up all night waiting for him to come over. Despite that Fuji looked the same, just a pretty as the day when he left. Fuji was one of those males that could be either a very good looking boy or easily mistaken as a girl from a distance if you didn't know better.

A few minutes later food was set out on the table for Tezuka. Steamed rice and hot chocolate. Both didn't go well but Tezuka couldn't care less, he hadn't eaten all day. He hadn't ate on the plane that had been delayed but two hours in Kyoto due to some precautions or something. From there he went to the Tokyo Airport and then got himself a cab. It had started to snow halfway on the way to Fuji's and traffic in the main part of the city was hell. On the streets and sidewalk.

"You didn't make anything for yourself?" asked Tezuka looking at Fuji who sat across from him at the table.

Fuji shook his head silently and watched Tezuka pick up the wooden chopsticks and start eating, taking small bites.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through," blurted out Tezuka. And now he was starting to feel guilty...wonderful.

Fuji just smiled.

"It's okay, you're here now. That's all that matters," he said.

Tezuka looked down at the table but didn't say anything. He felt guilty; extremely guilty for everything he did. But he had reasons. Many reasons. But didn't know how to explain them to anyone yet.

"After you eat, go to bed. You look tired," said Fuji heading up to his and Tezuka's room. That's all Fuji was able to do or say to keep himself from either crying or hugging Tezuka again.

_(A/N: Okay everyone must be saying to their selves, what is this author thinking? I know I left off at a very bad place making this seem like the end of the fic, but to actually sum everything up…**THIS FIC ISN'T OVER**! It's 80 pages long (still working on it)so it's far from over. Anyway I guess everyone is happy Tezuka's back. I've made him seem so cruel! Don't worry there is a lot in store for our buchou and tensai….Not to mention everyone else. .. Okay peeps, I'm signing off until next chapter!)_


	3. Memory 3

**Memory Three**

The morning was a noisy event since everyone was now here at Fuji's house. Ryoma was woken up by the chatter and noise out in the kitchen. He slowly sat up from the bed and rubbed his eyes. He kicked the covers away listening at the noise from downstairs. Yes, he had gotten woke up by Momoshiro screaming at Kaidoh for some unknown and probably stupid reason.

Ryoma got dressed and went down the hall to brush his teeth and his hair and then headed downstairs to where it he walked to down the hall and to the right he'd be in the kitchen where Eiji was making omelets with Fuji. Momo and Kaidoh were arguing on which station to put the small kitchen radio on to. Tezuka was keeping away from the noise and was reading a rather thick novel. Inui was as usual taking down data and was trying to calm down the fight between Momo and Kaidoh threatening them with Aozu at the same time. Oishi was also helping prepare breakfast.

"Oi Echizen's awake!" exclaimed Momo tearing himself away from the argument he was having with Kaidoh. He quickly turned the radio to the station he wanted it to before Kaidoh had a chance to argue.

"Ah good morning," said Fuji smiling leaning backwards a little from the stove to greet the youngest of the group.

"Morning," replied Ryoma.

"Ochibi sleeps too much. It's not good for him," said Eiji beaming at the younger teen.

Ryoma just made a "Hn" and sat down at the metal and glass table turning the radio to an international station that played English music.

Momo made a face at the sudden change of music.

"Echizen! I wanted to listen to the previous radio station! I like Namie Amuro thank you very much!" he exclaimed.

Kaidoh rolled his eyes at Momoshiro's protests and hissed.

"Idiot," he muttered staring out the wide kitchen window where pure white snow was covering everything that it could reach.

Momo made another face...the annoyed and glare-ish kind and went directly to speaking to Ryoma beside him. And Ryoma listened but didn't bother to answer to any of what the loud-mouthed power player said next to him.

"You're okay now aren't you?" asked Oishi flipping over the pancakes that were on the stove.

Fuji nodded.

"Yes, I'm very okay Oishi. Thank you for being concerned," he replied quietly.

Eiji grinned. Fuji looked a little better now that Tezuka was here. It looked like he had gotten a lot of sleep and his devilish side would come out any minute. Eiji was thrilled to know that his best friend was okay.

"We have to be concerned about our friends. It's only right! I hope you and Tezuka-buchou work things out," he said.

Fuji glanced at the Golden Pair. They were so caring and considered his feelings as their own at some points in time which made Fuji feel a little bit selfish.

"You two just worry about yourselves for the time being. Tezuka is my problem. Thank you for the help though," he said.

"We know, but if you ever need us Fujiko, we're always there for you," reassured Eiji.

"Thank you both; now all of you help set the table or else you get nothing for breakfast!" called out Fuji.

Everyone got up from the table to grab dishes or the silverware or the huge dish pans or plates of food. They were all placed neatly on the table and it didn't take long. A bunch of delicious food was lined throughout the table and everyone was eager to eat. There were so many choices. Omelets, dark brown cinnamon rolls, bacon crispy but not too crispy, pancakes, and everything from milk to cider.

"Itadakimasu," said Fuji smiling brightly.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone exclaimed back.

Everyone grabbed at the food and happily ate and chatted little. The food was great. Of course when the tensai was helping with everything of course it would be good. Even if Fuji had a huge urge to place hot sauce or wasabi in some of the dishes. He had a love for odd tasting things that nobody else that was normal could handle.

"Buchou has been doing well in his matches," said Ryoma trying to bring up the subject of tennis. He lived tennis, breathed tennis, and literally talked about tennis all the time. Plus he wanted his ex-buchou to say something.

Tezuka glared at the green haired teen.

"Let's not bring up tennis at the table," he said shortly.

Fuji nodded. Yes let's not, it's better that way he thought.

"Yes let's not. Now if you guys be nice and eat every bite of food on your plates and help me with the dishes I'll allow you to duel in that snow out there," he said in a motherly like tone.

Eiji's dark blue eyes glittered and his eyes went directly to the kitchen window and then back to look at everyone.

"YAY! SNOW! Nya I haven't done that in awhile, not enough people!" he exclaimed.

"Honestly Fuji, you're mothering us. We're grown adults," said Ryoma rolling his golden eyes.

"You're still a teenager Echizen," pointed out Inui.

"Which means that we all can mother him instead," added Momo taking a huge bite out of a cinnamon roll.

Ryoma made a face.

"I'm eighteen and this month I'll be nineteen so don't push it!" he snapped.

Fuji chuckled.

"Our kohai are all growing up," he said teasingly ruffling Ryoma's hair.

Ryoma pouted but kept quiet. Nobody should be able to treat him like a kid anymore. It wasn't fair. Breakfast was soon finished, and with everyone's help with the dishes they were finished cleaning up the kitchen in no time. Tezuka decided to mess with one of his tennis rackets while everyone went outside.

"At least come outside to watch Kunimitsu," said Fuji as he was about to join the havoc out in the snow.

"I rather stay where it's warm. Plus it's childish to be in the snow like that," explained Tezuka.

"I'm twenty, going on twenty-one and I still love to do these sort of things, now get out there and watch," said Fuji tugging at Tezuka's arm.

Tezuka sighed and got up, grabbing his dark blue jacket. He wanted to bring his racket so he could replace the grip tape but he knew Fuji wouldn't allow him to bring it.

Ryoma ducked the oncoming snowball and threw back, and the snowball hit Eiji square in the forehead.

"OCHIBI!" he yelped.

He flipped around the other one and grabbed a handful of snow meaning to throw it at Ryoma but it hit Momo instead.

"AH! Momo-Chan, I'm sorry!" exclaimed Eiji.

Momo threw a snowball at the acrobatic redhead as a reply.

Kaidoh ducked a couple snowballs from Ryoma. And hid behind one of the trees in the backyard only to be pounced on by Eiji.

"OW!" yelped Kaidoh as he was sent to the ground as snow was being shoved down his sweater.

Inui defended his kohai and hit Oishi and Eiji successfully. Ryoma was about to throw a snowball when one hit him in the side on the head. Fuji chuckled leaning against the wall, Tezuka far behind him near the porch to be exact. Culprit caught.

"Oh _now_ it's on," muttered Ryoma forming a snowball. He threw, only for it to be dodged by both Fuji and Tezuka.

"Buchou and Fuji have good reflexes," said Eiji admiringly.

Fuji had hit Oishi a couple times and Eiji tried to get revenge. But failed. The tensai was quick when it came to dodging. Kaidoh got hit smack dab in the back of the head and whirled around to tackle Momo to the ground. Who was caught red-handed on who threw that one at Kaidoh.

"AH! Mamushi what the hell are you doing!" screamed out Momo.

"Shutting you up and getting my revenge," hissed out Kaidoh shoving snow in Momo's mouth. Ryoma about died laughing from that. Momoshiro looked stunned that his rival had gotten the best of him. Kaidoh quickly jumped away and hid somewhere far far away. But somehow Kaidoh knew that Inui would some how protect him if the idiot went after him.

"God damn you mamushi!" screamed Momo spitting out the snow in his mouth.

Ryoma threw another snowball at Momo to distract him away from Kaidoh wanting to piss Momo off even more.

"Agh! Why is everyone aiming for me?" exclaimed Momo throwing back only to have hit Oishi.

Tezuka watched annoyed. This was absolutely childish. Nobody had changed at all, but in a way that comforted him. All the sudden something wet hit him in the ribs. Fuji smirked trying to run away from the buchou before he was either ordered to run laps around his own house or be tackled on.

"Oh no you don't," growled Tezuka grabbing Fuji by the legs sending them both to the ground. Fuji let out a loud yelp and Tezuka crawled over to the tensai shoving the cold snow in his hair and long sleeved shirt beneath his coat.

"AH! That's cold!" cried out Fuji squirming but Tezuka still had a hold of him. Everyone watched in awe at the poker-faced buchou and tensai who started throwing snow at eachother. Both rolling on top of eachother.

Finally both stopped exhausted after a couple curses, threats, and shoves.

"You have snow all in your hair," said Tezuka.

"I noticed, and you my friend have snow all over you," said Fuji giggling a little at the sight. Tezuka looked extremely disheveled which was very un-buchou looking. Tezuka wiped the snow off of his clothes and shook his hair out.

"Hm, we have an audience," said Fuji looking up at the others around him. His blue eyes glittering dangerously. Tezuka looked up at his former teammates who were in awe. He only glared.

"That's your fault," he said getting up and started walking into the house where it was warm and he could avoid his gawking teammates. Fuji's eyes opened and he was grinning. He had gotten Tezuka's fun and devilish side out of him. Not many could do that, and especially when it took a lot to do.

"Let us all go inside before we catch cold," said Fuji getting up from the ground.

* * *

Eiji smiled as Oishi and him were back up in their room. SCORE! YES! Things were really working out slowly but surely. They were as playful as children and left everyone in awe. What had came over Tezuka Eiji and Oishi had no idea but things were turning out bright and happy.

"Did you see them? They were all over eachother!" Eiji exclaimed happily.

Oishi nodded.

"I haven't seen Tezuka that happy in a long time. Both of them are definitely progressing," he admitted.

Eiji hugged Oishi tightly to keep warm and just as a reward for getting their two best friends back together again.

"I'm glad we're here," he whispered.

Oishi place his arms around the redhead's waist.

"I am too," he said.

* * *

Ryoma quickly changed into some drier clothes still shivering since his hair was still wet. Momo had long changed and smiled at him.

"Cold?" he asked.

"A little," replied Ryoma shrugging as he grabbed his tennis racket and started bouncing a tennis ball on it to keep himself occupied.

"Four days until Christmas and three days until your birthday," pointed out Momo laying on his back.

Ryoma glanced at him.

"Yeah and?"

"Hm, just thinking," said Momo.

"About what?" asked Ryoma.

"I dunno, _secret_," replied Momo smirking. He wasn't going to tell Ryoma anything about what he had planned for his birthday or for Christmas at the matter either. Leave it all to be a nice surprise. He had learnt to keep his mouth shut and had a couple nice things he wanted to do for the kid no matter how much of a brat he was.

Ryoma made a little noise and still started messing around with the racket and tennis ball.

'Fine be that way.' He thought pouting. Usually Momo couldn't wait to blurt out something but now he was keeping his mouth shut. How annoying…

_(A/N: Thank you all for all of your reviews so far! I enjoy reading them so much! I'm glad you're liking this story so far! –gives everyone Pocky- I do hope I finish posting and finishing this story before my birthday though to say that my last fanfic when I was thirteen was this one because that'd be something for me to say. So far I'll keep you updated on how far I've gotten. The fanfiction so far is officially seventeen chapters long and is about to close soon. -.- I've been working so hard to get this finished before school starts back in a couple weeks. Eesh. Um, the rating in later chapters might go up, but I'll leave the rating here until we get closer to the chapter that needs to be rated higher. It's nothing really to worry about for all of you who can't handle lemony stuff, it's more limey than it is anything else so it's not as detailed as some fics I've read… Anyway enough from me, until next chapter ja!)_


	4. Memory 4

**Memory Four**

"Kaidoh, I know we can't train because of the weather but I brought weights if you want to try those out," said Inui glancing at Kaidoh.

The younger male on the bed nodded in agreement to Inui's offer.

"Sure senpai," he replied.

Inui grabbed the ankle weights out his bag and handed them to Kaidoh who strapped them on and tested his legs out.

"I think we can add another bar on," he said.

Inui nodded fishing out the lead bars from the front pocket of his duffel bag. He handed them to Kaidoh who placed them in the gaps on the straps.

"I forgot to ask, but how are things at home?" Inui asked.

Kaidoh gave a rare smile.

"Hazue got into highschool pretty well, he didn't struggle at all. My mother and father are doing very well; I think they miss you though. They're always asking about you, ever since you visited that one time and they've been asking and everything," he said.

Inui chuckled.

"I get to people eventually no matter how annoying I am," he said.

"You're not annoying senpai, you're very polite with my parents and my brother finds you to be a very interesting person to be with," protested Kaidoh.

"I'm glad your family thinks so highly of me. But what about you?" asked Inui.

Kaidoh looked shocked for a second. What did his senpai mean by that?

"Fsshu what about me?" he asked.

"Well, you're the one I'm there for. Your parents and your brother think highly of me, but the person I'm seeing…I need to know how he feels about me too you know?" explained Inui.

"Oh…um…let me think then," said Kaidoh laying down on the bed deep in thought, he still moved his legs to strengthen them.

There was a silence for a while. And Inui waited. Kaidoh thought up the words. He most definitely respected his senpai and thought highly of him but he knew Inui wanted more than that.

"You're patient, and kind…you don't judge others unless you have a huge gut instinct about them. You've helped me out a lot and I'm very grateful for that. More than grateful actually. After you left it was sort of empty and lonely without you there. You always some how tended to fill my day. I'm guessing it's where I'm so used to seeing you everyday. I guess that's a stupid thing to say. I shouldn't have to hold you back from your dreams and future," answered Kaidoh.

Inui looked up at the figure on the bed and stood up, sitting on the edge of the same bed where Kaidoh lay he looked down at him.

"What?"

"I didn't mean for you to be lonely. I was too. I wanted to come back for a long while. You're never holding me back, you're pushing me forward. I'd like to share everything with you," said Inui.

"B-but…you might want to do other things without me being there, like getting married and have a family-or do more research in London or…-" began Kaidoh.

Kaidoh blushed madly. He was getting flustered over what his senpai said. Did he really want to share everything with him?

"Now how many girls do I know Kaoru Kaidoh? Not many I'll tell you right now, and I'm not attractive enough for the ones I know anyway. And I don't want them anyway. At the moment getting married isn't a concern. If have research in London, then I'll either take you with me or it can research it's self," snapped Inui.

Kaidoh hissed. Why was his senpai holding everything just for him? He was also thinking down on himself, he shouldn't.

"Don't say that. You are attractive," he whispered looking away.

"Hm? Explain."

Kaidoh hissed again and blushed even more than he already was and jumped off the bed. Red was beginning to turn his face's permanent color…That came out odd, and completely true. Kaidoh couldn't believe he just said that. He was going to back out now and forget that it was ever said.

"Never mind!" he exclaimed escaping the room. Inui followed him.

"No explain to me what you meant right now! Don't you dare leave me hanging on something like that!" he said.

Kaidoh didn't say anything and Inui gave up, but smiled. Kaidoh might've just gave him some valuable data. Maybe the most valuable piece ever.

"I didn't know you felt that way Kaoru," he whispered as he went back into the room when Kaidoh was long out of earshot

* * *

Fuji brought some brewed tea for him and Tezuka in the bedroom. Tezuka had changed into some dry clothes and was reading when Fuji entered the room carrying the two mugs. The noticed the room was dimly lit and only a small lamp was turned on that was beside Tezuka so he could read whatever he was reading.

"I brought tea," said Fuji handing a mug to Tezuka.

The buchou accepted the tea. Their fingers brushed for a slight second and then pulled away.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I thought you might've been cold," replied Fuji.

Tezuka continued to read his book only to find baby blue eyes staring at him the whole time. Tezuka glanced at him from the book.

"Hm?"

"Nothing, I'm just seeing a little bit of how you've changed since I last saw you," said Fuji.

Tezuka placed the book down examining Fuji as well. Fuji hadn't changed. He knew that when he first saw him but now even in the dim light from the window he was able to see more of the tensai's features. Fuji always smiled and looked cheerful but you could tell if you knew him well that he looked a wreck.

"You've changed too. You look…tired and lonely," Tezuka pointed out, his fingers tracing under Fuji's eyes. Fuji closed his eyes letting his lips slightly part at the touch.

Tezuka was in awe at how he could get Fuji this vulnerable just by a slight touch…what if he… Tezuka finger traced down the side of Fuji's face and then let his hand rest there. Fuji nuzzled into Tezuka's hand a little bit and Tezuka was in a trance over how Fuji made little mewing sounds in delight. And then he pulled away realizing what he was doing.

Fuji's eyes darted open when Tezuka pulled away.

"Tezuka..." he whispered

"What?"

"I missed you, a lot," said Fuji.

"I know. I can see it," answered Tezuka looking away. He could see that Fuji missed him, it was all in his eyes. How differently he'd act and how tolerant Fuji would be with everyone, just so Tezuka would stay.

e He could seethat

"Why did you leave? After you left for Okinawa you never talked to me until Oishi found you, at the time you returned to Germany. You…didn't want to keep in contact?" asked Fuji.

Tezuka refused to look Fuji in the eyes. He was ashamed really… He left because he knew he had fallen for the boy. He was head over heels in love with Fuji Syusuke and everything about him. He thought distance would help him get rid of those feelings, because at the time he felt that they were wrong. That it was like some sort of sin to love the tensai. Distance made him love sick, his game was off even though nobody noticed it. He still won because he hoped he'd be able to see Fuji again, maybe when he was the best.

"I wanted to become the best," replied Tezuka flatly.

Fuji sighed his fingers lifting up Tezuka's chin.

"Tezuka there's more of a reason, please tell me," demanded Fuji.

Tezuka didn't obey the order.

"Fine be stubborn. I won't force you," said Fuji, pushing him away making his way up to the door. He wasn't going to force emotions out of the poker-faced buchou. Fuji had already tried that and it made him leave far away.

Tezuka's head snapped up. And now he was starting to feel guilty.

"Syusuke!" he called out.

Fuji whirled around his eyes locking with Tezuka's from the distance from the door to the bed. There was a silence and all you could hear was the fountains and the heater in the room.

"I left because I fell in love with a tensai," replied Tezuka breaking the comforting silence that was set upon them.

Fuji's eyes opened, and he was shocked for a second.

"Tezuka…" he breathed out.

He was thrilled and hurt at the same time. Tezuka had just said he had fallen in love with him. But had left because of him. Fuji had an urge to hop back onto the bed and hug and kiss him all over.

"Get out. I don't want to talk about this at the moment," snapped Tezuka.

"As you wish," said Fuji smiling, shutting the door softly as he exited the room. Fuji had understood that Tezuka was cold and didn't like to admit such things so he'd allow Tezuka and him to wait to talk things over for as long as it would take. Anything to keep him here.

Tezuka felt his heart screaming. He had told Fuji, right then and there. And he now felt that he would regret it later. Maybe because now Fuji would know that all his stares would mean he wanted him. Even though it was the truth, Tezuka wasn't used to showing his emotions. He hoped this turned out okay.

_(A/N: Eh-heh, Tezuka's going to have a hard time... Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you guys for all your reviews, they completely cheer me up and not to mention hype me up to write chapter...what?..Nineteen that I'm working on right now I think. Well until next chapter, ja!)_


	5. Memory 5

**Memory Five**

Fuji was in a cheerful mood around everyone. He was acting even more smiley than usual. Ryoma was wondering what exactly happened in that room with Tezuka. The green haired boy smirked wondering if Fuji had been broken of innocence…but then again Ryoma noted to himself, he would've heard some noises and he didn't hear any…unless Tezuka and Fuji were extremely quiet. God Ryoma was starting to turn out to be a pervert like his father! He shook such thoughts from his head.

"I decided that you're all helping me with the Christmas tree," said Fuji.

Everyone in the room blinked looking up from the game of cards that they were playing.

"All we have to do is get the lights and ornaments on, I already set up the tree," reassured Fuji.

Eiji grinned and dragged Oishi into the living room. Ryoma being pulled by Momo and Kaidoh and Inui went voluntarily. Fuji went upstairs to get Tezuka. He knocked on the bedroom door and opened it. Tezuka was messing with that damn racket again trying to mess with the grip tape to be more specific.

"Come downstairs buchou," ordered Fuji.

"Hm?"

"We're setting up the Christmas tree," explained Fuji.

"Oh, alright then," said Tezuka getting up off the floor.

Both them together went downstairs and everyone gave eachother looks wondering what both Fuji and Tezuka had been up to previously. Because Fuji was being extremely cheerful and smiley and Tezuka seemed a little loose too, he was still emotionless but he wouldn't glare at them like he usually would and he would just let things be the way they were without fixing them at all.

Momo started untangling multicolored Christmas lights and was getting easily frustrated at how many knots were in them and how the stubborn knots weren't loosening.

"How the hell did they get like this!" he exclaimed.

Fuji chuckled at the sight of Momoshiro's hands being tangled in the dark green wire.

"They some how just get like that every year," he explained shrugging.

Kaidoh rolled his eyes snatching the lights away from the violet-eyed power player.

"Idiot, it takes patience," he snapped.

Kaidoh had managed to get the first couple knots out and then struggled to get the knots in the middle out.

Tezuka let out a sigh getting a different pile of lights and started easily untangling them. He had gone mountain climbing a lot and knew how to tie knots and undo knots that would be triple knotted sometimes and there were different types of knots and Tezuka knew how to untangle every type know to human. Fuji smiled leaning over him watching. Kaidoh finally gave up and let Tezuka deal with his set.

Tezuka undid all of the Christmas lights and everyone started winding them around the tree and then started on the ornaments. Eiji happily stared at each ornament and with each ornament Fuji had a story to tell.

"The blue one that Inui's holding is the one I brought back with me from Kyushu. That year Nee-san and Yuuta had gone with me there to spend Christmas, it was actually quite fun. It was the year before Ryoma came when I got that one. And then the red and silver one is the one personally made by yours truly thanks to a paint set I got from a friend. The gold and green one was done by Yuuta a while back ago odd that he decided to let me keep it," Fuji explained and mused on the one from his younger brother Yuuta.

"Nya Fujiko," said Eiji.

"Hm?"

"We don't have a star for the top," Eiji said with a little pout noticing the bareness at the top of the dark green tree.

"Oh that piece? Just a second. It's in the storage room," said Fuji going over the closet beside the kitchen and the den.

He came back out after digging through a bunch of things out and then placing then back with a silver star that had a couple light blue swirls on it.

"Nya! It's so pretty! I haven't seen one like that!" exclaimed Eiji excitedly.

Fuji chuckled smiling at his friend's excitedness.

"Because Yuuta and I made it ourselves when we had our last Christmas together before I was going to get my new house," he explained.

"All of your ornaments have a story," pointed out Ryoma.

"Yes. Each one has a specific memory or story to it. That's what's so special about this tree. I want to make one with you guys too so I can remember this Christmas too," said Fuji.

"You should be the one to place the star on it since you're the one whose held this whole Christmas event," said Oishi.

"Oh? Really? I was thinking someone tall should do it. I'm a little short for the job. I can almost reach it, but it's not enough," replied Fuji.

Tezuka sighed.

"I can hold you if you want me to," he offered.

Everyone looked at the two in awe for the second time today. But Tezuka ignored everyone else just as well as Fuji did. They both acted as if Tezuka leaving for years had never happened.

"That'd be nice of you Tezuka," said Fuji with the same smile and lidded eyes.

Tezuka stood behind Fuji and lifted him by the waist. Fuji had got the silver star on the tree adjusting it within seconds before Fuji was let down again. Everyone instantly thought both of them had worked things out, but what they didn't know is that they hadn't resolved their issue fully yet.

"I'll help you clean up," said Tezuka bending down to pick up the boxes. Fuji helped as well and everyone else made move to clean up as well.

* * *

Fuji had ordered pizza from out since nobody really felt like making dinner since they had just fixed up a six foot Christmas tree.

"I'd say we did a good job on the tree you guys," he said as they waited for the pizza.

"Yeah it looks really nice," said Momo grinning.

Fuji then went over to the oak wood entertainment center and pulled out a couple DVDs from the cabinet near the silver flat screen TV.

"Which one do you guys want to watch?" he asked.

Everyone gathered around the pile of DVDs looking through them.

"You have Iima Ima Yukimasu!" said Eiji.

"No way we're watching Rush Hour!" snapped Momo.

"Psh."

"Keep quiet mamushi!"

"Make me!"

SLAM!

"AH! Momo, Kaidoh stop!"

Inui sighed. Time to threaten them again. This had been about the fourth or fifth time today that Inui had to break up a fight between the two rivals.

"Momoshiro release Kaidoh and Kaidoh if you try to aim that punch at him I'll make sure you drink the whole pitcher of warmed Inui Juice I have in the kitchen," he said.

Kaidoh was released from Momo's death grip and Kaidoh let his hand fall to his side both moving away from eachother. Both looked horrified for a second.

"Good. Keep away from eachother," said Inui.

"Saa, Ryoma you know about some of these movies which one do you prefer?" asked Fuji.

Ryoma flicked through each movie. Looking at each cover and then flipping to the next one.

"I'm surprised at how many English movies you own. I'm stuck picking between Moon Child and The Grudge," he said.

"Ah you want to stick to Japanese movies?" asked Fuji.

Ryoma smirked and his golden eyes shifted back at the pouting Momoshiro who was trying to behave.

"Only because Momo would bother me on what they're saying if it was an English movie," he explained smugly.

Eiji giggled at the comment.

"HEY! I would not!" shouted out Momo making a face.

"The Grudge," decided Ryoma.

"This should be interesting data," said Inui his glasses glinting dangerously.

Kaidoh glanced at his senpai.

"How?" he asked.

"It's a horror film mamushi, extremely scary! It'll make you want to stay away from dark places for days!" explained Momo.

"Fsshu, don't be screaming or talking during it idiot," said Kaidoh.

Everyone gathered onto the two leather couches and Fuji placed in the movie. It started up and everyone watched. Fuji flicked the lights off smirking and Inui had his notebook beside him.

The movie started out errie and then a simple storyline came. The first scary part was the cat. Tezuka had joined the room right when the movie had gotten out to where Yoko had been pulled up into the attic. Eiji moved over so Tezuka could sit next to Fuji. When the cat had came out Eiji flinched and grabbed onto Oishi's arm, and Oishi let him hold onto it for comfort. Ryoma had also gasped a little and Momo quietly asked him if he wanted to place his arms around him.

"Baka Momo," hissed out Ryoma moving away from Momo. He was still next to him though as if he still needed him near.

Momo just chuckled and continued to watch the movie. Fuji had taken notice that Inui had started madly writing down data as if his life depended on it. They all continued to watch the movie and Kaidoh had utterly became freaked about the kid "Toshi" that was in the house. And the fact that the woman who wanted to help the elderly woman had constantly been haunted by that thing even on the reflection of the bus was freaky as well. Ugh. When the doorbell rang for the pizza everyone jumped and Fuji shook off the shock to pay and receive the pizza. Tezuka followed Fuji to the door as well as if he was trying to protect Fuji from something that or to reassure him. Hm, the movie had also spooked Tezuka as well? Interesting.

Fuji brought back the pizza and everyone took a slice still watching the movie as they ate.

"UGH! What the hell is that in the attic?" exclaimed Momo.

"Looks like teeth and gums to me," replied Inui.

"WHOSE?"

"Shut up and you'll figure out," snapped Kaidoh.

Eiji and Fuji looked at eachother wanting to laugh. When it came to Kaidoh and Momo watching a movie their fight wouldn't last long, not to mention when they did have a minor argument it sounded like a kid's argument with his younger or older brother during a movie.

The movie went on still and everyone flinched at a couple parts. Kaidoh literally jumped when he found the "it" messing with the cameras in a security room and then melting and appearing and then eyes showing at the camera. Kaidoh shook that little errie feeling away. Beside him Inui smirked placing an arm around Kaidoh.

"Spooked a little Kaidoh?" he asked.

"Fsshu." Kaidoh remained looking at the screen. Inui handed him more pizza and Kaidoh accepted it replying with thanks. Inui's arm still remained around him just in case.

"UGH! EW!" screamed out Momo.

"They were hers," said Eiji shuddering.

"Yoko's…oh god…that's just sick!" muttered Ryoma. He had seen bits and snippets of the movie and then his father would shove him away from the TV saying the movie was too scary for little kiddies. So Ryoma never exactly got to see that part.

The "it" woman was a stalker too which was even more scary. And then the husband of the woman had killed her for following the man she was truly in love with. The husband even killed the son and the cat. And then the woman met up with her crush and the American woman had freaked out when she found the murder husband's body hanging in the closet of the house.

More shudders and errie-ness. The end of the movie was even scarier when they figure out the thing was never dead after the house burnt down. That she ended getting everyone and we never know what happens.

"That was creepy. Why'd you pick that Echizen?" asked Momo as Fuji flicked the lights back on.

"Because I saw snippets of it but never got to see the rest of it," replied Ryoma.

"You guys we have time to watch one more movie, it's only 9:56. How about 'Yami No Matsuei'?" offered Fuji.

Eiji made a little whimper.

"It's not a horror movie is it? Because I've had enough of those for one night!" he said.

"No it's an anime. It's quite good actually," reassured Fuji.

"Hm, do you have Teacher Vs. Student? Yami No Matsuei is too gory," asked Oishi.

"Ah Yumiko borrowed it. That would've been a really good one to watch," replied Fuji.

"As long is it's not some chick-flick I'm fine with anything," said Momo.

"Or horror," added Eiji.

"Elecktra is pretty good," said Fuji holding out a DVD.

"The fighting is okay. It's sort of a chick-flick but it's based on an American comic and the acting is okay," explained Ryoma.

"Alright, we'll watch it," said Eiji.

Oishi nodded. Kaidoh shrugged as if not to care.

Fuji placed in a DVD and turned the lights back off sliding in-between Eiji and Tezuka on the couch. The movie wasn't as good as good as 'The Grudge' to where you'd be into everything and you'd watch it no matter how scary it was. It was one of those movies where you'd just watch and maybe talk or makeout during it. Well maybe if you were a girl or into comics like that you'd pay attention, but that's why you don't watch the exciting movie first and then watch a less exciting movie last. Save the best for last.

Fuji snuggled up into Tezuka who tensed up at the contact.

"You don't mind do you?" asked Fuji looking up at him his eyes opened.

Tezuka didn't reply but slid on the couch a little bit to where he was more comfortable and where Fuji could snuggle more. So Fuji took that as an invitation. Ryoma leaned against Momo's shoulder during the middle of the movie yawning heavily. It being dark and warm was making him sleepy. Kaidoh watched the movie as if he was actually interested, only the fight scenes were half way interesting. After that the rest sort of fell, and Kaidoh was glad he knew enough English to understand what was happening in the movie or he'd completely be bored. Eiji was excited about the movie despite how flat it was after the horror movie they just watched. Oishi smiled at his friend's excitedness. The movie soon ended and everyone cleared off the table and went to bed. Ryoma had fallen asleep against Momo, who had to carry him all the way upstairs. It was close to midnight and they all needed some rest after a crazy day.

_(A/N: I really hope that chapter turned out okay for you guys. Um…The Grudge was one of the first horror movies I watched that really really scared me. So yeah, I know it's a mild horror movie but I watch more anime than I do horror movies. Also thank you Helen for actually binging up the idea of warmed Inui Juice, that was sooooo brilliant snugs her And I had to use it since it was begging to be used! Anyway until next chapter!)_


	6. Memory 6

_Memory Six_

The night after Tezuka's confession, both Fuji and Tezuka were on "friend" terms. Which was awkward for Fuji. There were no sleeping in one bed together, there were no kisses, no sharing the same drinks. Nothing. Just talking on friendly terms. Maybe a snuggle while watching a movie. But that was only the night that happened during the movie.

"NYA! Fujiko!" exclaimed Eiji pouncing on Fuji

"Hm?"

"We need to go Christmas shopping!" said Eiji his blue eyes glittering madly.

"You're right, everyone needs to have different schedules for when they shop for people. Hm, you and I will go now. Tell Oishi and Tezuka that they'll go after we get back. Ryoma and Kaidoh will go then. And then Inui and Momo get to be creative and go afterward," said Fuji.

Eiji nodded and headed upstairs.

* * *

Kaidoh worked on his training. Stretching and lifting. He wondered how cold it was outside wondering if he might be able to take a couple hundred swings with his racket. Inui watched him all the time making sure that his kouhai didn't strain himself.

"Kaidoh, take a bar off of the left weight. You're using that one and placing too much pressure on your leg. When the weather clears up you can do swings with the weights," said Inui.

Kaidoh obeyed taking a bar off the left ankle weight.

"Rest for now."

"But I've only been at it for an hour, usually we don't stop for another thirty minutes at the least," pointed out Kaidoh.

"You know me well Kaidoh. I have to talk to you," said Inui sitting beside him.

Kaidoh looked away already knowing what he was going to bring up... Why couldn't they leave this subject alone?

"About what?"

"For one is there anything in particular you want for Christmas? And two what did you mean a couple days ago when you said…" replied Inui.

Kaidoh squirmed.

"You shouldn't think so low of yourself senpai. It doesn't help with your tennis at all, and don't get me anything. It'd be a waste of money," he replied.

Inui smiled.

"But I want to anyway. At least give me a little bit of a hint so I won't be running all over town for something," he said.

Kaidoh sighed and closed his eyes to think. He didn't want his senpai to go through so much trouble for him so he tried to think simple.

"Something that will help me in tennis or something warm. I dunno," he finally stated.

Inui thought for a second. Hmm…to be creative. He had a slight idea. On what would help him tennis wise. He had spotted that part days ago.

"Is there anything you want senpai?" asked Kaidoh glancing at him.

Inui face him looking a little surprised.

"Now that's where I put the line down. I don't need anything from you. I just want to get something for you," he said.

Kaidoh made a face and hissed annoyedly.

"Don't be difficult with me! It's only fair for you to give me a hint too!" he protested.

"Fine something that'll help me with my data. Or something black."

"Black?" asked Kaidoh. Black? Okay he was confused now…

"Black is my favorite color if you didn't know," replied Inui.

"Fsshu, alright. I'll see what I can do," said Kaidoh trying to deeply think of what he could get.

Just then someone burst into the room.

"Hoi! Inui, Kaidoh! Fujiko and I are going shopping. He said that Tezuka and Oishi go after we come back. Then Kaidoh and Ryoma. And lastly Momo and Inui!" said the hyper-active red head.

"Alright, perfect plan," said Inui.

Eiji dashed back downstairs.

"96 percent chance that Fuji was coming up with a schedule of making us go Christmas shopping today; that's why I asked when I did," explained Inui.

Kaidoh looked dumbfounded for a second. How could Inui predict things like this?

"You planned the timing too."

* * *

Momo and Ryoma were being quiet for once. Ryoma was writing which wasn't something he didn't do often. He was practicing his English to be more specific with you. He tucked a strand of hair behind ear. Practicing more. Forming both Hiragana and the English alphabet on paper. He was soon after a couple minutes pounced on.

"What the hell Echizen!" shouted out Momo who was on top of the smaller boy as paper and pen slipped from his grasp onto the carpet.

"Momo! Get off me!" screamed Ryoma.

Momo look stunned.

"You got your ears pierced!" he said looking at the tiny silver hoops in Ryoma's ears.

"You didn't notice? You're blind Momo," said Ryoma smirking.

"When did you get them done?" asked Momo fingering one of the hoops.

"About…a year ago. Ryouga wanted me to get them done because we looked too much alike," replied Ryoma.

Momo slid off the boy and sat down beside him.

"You keep in touch with your older brother?" asked Momo.

"Yeah, ever since the cruise ship fiasco we've been mailing eachother once a month. And then when I went to America he and I spent some time together," said Ryoma.

That was the truth. Ryouga and Ryoma had spent time with eachother when Ryoma had returned to the US. They had became known as brothers in the tennis community. Everyone would bet money on which was better and it was very hard to tell if you'd win the bet or not. Both Ryouga and Ryoma were good. After they were off the court they became brothers again. Except they both had completely different personalities. Ryouga was easy going a little bit of an ass when he wanted to be and loved to flirt with girls. He associated with the wrong people sometimes.

As for Ryoma he loved to relax as well but he has a gut instinct about people and either like them, thought they were okay, a waste of time, or they weren't worthy people. He wasn't into women yet. It might be odd but he found women to be prissy and they'd squeal over him as if he were some sort of plush doll or something. Ryoma found them annoying in truth. That's why he had blocked all of _that_ _girl_ and Ryuzaki's granddaughter's calls on his cell phone. Ryoma kept to himself and played tennis better that way, and he had a pretty damn good life without women if you asked him.

Ryouga had gotten completely annoyed when one of his many girlfriends had mistaken Ryoma for him. He had yelled at Ryoma saying things like, "How could she mistake you for me? Your eyes are way different along with your voice and personality! I'm way more attractive as well!" Ryouga said there would need to be another difference, and so the older Echizen took his younger brother to get his ears pierced. It was no real big deal to Ryoma, at first he wasn't used to it and kept playing with the hoops he had and finally he stopped and to annoy his brother let his dark green hair cover his ears so nobody would see the silver earrings.

Ryoma kept it a little secret from his teammates but unconsciously tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and revealed the piece of jewelry to Momo.

"That's good to know. Anyway they look good," said Momo.

Ryoma made a little noise of surprise. He thought Momo would make some stupid comment about earrings being for girls or something.

"You think so?" he asked.

Momo grinned.

"Yeah! Not many boys get their ears pierced so it's different and it must've hurt!" he said.

"It didn't hurt," snapped Ryoma.

"You sure you weren't having a little bit of tears come to your eyes Echizen?" teased Momo poking the green haired boy in the stomach.

"AH! No I didn't cry!" he exclaimed flinching at the that finger poked him.

Of course not. It didn't exactly hurt when he got the done. It only hurt for a second and then the pain was gone.

"Suuure."

"Baka Momo!"

_(A/N: I'm happy to announce that I have finished WRITING Memory! I not finished** posting** yet so look for updates. The story is twenty chapters long and I've decided to give you a little piece of the last chapter to make up for this currentchapter being such a short chapter. _

"**Oishi can you see who you have in front of you?" asked Tezuka. **

"**Hm?"**

"**You need to stop denying yourself. You've fallen in love with Eiji and you need to tell him," said Tezuka getting straight to the point. He wasn't sly like Fuji would take things slowly. **

"**Fuji put you up to this didn't he?" asked Oishi. **

**Tezuka rolled his eyes.**

"**Not just Fuji noticed it. You and Eiji are more than just friends. You guys are just frightened to death that you're going to get heartbroken which is unlikely. Now this is going to sound odd coming from someone like me/ You need to tell Eiji before you two miss out on a lot. I'm trying to prevent that from happening to you. Oishi you're my friend, as your friend I'm telling you to be brave and do what you think your heart's telling you," he answered flatly. **

"**Tezuka.."**

"**I told you that was going to sound odd coming from me," said Tezuka. **

_I won't tell you what what's happened and all, but that's just a little snippet. I'm also going to be happy to announce that I'm working on a prequel to 'Memory' called'Anything For You'I will tell you that it's Mizuki and Yuuta centric, and you get to see their views on what's happened between Tezuka and Fuji as well. We'll also see little bit Hyoutei in the prequel Anything ForYou. Sokeep on reading and I'll keep you updated! Once again thank you for the reviews, they mean SO much! Until next chapter!_


	7. Memory 7

**Memory Seven**

The city had always been nice during the winter despite it being crowded. There were Christmas lights all over the place making the city look really nice. Fuji and Eiji came around the late afternoon when some lights were on and some weren't. It was about 4:30 in the afternoon.

"Nya! This is hard. What to get everyone?" asked Eiji.

"You should only get something for one person or at max three," replied Fuji.

"Hm?"

"There's too many of us to buy for. Not to mention we have to buy for our families as well, I noted that to everyone else a couple days ago if you forgot. Anyway if you want help looking for something I'll be glad to help you," explained Fuji.

Eiji grinned and then frowned.

"Hm, Oishi is hard to buy for. I would get him tropical fish like I did once, but I already did that. Hm, maybe a new ring?" he asked.

"Oh you guys wear similar rings don't you? But what about you?" asked Fuji as they headed down to the jewelry store.

"It doesn't matter with me. I just know that his got destroyed because he was messing with a filter and it got bent up. The one he wears now is bronze if you didn't notice, the one I have is the one I've had since junior high," replied Eiji.

Fuji hadn't noticed that. He remembered both Eiji and Oishi giving eachother the same rings in Junior High. Nice gold bands that they always wore since then. It was to symbolize the Golden Pair.

"Get him more than just a band this time," suggested Fuji.

"That's what I was thinking. I wanted to get an engravement in it," said Eiji looking as if he was in deep thought.

It was actually amusing how hard Eiji was trying. Obviously they hadn't asked eachother what they wanted. But now it hit Fuji that he hadn't asked Tezuka either, but the tensai already had a plan.

"Hm. Engrave what on it?" asked Fuji.

"Our winning title of course!" exclaimed Eiji grinning.

That was stupid question to ask, of course their winning title was the one thing to put on the ring. Eiji and Fuji entered the jewelry store being greeted by one of the employees. Eiji examined each ring, asking what sizes there were and how much. Not that price was too big of a deal. Eiji had picked out a thicker golden band that had two emeralds on it. On the outer part opposite from where the emeralds were the engravement "Golden Pair" was placed on it. Eiji smiled happily as they walked out

"I hope that Oishi likes it," he said hopefully.

Fuji smiled.

"He should," he reassured his friend.

"Nya what are you getting Tezuka-buchou?" asked Eiji.

"All I really need is a photo album. But do you want suggest anything?" replied Fuji glancing over at the red head.

"I dunno. A phone card?" joked Eiji.

"Then he'd have no excuse not to call me," whispered Fuji.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen! I'm sorry Syusuke I didn't mean it that way!" exclaimed Eiji realizing what he just said. Fuji just grinned saying it was no big deal that Eiji's idea sounded like a good idea if Tezuka didn't already have a cell phone. Fuji thought about getting Tezuka something else but he had no idea what to get.

"Should've got him something at the jewelry store," said Eiji.

"Tezuka doesn't wear jewelry unless it's that one necklace he wears sometimes, but after that I don't think he's too fond of jewelry. Or sweets at the matter. And I've never seen him drink coffee," explained Fuji.

Dammit! Tezuka was so hard to shop for!

"Get him some new hiking gear then," said Eiji.

"But I've never went hiking before, well I have but not climbing. I don't know what he has or doesn't have. I have to shop for my brother and sister too so maybe something will come up," replied Fuji.

* * *

Tezuka had automatically figured out what to get Fuji. Because he knew better than anyone that Fuji had a fetish for sour flavored candies, cinnamon flavored bonbons and jaw breakers, and darkest of dark chocolates. So he headed for the candy store and picked up some dark chocolate and cinnamon flavored candies knowing that those were popular during Christmas. Oishi had previously got a ring for Eiji with their winning title engraved in with some sapphire stones in it. Oishi had explained that his own ring had gotten destroyed so there was no use for Eiji to wear such an old ring anymore. So he decided to get him a new one that was a lot better looking than the other one.

Tezuka wanted to get more than just candies for Fuji though. It confused him. The tensai was so patient with him, there had been barely any physical contact between him and Tezuka since a couple days when Tezuka admitted why he left. Maybe Fuji was mad? But then what was all that during the movie? Yeesh, Fuji was too confusing even for the ex-buchou of Seigaku who knew him the best. Tezuka decided to try some simple things though. Romantic things that couples would usually buy for eachother. Vanilla scented bubble bath and berry scented candles, a CD that Fuji had wanted to get for a while, and one thing that Tezuka knew the tensai would love to death, a digital camera.

Fuji often stuck with the more complicated cameras, the ones you had to change lenses to and develop film, because he worked as a photographer. He usually went out during morning or late afternoon to take pictures and then came back in no time. He still wasn't off for Christmas break until Christmas Eve, so he kept himself working. The good part about Fuji's job was he didn't have to go far to take pictures. He took pictures of mostly the city since he lived in Tokyo. He had surely traveled, but Fuji was so good at his job that his managers said it was whatever he was in the mood for taking pictures for. That's how good Fuji was. And each picture would turn out beautiful. Tezuka had seen some of Fuji's pictures because the next day after Tezuka arrived he had spotted pictures laying on the desk. They were stunning.

The sun drowning into the land and city when night was about to arrive. The city lights being the neon stars on the ground, the many cars and people of all types. The lake near the bridge where he knew Kaidoh and Inui used to train back in Junior High. Each picture had a mood. There was no editing by a computer, it was all beautiful on it's own. That's how good Fuji was. Tezuka thought getting a digital camera for him at first would be a waste, but then he thought. Fuji was talented with any camera, this thing took pictures faster, it had it's own zoom lens, and if he didn't use it for work he'd use it to take pictures of friends and family. Maybe Fuji would even keep in contact with Tezuka and he'd send him pictures by e-mail.

"Tezuka watch out for the-" began Oishi. But was too late. Tezuka was so deep in thought that he ran into the pole of a street lamp. Ouch.

Oishi didn't know weather to feel worried or to laugh. Tezuka usually wasn't this clumsy or lost in thought. Was the perfect poker-faced buchou loosening up too much? Hm, that was something to think about.

"Tezuka are you alright?" asked Oishi.

Tezuka moved away from the pole holding his forehead.

"Yeah just peachy," he replied sarcastically.

Okay when did Tezuka start saying peachy? When was he ever sarcastic? Maybe Fuji was really getting to him. Now that Oishi thought about it, Tezuka seemed lovesick.

"Did you hit your head too hard?" asked Oishi raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just was clumsy Oishi; honestly I'm fine. I need to watch out where I'm going. Now was there anything else you were going to get Eiji?" responded Tezuka glancing at his friend.

"No was there anything else for Fuji?" replied Oishi.

Tezuka shook his head no. And both went home since they were finished shopping. Fuji greeted them as they came back downstairs from hiding presents in their room and smiled his eyes opened when he spotted Tezuka.

"What happened to you? You're slightly bruised on the forehead." pointed out Fuji.

Tezuka cursed himself for being so…daydreamy. That wasn't usually him. And that damn mistake left it's own mark for everybody to see.

"Slightly? How bad is it?" replied Tezuka.

Fuji chuckled.

"Ah it should be gone within a day or two. Now tell me what happened," said Fuji.

"Ah I…I encountered a light pole," said Tezuka grimly.

Fuji started laughing, laughing so hard that tears came rolling down his eyes. Tezuka glared at him and Fuji apologized saying he couldn't imagine Tezuka being so careless to run into a light pole. And then Fuji stood up his lips brushing against Tezuka's forehead.

"It'll make it all better Tezuka," he said smiling as he disappeared into the kitchen leaving Tezuka in the living room trembling and stunned. Ryoma smirked as he walked out the door as he saw what all happened. Kaidoh just rolled his eyes following the brat.

(A/N: Thank you all for reading this far. It's meant alot to me, especially since school had just started for me and everything feels awkward. >> Anyway I'm so suprised at who is all reading! There's a couple authors that write really good PoT fanfiction and read my stuff and I'm like,"Oh my god." Heh, I always feel like it's a great honor when someone whose really good at writing reads my fic because I'm always thinking to myself that my stuff is too fangirly and not detialed well enough. Anyway I'm so sorry for another short chapter. I think the next chapter is way long. So yes please be patient. So far the prequel to this thing is about...five chapters long and it's getting very dramatic. A little quote from Mizuki in the fic_,"When you play tennis I hope you break a nail you prick!"_ Where that part came from, I'll never tell...yet. I WILL say that never place two divas in a clothes store together though... Anyway my author's note is getting lengthy so I'll shut up and let you all go about your usual business. Until next chapter!)


	8. Memory 8 Including a MiniStory!

**Memory Eight**

Something black…and something that would help with his data. This would take Kaidoh awhile. Every time he chose something he'd debate on weather his senpai would like it or not. How…evil as Eiji would say sometimes.

"You've been looking at the same set of pens for three full minutes. Either get them or don't get them," said Ryoma looking out the store window.

Kaidoh glared at the younger boy hissing softly.

"Go get something for the idiot," he snapped.

Ryoma smirked.

"I already did. So you're trying to find something for Inui-senpai ne?" he replied.

Kaidoh felt his face heat up a little bit and looked away. How did the kid always see through everything? It wasn't fair!

"I thought so. So that's why it's taking you so long," said Ryoma teasingly.

"Leave me alone," hissed out Kaidoh.

Ryoma looked at the pens shaking his head.

"Mada Mada Da ne. They're not the kind he uses. Those bleed through paper," he said.

"And how do you know what pens Inui-senpai uses?" asked Kaidoh. He felt stupid in a way, he was closest to Inui and yet he didn't notice what type of pens he used. Not that it should really matter.

"Because you're picking out pens that are used for drawing. I don't think Inui-senpai draws are sketches anything unless it would be a graph. Plus you want to get something nice that will remind him of Japan since he's been in Europe for a while," explained Ryoma.

Kaidoh in a way thought that Ryoma had grown up a lot, and yet he still wanted to slap the hell out of the kid and tell him that it wasn't his business on what he was doing.

"What'd you get _him_?" asked Kaidoh trying to change the subject as Ryoma handed him the better set of pens. So Kaidoh instantly looked for a notebook. It would have no be nice something that maybe Inui wouldn't place data in because it was so nice.

"Hn. Chocolate and candies. A couple mangas that he's been wanting. A Namie Amuro and Asian Kung Fu Generation CD," replied Ryoma as Kaidoh flipped through a couple journals that were meant for gifts and not for school. Some covers were done in silk, some had engraved or sewed on kanji, some had different colored or designed beads on them.

"Fsshu, you spoil the idiot too much," said Kaidoh.

"It's the fact I have money to blow and Momo's like a little kid making a list. Plus the candy wasn't much. The CDs were on sale, and the manga was expensive," explained Ryoma shrugging.

Kaidoh had found a black notebook out of the many colorful ones. It had a leather cover and the pages were gold edged. It was nice. Maybe even nice enough to where Inui wouldn't write data in it and maybe just keep it for the sake of it being a gift from his kouhai.

Kaidoh paid for the gifts and they both strolled out the store. It was already night and very crowded. Inui would be shopping after him and Kaidoh hoped that he'd be okay out here. It was only 8:00 store kept open until 11:00 on the holidays usually. Despite the warmth of it being crowded and all, it was cold. Even if you were claustrophobic you'd be cold. It was a wonder that it didn't start to snow.

Ryoma and Kaidoh got out the crowded streets and headed home. Kaidoh crept upstairs to the bedroom only to find Inui there taking down data. He looked up from his work to see Kaidoh with bags in his hand.

He smiled at the sight of his kouhai entered the room, looking flustered but satisfied. Bags hung from his arms but Inui couldn't tell what store they came from or what contents were in the bag. .

"98 percent chance those are Christmas presents," Inui said.

Kaidoh flinched.

"Get out!" he ordered.

"I'm correct. I'll be honest with you that I don't go looking into other people's stuff. Your presents are perfectly safe from me," replied Inui.

Kaidoh glared.

"Doesn't matter, get out. You need to go shopping anyway so go!" he snapped.

Inui got up off the bed and grabbed his jacket.

"Alright, I'm getting out," he said.

Kaidoh sighed. Now why was he feeling a little bad for being a little bit cold to his senpai? He had done it to his senpai before, he had pushed him away without looking back. Why couldn't he do it now? Kaidoh took off his dark blue and green scarf.

"Senpai wait," he said.

Inui turned around to have Kaidoh wrap the scarf around his neck.

"Fshuu, it's cold out there. Be careful," he said turning around to hide his blush. He could feel though that his senpai was smiling. And then he heard the door close and then instantly got out the wrapping paper and started wrapping the presents he got for his family and Inui. He would be sure to hide them in a safe place because Inui could be sneaky.

* * *

Inui was fairly a patient person. So he let Momoshiro shop first. When the violet-eyed power player went into the jewelry store and got some small diamond encrusted earrings. Inui was stunned. Momoshiro had managed to mess up his data. Which was a first. Inui swore that Momoshiro would buy something for Echizen but instead Momoshiro was buying earrings. For which girl he had no idea. An or some other girl he flirts with probably.

Inui tried to guess to distract himself from the scarf that hung around his neck. Kaidoh's scent always tended to drive him crazy. It was like a cat with catnip. His scent was nice, very nice but they had never really often got close enough to eachother to where the scent would be so strong and warm. It was very comforting. It was like Kaidoh was here with him, when really he was back in their room, with a 77 percent chance that he was wrapping presents and hiding them in nice safe places.

Momo smiled at the box that held the earrings and said they need to head clothes shopping next. Inui was now even more confused. Momo usually hated clothes shopping, but obviously it was for this girl. They went into a brightly lit store. It was pretty crowded and Momo and Inui had to shove past people and stumble over hangers that were carelessly thrown on the nicely polished wooden floors of the store by customers. Momo ended up looking at a white sweater admiring it his glittering eyes when something caught Inui's eye.

A black jacket. It was a simple jacket, but it felt warm in Inui's hands. It would go pretty well with the scarf that he was wearing that was Kaidoh's and at the time and they only had one. It was about Kaidoh's size too. It was lightweight, but warm. Inui decided that this would be part of Kaidoh's Christmas present. He had also noticed that Kaidoh had a windbreaker on for a jacket when he came in from shopping, so no wonder he was so cold. This would most definitely keep him warm.

"Inui-senpai I'm finished shopping, we can get out of here and shop for you now," called out Momo from the register counter. Inui decided to buy the jacket as well and also decided to question Momoshiro as they headed down the concrete streets.

"Who's the lucky girl?" he asked.

Momo blinked.

"What girl?" he asked with his own question.

"The one you bought the earrings and sweater for," pointed out Inui.

Momo laughed.

"Ah it's not for a girl," he said.

"It's not?"

"Nope, it's for the kid," said Momo happily.

"Echizen? Last time I heard he didn't have his ears pierced," said Inui.

Momo grinned goofily.

"That's where you're wrong. He does, if brother made him because of their resemblance! So I decided to get him a new pair," he explained.

Inui was shocked. He hadn't noticed at all that Echizen had earrings in his ears. Inui shrugged that off as they headed into the tennis shop. The nice blue racket that Inui had saw when he first arrived back in Tokyo. It was going to be Kaidoh's now. Inui most definitely knew that Kaidoh had used the same racket from Junior High because tennis rackets that he liked to use were very expensive and he knew that Kaidoh didn't have such money for another racket… This one was in American money about 130 dollars. The strings were already tightened, the grip was the perfect, the frame was strong holding, and the paint wasn't likely to chip anytime soon. This was a nice racket. It was something that a pro would use to play a perfect game of tennis with.

"You're not getting that for mamushi are you? He'd wreck it to pieces!" exclaimed Momo in shock.

Inui sighed.

"You really should stop calling him 'mamushi' Momoshiro, he really doesn't like it when you call him that and it gets old after a while. And yes I'm buying him this racket, he takes care of his tennis gear unlike someone I know who hasn't bothered to even tighten the strings to replace the grip tape on _his_ racket," replied Inui.

Momo made a face.

"Don't nag me," he said pouting a little.

Inui just shrugged and paid for the racket. He'd have to be even sneakier with the gifts he got than Kaidoh would be.

_(A/N: The catnip line got to me the most. Maybe that's why Karupin is so attracted to Kaidoh. LOL! And Inui as well though. It's really odd how I thought of that. So what kind of nip is it? I have an urge to call Kaidoh's scent Inui-nip because it attracts Inui. Hmm.. Inui-nip and Kaidoh-nip…Oh god…I'm crazy! Anyway once again thank you for all the reviews in Chapter Seven! You guys rock! Anyway, here's a little side story for this chapter being short...-.- This mini-story might also be a part of my prequel so..here's a little mini-part. _

**The Last Sunset**

It seemed like a chain or a little line of dominos. One by one each would fall. First it was Tezuka leaving, then the brat Echizen who headed off to America, and then Eiji and Oishi leaving for Nagasaki to live their own lives. Kaidoh felt left behind some how, he had no idea why, it just felt like something was being kept from him. He trained as usual, went to school, everything. Inui would meet up with him later to check on his progress and Kaidoh looked forward to it. Inui and him were the only ones who hadn't truly moved on. Momoshiro was a wreck after Ryoma leaving, which kept Kaidoh to babysit the idiot no matter how loudly Momoshiro would protest that he didn't need to be checked on once a week, Kaidoh did just to make sure he wasn't going to die from the mess in his room. Fuji...Fuji was a complete wreck. A broken doll that if anything could never be fixed again. That was all thanks to Tezuka leaving without telling them and even telling him where he was off to. Eiji and Oishi wanted to live happily and left for Nagasaki but still checked in and came into town often to see everyone.

Kaidoh felt so tiny for being the same as always, but it seemed like a good thing. Nothing had major had changed with him yet. He swung his racket again to strengthen his arm. He wanted to be the best and make a title in tennis so he could be just as good as Ryoma and Tezuka. That was his ultimate goal.

"Kaidoh," said a voice.

Kaidoh whirled around to see Inui standing near the street and went down to meet Kaidoh at the river. With Inui he had his notebook and some ramen in plastic bags.

"Inui-senpai," greeted Kaidoh.

Inui smiled and sat down on the ground and patted a place near him ordering Kaidoh to sit. Kaidoh obeyed and a cup of ramen was handed to him.

"For you. Eat," said Inui.

"Itadakimasu."

They both ate watching the sunset and cars on the bridge. Kaidoh wondered why there was such an uncomfortable silence. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Kaidoh, this will be last time I'll be with you for a long time... You understand right?" asked Inui.

Kaidoh jumped and his eyes went wide. W-what did Inui mean that he wouldn't be here for a long time.

"S-senpai, what?" asked Kaidoh his voice trembling.

Inui sighed, his eyes still on the sun as he replied,"I got the offer in Europe to study there. I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

Kaidoh took some deep breaths and tried not to cry. He knew it was Inui's dream to do research in London, but he didn't think it would be this soon... Not like this. Not tomorrow...so soon.

"That's so soon," he whispered.

Inui stood up and looked at Kaidoh his fingers digging into his palms.

"I'm sorry," said Inui.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," replied Kaidoh and with that Kaidoh walked off, never looking back. When he got home he shut himself in his room and cried for a very long time...


	9. Memory 9Featuring Answered Questionsect

**Memory Nine**

It had stopped snowing and everyone decided to play backyard tennis. That is without breaking anything, even though that really didn't go well. Inui and Kaidoh were training as usual. Kaidoh using his senpai's spare racket as he did a couple hundred swings. He was still successful at doing the Boomerang Snake. He had managed to knock over Fuji's cacti in the process though.

Fuji scolded Kaidoh saying he should be more careful, and Ryoma muttered something like 'How can we be careful while playing tennis?' Fuji smiled and challenged Ryoma to a game of tennis and everyone eagerly watched. Even Oishi and Eiji finished up their doubles match with Inui and Momoshiro to watch. Tezuka who just observed the games played, had to admit everyone had gotten stronger than they were. Especially Echizen who was now a pro.

"Service Fuji!" Tezuka called out.

Fuji's azure eyes looked his way once and then closed again and served. Ryoma returned the ball and then Fuji decided to get tricky and give the ball more spin. Ryoma successfully returned the ball. A couple more returns and a Drive B later, Fuji got the lime green ball past Echizen.

"Love 15!"

"I won't go easy on you even if tomorrow is your birthday," said Fuji serving again.

Ryoma growled and returned the ball hard and it had gotten past Fuji with ease.

"15-15."

Fuji smiled.

"You've really gotten better Echizen," he said he served again.

Ryoma skidded on the slightly damp concrete and returned the ball nicely.

"Game Fuji! 1-0."

"Oi Echizen you're supposed to be a pro!" called out Momo.

Eiji smiled.

"Cheer up Ochibi!"

"Mada Mada Da ne," muttered Ryoma serving the ball.

Fuji returned it again. And as soon as Ryoma returned it Fuji called out, "Duck." Fuji had that scary look in his eyes and returned the ball with full force and you could hear the ball smack against the string and hear it whiz past the makeshift net that they had to play their game with.

Ryoma obeyed and ducked as the lime green ball went flying past the make-shift court past the green haired pro and a loud yelp was heard and there was someone on the ground and annoyed little brother fuming as the ball roughly hit the metal gate with a metallic ring.

"Baka Aniki!" screamed out Yuuta.

The person who had fallen on the ground was none other than Hajime Mizuki. He was screaming at how his dark purple shirt had gotten wet thanks to the tensai. And how that ball could've killed him.

"Merry Christmas to you too. Come on everyone let's go inside. And Yuuta don't hesitate to leave the pet outside. He's welcome to come inside, just don't let him dirty the floor," said Fuji smirking as he headed inside.

Yuuta helped Mizuki up who started muttering curses.

"I'm only doing this because it's only right for you to see your brother before Christmas," hissed out Mizuki as the rest of the crowd of people went inside the house.

Yuuta nodded.

"And to ask for acceptance," he added.

Everyone sat down in the living room. Fuji made tea for everyone and handed a cup to everyone, and lovingly kissed Tezuka's forehead thanking him for refereeing the game. Hm, so the older Fuji and Seigaku's buchou were a couple now? Surprising. Fuji had done that to take possession of Tezuka as well as his little brother.

And Mizuki took great notice that his cup of 'tea' was over sugared. There was more sugar than tea in it and Mizuki completely avoided drinking the beverage wondering maybe if it was salt instead of sugar. Who the hell knew with that tensai…

"So Yuuta how are you doing?" asked Fuji.

"Fine, I'm going to college at the moment and playing tennis," said Yuuta handing a purple wrapped up present to his older brother. Leave it to Mizuki to pick out bright glittery purple wrapping paper for Christmas.

"From you?" asked Fuji.

"From Yuuta and _I_," corrected Mizuki but Fuji hadn't even taken notice to the correction.

It was a couple pictures from Hokkaido in an album from where Mizuki and Yuuta had went there from most of Christmas vacation, the first part of the vacation at least. They had just gotten back today to be honest. Hokkaido had been beautiful and snow covered at this time of year. It was a perfect time to go and relax and eat to heart's content, enjoy the surrounding nature, and of course go to the Hot Springs. And even go skiing and Fuji couldn't help but being envious of that since he liked going skiing.

There was also another ornament there. This one was green and purple, which mean Mizuki and Yuuta had both worked on it together. There was another a very nice crystal picture frame in the box too. Fuji smiled. They were nice gifts even if Mizuki helped with some of them.

"Thank you Yuuta," said Fuji.

Mizuki looked a little pissed that Yuuta's older brother didn't even thank him since he was the one who helped with most of the items that were in the package but shrugged it off. Fuji went to get two presents from his room and gave both to Yuuta when he returned.

"One is for you and the other is for your pet," said Fuji.

Yuuta had gotten a couple mangas...mecha...and fighting. And Mizuki a feathery purple pen and purple dog collar. It wasn't much but the ex-manager still thought that maybe Fuji was loosening up on him just a little. But the whole pet thing was getting on his nerves never the less as he glared at the collar.

"We've come to ask and tell you something as well," said Yuuta looking down at the ground.

"Hm?"

"Mizuki and I, we're together. We haven't told anyone yet, but we wanted to ask for your blessings first just so we know at least you will hold us up if mom and dad disown me for being with Mizuki," explained Yuuta.

Everyone in the room blinked but kept silent. This was between Syusuke and Yuuta Fuji and there was no way anyone was getting involved because it might turn out to be extremely painful to jump in and help.

Fuji took great notice that Mizuki was nervous. He was fingering with that purple pen, biting his lip-gloss-covered lips.

"Alright Yuuta. I'll give you my blessings, only if your boyfriend here can beat me in tennis right here and now," said Fuji his azure eyes opening.

Tezuka wanted so badly to put a stop to this. There was no way Hajime Mizuki could beat the tensai. Tezuka and Fuji had a very close match when they had played against eachother and Fuji was even dominating Ryoma who was pro just minutes ago. This was wrong. But Tezuka did understand why Fuji was doing this and allowed the plan to carry on.

Mizuki's head shot up, his eyes filled with determination to win over Yuuta.

"Fine, I'll play a game with you Syusuke Fuji. And I'll be sure to beat you," he said.

"I'll lend you a racket," said Fuji.

Yuuta made a face.

"You better not jinx it aniki!" he exclaimed as Fuji went up stairs to get another racket. When he returned Yuuta grabbed the racket first inspecting the frame, the strings, and the handle. And the Tezuka took the racket out of Yuuta's hands.

"Let me, I'd know if something's been done," he said.

Yuuta and Mizuki were stunned. Fuji's boyfriend was on their side.

Fuji smiled.

"I'll assure you buchou I haven't tampered with that racket. It's good as new," he said.

Tezuka gave it to Mizuki saying that it wasn't tampered with, that it was going to be a fair game. Everyone headed outside. Eiji excitedly saying it was a battle for love. Inui had whipped out his notebook saying that this would be good data. And Ryoma left the living room muttering a, "Mada Mada Da ne."

_(A/N: Haha, Mizuki never stops getting into trouble does he? Heh, we'll see ifhe gets dear Yuuta or not in the next chapter.I might be updating too frequently for your liking but I always think that my chapters are too short! >> That and on Wednesday I have school half a day and I'll wanna update Wednesday since I've made a habit of updating this thing every other day or so. Anyway just to make a conversation for the chapter being so short I'll answer some things for you? Will that be okay? Okay. Where to start off from, alot of people have been asking me that read my livejournal (I ramble alot and give secret info on my this fic on my LJ) why I changed Tezuka leaving to Hokkaido to Okinawa. Basic fact, Hokkaido is cold. At the time I wanted Tezuka FAR FAR away from Fuji, far away as I could get him andyet still be inJapan or a whileand then it hit me. It snows in Hokkaido and it's cold. XD So I thought Okinawa was more logical don't you think? Close...but not close enough to where Fuji could chase him in time ne?_

_Hm another question people have been asking me why the stonger of the group left and I left the weaker ones broken. Tezuka and Fuji. Fuji is usually a strong person but sedimental at the same time as we all know. That was purposly. Ryoma told Momo where he was going. >> I tended to think Momoshiro was the stronger one out of the two of them. He just missed Ryoma and had certian things popping into his head (that certian thing popping into his head will be explained later...to give you a hint the mystery word is marshmallow XD) and Kaidoh and Inui. Inui had been telling Kaidoh for a long time that he was going to Europe to study and it had been his dream to go there since he was little. So Kaidoh just let him go because he rather see Inui happy than restless over what he should've and could've done. I find Kaidoh the stronger one because he had enough courage to let Inui go. _

_The only one truly broken is Fuji because there was alot of things said and alot of promises made a highschool graduation. All of that will be in the prequel to this fic 'Anything for You'...I told you it was Mizuki and Yuuta centric but there's some parts where other schools cross. I've told some people who've IMed me about some top secret stuff about 'Memory' and 'Anything for You' so I hope they don't give much away to you all! I've been asked if Tezuka will chase after Fuji...? Hm, that's a very interesting question. I will tell you that Tezuka would do alot for Fuji...but chasing after him...I'll let you decide. I've also been asked which pairing is the more loving pair out of all of them? I can't give that away either but I will tell you that as you've read in this chapter that Mizuki and Yuuta are together and have been together for a long time so obviousily they've done more than our Seigaku boys...get what I mean?_

_BTW everyone's been having a huge fetish over Ryoma having his ears pierced. I'm glad I shocked you all... That made me very happy when I realised that I made a good change instead of a bad one because I was afraid that you all were going to bash me and I would have to hide in a dark closet or something. >> Speaking about you all readers, I'm surprised at howmany people have reviewed! 61 reviews and this is just my first PoT fic. I have a confession to make. I haven't seen the whole PoT series! > Is that a bad thing? I own a boxset and downloaded a couple must-see-episodes. When I heard that I was getting everyone in character mostly I was STUNNED. I was like...imagine Tezuka a mild version of Hiei..or Yuki Eiri or something. And OMG the Yami No Matsuei reference. That was just to see if anyone was paying attention and people were paying attention! I'm SOOOOO flattered that you guys are looking closely. _

_I know my grammar skills aren't perfect. >> Being from Tennessee and moving to California...heh, my writing is Country-fied and then a little clear a decent. Half and half eh? Anyway, I guess I better start answering more... stuff. Hm, Oishi and Eiji? I couldn't tear them apart. No matter how much I tried in the first draft of this fic I couldn't leave Eiji like that. Oishi would commit suicide or something if I did that wouldn't he? He'd die without Eiji and I think we've all figured that out from my fic and sheesh even the series. Eiji and Oishi will surprise you in later chapters and you'll be all 'wtf' at me._

_Another question. Will rival schools appear in this fic? chuckle You'll see. 'Anything for You' we have Hyoutei and Saint Rudolph's and we might have some others later since I'm still writing it (on chapter seven to be more specific). In this...you'll see... You saw Mizuki and Yuuta come in this chapter. I might surprise you... This is fic is already finished so don't be requesting people to come in because I've already made up my mind, but you'll be your fair share I promise... Especially in 'Anything for You' if you're a major Hyoutei fan._

_Alright, if you want to find out more background from my story, please check out my Livejournal, I'll have top secret information on 'Anything for You' on there along with some background from 'Memory'. I can't be doing such uber long author's notes like this every chapter. This was just to make up for a 1,000 word chapter that was aggervating me. More stuff like this will be on my LJ so hop on over there if you liked this little segment. Thank you for all your reviews! I look forward to all of them and read them with care! Feel free to ask me more questions. They'll be answered... I'll be doing my best! Until next chapter!)_


	10. Memory 10

**Memory Ten**

"Service Mizuki!" said Yuuta. He had to be hoping. He was some how wishing for a miracle that his boyfriend would win against his older brother.

Mizuki served and Fuji returned the ball with an incredible force. Mizuki lunged for the ball not caring weather he got dirty or not. This was to get Yuuta and Yuuta was worth anything. He was almost priceless and Mizuki knew it'd be hard to let him go. Who ever would let him go that is.

"Game Fuji 1-0" said Yuuta his voice trembling.

Fuji and Mizuki changed courts. The game was quiet except for the ball being hit with all force and might. That and the younger Fuji's refereeing. Mizuki was trying. Yuuta could see it. He was placing all his effort into this game. Fuji served so hard when the game was "15-30" that the racket completely escaped Mizuki's grip when he tried to return the ball.

Mizuki cursed as they changed courts again. Syusuke Fuji was better. And stronger. Had Tezuka helped him with his game? Then again Mizuki heard rumors that Tezuka after highschool graduation left for Okinawa and never came back to visit anyone ever again. Mizuki had known it for a fact because of what Yuuta would say. Yuuta would say his brother was empty now. His smiles were empty, he'd sleep for most of the day, and barely eat. His tennis game was so weak that even Yuuta could beat him. Mizuki had wondered if Tezuka returning re-lit the tensai's fire.

"Game Mizuki. 1-1."

Yuuta felt his heart leap. It was tied and maybe his brother would win but Mizuki won a set. That was a good sign. Yuuta wondered what happened to his brother. His game was better. A lot better. Better than better. Tezuka had returned. And that is why his aniki was so let down after graduation. And now that the buchou had returned, Syusuke was back and better than ever.

"Game Fuji 2-1."

Yuuta knew he loved Mizuki. They had loved eachother in highschool deeply. First it had been the master and follower situation. The senpai and kouhai relation, where you'd do what you were told and not complain or question about it. Mizuki had gotten to be more caring though even if a little bit arrogant and prissy. God yes prissy. Maybe it was the fact that Mizuki had two older sisters. That left him to be the youngest and only boy. Yuuta had already known a long time ago that Mizuki was homosexual. You could tell by looking at him. He had a love for pure whites and purples. He kept a collection lip-glosses and make-up and used most of it. And he always loved to dress up and used a curl iron to curl his hair and even played with his raven black hair as well. From a far you'd mistake him for a girl. And then you'd be stunned to know that Mizuki was a male.

"Game Fuji 3-1."

In highschool it had been different. Mizuki was still the senpai and the manager matter of fact. Yuuta was still the kouhai. But one day out of the blue Mizuki gave some of the weirdest orders to him during a training session they were having alone together. And Yuuta had followed them not realizing what he was doing until it was completely too late. Mizuki ordered him to sit down beside him at first. Sit close and face him. Yuuta smiled remembering what Mizuki had said, "Sit close and straight. And face your senpai! Look at me."

"Game Fuji 4-1."

Yuuta obeyed each and every order. Slightly confused, but he was taught not to ask questions. Yuuta at first thought it was something to do with tennis. Because every order Mizuki gave out to him was usually about tennis. Mizuki then ordered him to close his eyes. Yuuta then had to ask why and Mizuki had snapped at him not to ask questions and obey his senpai. And so Yuuta did. He closed his eyes wondering what the hell was going on.

"Game Mizuki 4-2."

Mizuki had then kissed him. Yuuta had no idea if it was the fact that Mizuki's lip-gloss tasted nice or if it was just that Mizuki was a great kisser, but Yuuta had became obsessed with the boy. And Mizuki would be a tease saying that Yuuta had to earn his kisses. So everyday at practice, Yuuta played hard. And when he played well Mizuki would kiss him slow and long. And Yuuta would enjoy every moment of it.

"Game Fuji 5-2."

He didn't know what he was obsessed with at first. He had experimented. Yuuta knew what lip-gloss Mizuki used and had bought some, and smeared some on his own lips one day licking is lips. It wasn't the same. The lip-gloss had nothing to do with those kisses. Yuuta smiled remembering how he had did it after practice, right before Mizuki met him in his dorm to give him the well earned kiss. Mizuki had caught him when he kissed him. Mizuki dug in Yuuta's pants pocket to find the lip-gloss. Mizuki smirked and teased him saying he tasted the gloss on his lips that he was curious as a puppy, that if he wanted more than one kiss he'd have to work hard in school too and not just tennis.

"Game Mizuki 5-3."

So Yuuta worked hard. Very hard. He went into the top ten lists at school when test scores were released in the hallways and usually worked himself exhausted. But it was worth every kiss Mizuki would give him. Shoot Mizuki would even make lunch for him. They'd both eat together under a tree where nobody ever ate because it was too dark and shady. But to Yuuta it was perfect place. Mizuki would give Yuuta his lunch and kiss him quickly and then go on to explain his training menu. Yuuta one time did very well on a test and remembered when Mizuki fed him his lunch with chopsticks and his mouth. That was one of the best times Yuuta could remember when Mizuki and him played their little game of 'give and receive'. But Yuuta hungered for more and until one day he fainted during tennis practice because he played so hard for Mizuki. Sort of like how Mizuki was playing with his aniki at the moment. Yuuta's entire body had just shut down that day.

"Game Mizuki 5-4," said Yuuta happily.

Mizuki had taken care of him that day. For being so girly, Yuuta was in awe when he team members told him that Mizuki had carried him all the way to his dorm. And Yuuta was on the third floor with stairs. Yuuta apologized to his senpai for not working hard enough and slacking off, and most of all for making Mizuki carry him to his room. He has apologized during lunch.

And Mizuki hit him hard in the face. And told him that he worked too hard. And then he asked, "Was I really worth all that?" And Yuuta replied laughing yes of course. That Mizuki was like a drug. A very addicting one. And then Yuuta didn't know what happened afterward or what he had said in that sentence but Mizuki had tears in his eyes and kissed him. Mizuki kissed him for a very very long time. And Yuuta enjoyed it. And then Yuuta figured out that Mizuki was addicting only because he knew right then and there that he had fallen in love. He said that Mizuki after practice on the same day and Mizuki smiled and kissed him saying that he felt the same way. And Yuuta and Mizuki realized that they loved eachother deeply. Mizuki said to Yuuta that he never had to work hard for kisses again. Kisses were free. And Yuuta smiled and said that the idea of kisses being free sounded nice. So he kissed Mizuki again. And then joked around saying how his aniki wasn't going to like this. Nope, Syusuke wasn't going to like this one bit. And so they never told the older Fuji. Until today. Asking for Syusuke Fuji's acceptance to their relationship knowing that Yuuta's parents wouldn't like it. Yuuta at least wanted to know that his siblings would hold him up and be there for him.

"Game Mizuki 5-5."

Everyone was excited. Mizuki had caught up. He was sweating despite it being winter and he looked exhausted. This set would settle everything. And as soon as Mizuki served Fuji got the ball past him. Fuji's eyes were full of sadistic glee. That glee that tended to piss Yuuta and Mizuki and Syusuke Fuji's other opponents off. Mizuki had then got it past Fuji.

Ryoma smirked seeing the strings on the racket stretch.

"Mada Mada Da ne Fuji-senpai, you're not playing seriously."

Tezuka glanced at him and then saw it. The last serve would determine everything as soon as Mizuki served, the ball that Fuji was about to return went through the racket. Yuuta's eyes widened. Everyone was in absolute shock except Tezuka, Inui, and Ryoma who had saw through it all. Fuji smiled calmly.

"It seems like the strings broke…eto…," said Fuji as if trying to remember the name.

"It's Mizuki," replied Mizuki.

"Game set and match Mizuki 5-6!" exclaimed Yuuta happily. He was so happy that he pounced on Mizuki hugging him tightly.

The older brother watched his younger one grasp hold of Mizuki. Mizuki yelped, saying that he was sweaty and that Yuuta shouldn't touch him.

"Mizuki, Yuuta; you have my acceptance to this. Mizuki you better take care of Yuuta or else. If you make him cry expect me at your door," said Fuji.

Mizuki smiled.

"Thank you so much," he said.

Yuuta nodded.

"Aniki, you're the best," he said happily.

Fuji smiled at Tezuka who closed his eyes and opened them, a faint smile that only Fuji noticed, played across his lips. He mouthed to Fuji 'You did the right thing.'

"Now everyone, considering that it absolutely cold out here; how about we all go inside and make dinner. Mizuki and Yuuta are you willing to maybe help and stay to eat?" suggested Fuji as it began to snow again.

"Yes please," said Yuuta helping his boyfriend off the ground.

They all went inside. A had properly had a conversation. Tezuka had talked to Mizuki for a while and then fully admitted to him in private that Fuji jinxed his own racket. Tezuka hadn't even thought about checking Fuji's. Fuji had lost on purpose because his younger brother's happiness meant to world to him. The tennis game was a test to see how loyal Mizuki was to Yuuta. And Mizuki had passed with flying colors.

"I'm surprised that racket held up for a whole game," commented Inui still taking data.

Fuji smiled as he started making rice balls.

"Yes, I had to get some angles going for myself on that," he said.

Ryoma placed his hat on again and leaned against the backrest of the chair.

"Fuji-senpai plays a lot harder than that," he said.

Mizuki then came in and helped prepare dinner with Eiji, Fuji, Yuuta, and Oishi. Dinner went a lot faster that way. There were squabbles though between Fuji and Mizuki on how to cook such and such.

"You don't put butter on the bread when it's not cooked yet!" hissed Mizuki.

"It melts and gives it flavor!" protested Fuji.

Yuuta rolled his eyes shoving the bread in the oven and pushing the two away from it. Oishi and Eiji laughed at the sight and continued to work on their meal.

"Things are really starting to turn out right. First Tezuka and Fuji and now Mizuki and Fuji are working things out between eachother," whispered Eiji.

Oishi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm happy for them all. Except I do suspect that Fuji and Mizuki will the relatives in the family reunion that start the food fights," he said.

Eiji sniggered at the comment and continued to work on the food.

Mizuki was happy to say that dinner turned out well. He was served regular tea instead of over sugared and his food this time wasn't jinxed with wasabi. And Fuji actually remembered to address him by his name too. Mizuki enjoyed talking to everyone else as well. Inui was a interesting person even though the way of taking data and their results were completely different. Oishi and Eiji were very nice and Mizuki planned to keep in contact with them. Ryoma Echizen was as arrogant as ever but Momoshiro was there to keep him in line. Kaidoh was silent for most of the meal. Tezuka was honest and suspected that they'd be talking a lot in the near future thanks to what Mizuki suspected was the relationship between Tezuka and Fuji.

Mizuki had insisted that Yuuta eat. Yuuta would pick and poke. And then Mizuki ended up feeding him, knowing that Yuuta enjoyed it. Fuji just smiled. Yuuta was in Mizuki's hands now. And there was nothing Fuji could do about it. He thought about what might happen in the future as both Yuuta and Mizuki left thanking him both for the meal and his blessings to them. Fuji replied that it was no problem that he was honored. That Mizuki just better take care of Yuuta. And Mizuki swore he would. Fuji shut the door preparing himself for whatever might lie ahead in the near future.

_(A/N: Some of you were really smart and figured it out already. XD >> But then again I bet some of you saw it coming. That one scene is also in 'Anything for You' the whole working hard for kisses thing. >> Except it's more long term than that. Just because you got that part doesn't mean you shouldn't read the prequel. > Mizuki isn't exactly perfect in 'Anything for You' and believe it or not he can bend and break easily. So there's more to the storyline than just that so I hope you guys don't ignore the sequel because that part is given away. It's more detialed in the fic and things happen inbetween so...yeah... Anyway, thank you all for your reviews. They please me sooooo much. -gives each and every reviewer Pocky and chocolate- Until next chapter!)_


	11. Memory 11

**Memory Eleven**

Ryoma was pounced on in that morning, waking him from such a nice rest.

"Come on Echizen wake up!" exclaimed Momoshiro's voice.

The green haired boy tried to throw the covers over his head only to be poked at until he finally gave in and woke up.

"Momo get off of me, you're heavy," he said opening his golden eyes.

Was Momoshiro hanging around Eiji too much? Because he was pouncing on the boy a lot since they had met again. But Momo obeyed his kouhai's order and lay next to him making Ryoma extremely nervous. Why was Momoshiro laying next to him…no it wasn't right!

"Oi Echizen, get cleaned up and dressed. I'm taking you out for a while," he said.

Ryoma yawned sitting up on the bed. He did want to take the covers off yet, it was very warm and it'd be too cold without the soft warm covers near him.

"Take me where?" he asked sleepily.

"Out for breakfast. Maybe to a movie. Then to the arcade. Just you and me," replied Momo grinning.

"Nani!" exclaimed Ryoma shocked. This sounded way too much like a date.

Momo laughed.

"I would play tennis with you but it's snowing again," he explained.

Oh so that was why. Momoshiro had nothing else to do.

"What about everybody else?" asked Ryoma curiously.

"They have work to do, don't worry about them. Get ready. I'll be waiting downstairs," said Momo hopping out the bed and raced downstairs.

Ryoma got up from the bed shivering and went to the bathroom in the hallway to brush his teeth and mess with his hair. He heard Momo yell out from downstairs, "Echizen you're like a girl getting ready! Hurry up!"

Ryoma rolled his eyes yelling out a, "Freak." As he walked back into the bedroom.

He picked out a dark green T-shirt from his duffel bag and some jeans. And then slid on his windbreaker jacket and headed downstairs. Fuji was in the living room having coffee and some homemade doughnuts with Tezuka, both watching the news. The tensai smiled at the two younger males.

"Don't stay out too long, and have a good time on your date!" he said.

Tezuka gave him a warning glare but Fuji ignored it. Ryoma rolled his eyes wanting so badly to comment on how lovey dovey both Tezuka and Fuji had been for the past couple days, but decided not to make a remark on it, knowing Tezuka he'd give him laps weather or not he was buchou of Seigaku.

Momoshiro blushed at the comment and headed out the door Ryoma following behind him. He then regretted not bringing his coat instead when they were half way down the street. Momo just smiled and said everything was close by, that he wouldn't and shouldn't worry about it.

They were taken into a pastry shop that sold coffee, tea, and bunches of sweets that would be delicious.

"Don't worry on how much you eat, it's all on me," said Momoshiro.

That surprised Ryoma, usually the violet eyed male would make anyone but him pay for food. Not that anyone minded but it was often called the 'senpai-treatment'…which meant Eiji would usually foot the bill on food if Ryoma wasn't around. Ryoma decided to stick with some tea and some apple pie. That'd be enough for him. Momo ordered different types of sweets by the bunches and some coffee.

"Oi Echizen have you ever even tried coffee?" asked Momo.

Ryoma shook his head no.

"It's supposed to stun your growth," he pointed out.

"But you're surely done growing now. I'm still a bit taller than you," said Momo taking a huge bite out of a caramel apple pastry.

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Mada Mada Da ne."

They both ate in silence until Momo decided to talk.

"I tried searching for you for awhile, but your career moves you from one place to another," he said.

Ryoma's head shot up.

"Searching for me?" he asked.

Momo eyes were casted to the window when he spoke.

"Yeah, you were sort of like Tezuka. The only difference was that you told us. But after that you never even looked back once, and never kept in contact with everyone. Oishi had to hunt you and Tezuka down. I tried to. That's why I was traveling. I was trying to find you and Tezuka. And Inui-senpai too because the mamushi seemed out of it since Inui-senpai left. But Inui-senpai stayed in one place and kept in contact with everyone. But with you and Tezuka-buchou you two left and never even cared," explained Momo.

It was pure truth. Momo had money from where his grandfather passed away so the fortune was handed down to him, even though the rest of his family wasn't too fond of that. Momo decided he'd use the money to find Tezuka and Ryoma until the money ran out. He had felt sorry for everyone. Fuji wouldn't eat much and his game against Oshitari from Hyotei after Tezuka left was literally given to Oshitari. Fuji wouldn't even try. His eyes looked as empty as a glass of water would be. And Kaidoh, the mamushi. Had quit tennis. As soon as Momoshiro heard the news he stormed over to the lake where Kaidoh would sit train despite himself giving up. Momoshiro went over there and got into a huge fistfight with the mamushi. Pushed him right into the waters of the lake too. And Kaidoh fought back with just as much force.

Momo kept screaming at him asking him why he gave up. Was he coward? Kaidoh had punched Momoshiro in the stomach letting him fall into the water. The mamushi raced toward land and Momoshiro stood up angrily. He told Kaidoh he wanted an answer. And Kaidoh said there was no point in playing tennis anymore. That it was pointless without anyone to guide him. And Momoshiro understood that the guide was Inui-senpai. He loosened up on Kaidoh and told him, "I'll talk to him! I have to find Tezuka and Echizen too!" Kaidoh's eyes had gone wide. Momoshiro remembered the look. Kaidoh told Momoshiro then to shove off and not to disturb Inui-senpai, that he was fulfilling his own dream and that he didn't want to stand in the way of it. Momo let Kaidoh run away but Momo had decided to go after everyone never the less. It was only right, because Tezuka, Inui, and Ryoma had no idea how much of a wreck everyone was in because of them leaving and never looking back.

"Why?" asked Ryoma.

Momo pondered on that. He had to admit to himself that he has missed him. Badly. He didn't want to admit to himself or anyone that he cried after the kid left. He didn't know weather to be happy or to hate Echizen for leaving and fulfilling his dreams. He didn't want to sound selfish. But after a month or two it started to get lonely with out the arrogant kid by his side. Everything felt empty and Momoshiro started to know how Fuji and Kaidoh felt.

Echizen didn't bother to call anyone. He didn't mail. He was on TV with his brother Ryouga both playing tennis and giving interviews. Well Ryouga did the interviews, Ryoma would just sit there and reply yes or no to a question given to him. Oishi had finally after a lot of hell and searching, had found Tezuka and Ryoma's cell phone numbers. Their new cell phone numbers. But Momoshiro had already left for Hong Kong where a tournament had just been held and searched for Echizen only to find out the boy had left hours before he arrived. Momo had to admit that the kid had drove him crazy. He also had to admit to himself that he had fallen in love. That kind where you'd search and search until you found the one you loved. Sort of like Fuji and Tezuka's relationship, but Momo considered his was a boyish one where Fuji and Tezuka's would be more for an adult finding their first love.

"I missed you," was all that Momoshiro could say.

And Ryoma looked at him for a long while.

"I told you I was leaving," he said.

Momo sighed closing his eyes.

"I know, but then you never even bothered to call anyone. Or even mail anyone dammit. I knew you were alive but I just searched until I could find you. And when Fuji said you were coming to Tokyo it was like an answered prayer," he answered.

"Why would you care so much?" snapped Ryoma.

"Because I told you, I missed you. Nothing was the same anymore. I didn't want to let you go. Everyone else had let everyone go and I wasn't about to make the same mistake," said Momo.

"Baka! You're so fucking stupid! To search for me all over the world like that!" exclaimed Ryoma looking down at the table. His hands were white and trembling.

"I'm sorry. I had to try though," said Momo.

There was a long silence and they both headed to see a movie together. They watched an action movie and got themselves some popcorn to share. Momoshiro smiled as he fed the boy some popcorn from his hand. Too bad it was dark, he wondered if Echizen was blushing or not. Momoshiro had finished all of his drink halfway through the movie so Ryoma decided to repay Momoshiro and let them both share his drink.

The movie soon was over and they headed for the arcade.

"It's surprising, why is everything opened for Christmas Eve?" asked Ryoma.

"Ah everything closes at 4:00 it'll still be early but for now everything is open except the post office and government things. It's only noon Echizen don't worry about it," explained Momo.

That was true. It has became odd that Echizen hadn't realized it until now.

"Happy birthday Echizen," he said.

Ryoma wished he had his cap. Then he could hide the smile and blush on his face.

"Thank you. For remembering," he said. The both entered the arcade and instantly Momo headed for the Dance Dance Revolution machine. Then grinned goofily.

"Oi Echizen ever played DDR before?" he asked leaning against the metal back bars.

"Once," replied Ryoma glaring at the board.

"C'mon play! I want to see if I'm still good," pleaded Momo his eyes glittering madly. He had one of these boards at home and had played for hours practicing his jumping. Ryoma gave in and set the mode for light. Both started with a fast song and started to step on the keys.

Ryoma was getting frustrated. He wasn't good at this game. This is why he hated it with the passion, and beside him Momoshiro had set the level for hard and was missing one every now and then but was really doing good. His feet would easily adjust to hitting both the left and right key to hitting just the left within half of a second. And then his foot would stay on the top arrow and then the left as the long step arrow would go down.

Momoshiro noticed the hard time Ryoma was having. He was determined to beat the game but was stumbling. Even on light mode the arrows would move fast and he'd get to where his feet and eyes wouldn't listen to him and he'd be a second too slow. So of course Momoshiro won.

"You're finally not good at something! I finally beat you!" exclaimed Momo happily.

"Hn."

"It's just like you two to be here. Akira had a feeling you'd be together still. There's been a lot of rumors going on but I've never really followed them. Because I heard that Echizen was in America playing and that Momoshiro was still in Japan," said a mumbling voice. Ibu Shinji and Akira Kamio leaned against the DDR machine watching the two Seigaku players play their game of DDR.

"Oi! It's you!" said Momoshiro.

Akira stood up to greet them both.

"Yo. I've been wondering what happened to you two," he said.

"Same goes for you," replied Momo.

"Echizen's not so good at DDR," teased Akira smirking.

"Don't rub it in," snapped Ryoma looking away.

"He'd beat you in tennis any day though Akira. I mean he beat me and I can do a twist serve. I heard that Echizen has so scarier tricks though. But I bet if we'd play tennis it'd be a big thing. I've gotten better too and so have the rest of the former players of Fudomine. They've all gotten-" began Shinji going on his ranting rage again.

"Give it a rest Ibu. Momoshiro are you in for a game of DDR?" challenged Akira.

Momo smiled.

"Yeah, let's play," he said.

Both stepped onto the board setting up the levels. Both were on the hardest level possible and picked the fastest song in the selection. Ryoma and Shinji watched beside them away from the board. Ryoma was in awe at how fast they were moving. Akira was moving as if this was nothing and Momo was doing just as well. Both had their own style and Momoshiro used the back handle bar for support so he wouldn't fall from stepping on the keys so fast. There was left and then a right and another right, then a long left, and then up and down together. Looking at the arrows gave Ryoma a headache so he didn't even bother to watch arrows and decided to watch the two players until Shinji tapped him on the shoulder.

Ryoma glanced at him.

"Let's play Initial D. I'll pay for it," said Shinji.

Ryoma glanced back at Momo and Akira played then nodded and both of them moved away from the DDR Machine unnoticed. Ryoma wasn't one to play videogames. Maybe a tennis videogame but that's all he could really manage. When he figured out Initial D was a racing game he knew he was going to lose badly. That is if Shinji was good. The buttons glowed from the machine thanks to the black lights in the place giving a really nice look as Ryoma pressed the start button.

"Kamio and you hang out here often?" asked Ryoma.

"Yeah we hang out here a lot. Akira works here part time and he was on break when he decided to play against Momoshiro. I just hang out here because there's nothing else to do," explained Shinji as he gripped the steering wheel.

Both slammed on the gas pedal and Ryoma freaked out when he realized how many hairpins and turns there were in this game. Shinji was able to get past all of the curves even drifting a little with the dark blue car he selected in the game. Ryoma was annoyed that he couldn't be good at one videogame.

Momoshiro and Akira decided to watch Ryoma and Shinji's race after they were done with their game of DDR. Ryoma would flinch at every turn and slam the break and gas at the same time making the silver car swerve as it turned. Shinji looked as calm as ever and was actually quiet while playing. In the end Shinji won clearly because he was better.

"You're trying to win too hard and you're turning too sharp, you barely have to move the wheel and it'll turn on it it's own. It's a common mistake made," said Shinji as both stood up.

"Who won?" asked Ryoma.

"Speed-freak over there. I dunno what he did but he beat me by three numbers," replied Momo.

"Because I was in the rhythm," said Akira smirking.

Momo rolled his eyes dragging Ryoma over to play digital tennis. That was something that Ryoma was good at. He won easily because he actually played tennis. And finally they decided to leave bidding goodbye to both Kamio and Shinji.

"Now we get to go home," said Momo at they walked down the less crowded sidewalk.

Ryoma couldn't help but smile softly.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome! I just wanted to think of you on your birthday! I mean it was only right," said Momo grinning goofily.

They both headed home both happy that they went out this morning. Ryoma had felt like nothing had changed between them. It was like they were still back in Seigaku and everyone was as goofy and as serious as ever. Ryoma knew it was going to be hard to leave when winter ended.

_(A/N: Shinji and Kamio just forced their way into this. Wasn't planned at all. > You'll see some random characters appear later I bet...I have a feeling I will..And Also Ryoma's birthday isn't over yet. –pokes- Part two is coming soon people so stay tuned for that. It's 4:25 AMso I'm going to call it a night.)_

_Author's Note done back in June the A/N for Sept: This was all for you Momo and Ryoma fans. I hope you enjoyed it. _


	12. Memory 12

**Memory Twelve**

Ryoma and Momo entered the house where it was nice and warm and then stopped into at the kitchen doorway where Momo grinned as Ryoma's golden eyes were in awe. A huge cake sat at the table, with candles and sparklers giving the desert a nice glow. Two presents of different shapes and forms and colors of wrapping papers were also lined across the table. Everyone was gathered around the table cheerfully.

"Ochibi! You're home! Happy nineteenth birthday!" exclaimed Eiji giggling.

And when Ryoma was about to move from the doorway everyone except Momo, Ryoma, and Tezuka started laughing. And Kaidoh who rolled his eyes muttering something about an idiot. Ryoma was highly confused.

"Both of you look up and tell us what you see," said Fuji his azure eyes opened. They had that sadistic glint in them. Both Ryoma and Momo looked up at the top of the doorframe and went pale at first and then went blushing.

"Mistletoe," breathed out Ryoma.

"Y-yeah mistletoe," repeated Momo.

Inui whipped out his notebook and everyone waited for what was about to come.

"Mm, you know what you two have to do. Now give in already," said Fuji.

Ryoma and Momo looked at eachother blushing. Ryoma swore that his heart stopped beating and he was feeling extremely warm. His senpai looked nervous as well. Not that Ryoma would blame him. If Ryouga were here he'd have a huge laugh out of this and tease him asking a bunch of embarrassing questions that Ryoma really didn't want to even start thinking about at the moment.

"Just kiss already!" called out Eiji pouting.

Momo rolled his eyes and leaned down to capture Ryoma's lips in a kiss. At first it was awkward and then Momo had pressed the smaller boy up against the doorframe his tongue teasing Ryoma's lower lip. Ryoma had found himself placing his arms around the power player's neck drawing him closer. Ryoma let out a little moan as their tongues touched and Momo's hands wandered down his back. And then both Momo and Ryoma remembered that people were watching and pushed away breathing hard and blushing madly.

Eiji let out a whistle.

"You two kissed for a long time!"

"A full minute and twelve seconds," stated Inui scribbling down data.

"Fsshu, you timed it? What the hell?"

"Ii data."

"Both of you sit down while we cut the cake," said Fuji grabbing out a nice shiny metal knife, which cut through the cake easily revealing that it was vanilla with strawberries and kiwis inside of it for filling. As all of them ate cake Ryoma opened presents at the same time. He had gotten something from his brother, tennis shoes. Nice and new dark blue and white Filas.

There was a nice pure while sweater from Momo who whispered in his ear to wear it tomorrow for Christmas. Ryoma blushed and nodded at the request. Fuji thought the whole thing was sweet and then broke it up telling Ryoma the next gift was from everyone that they all pitched to in to buy it for him. The gift ended up being outside.

Ryoma had gotten himself a nice silver Vespa scooter. Everyone said that it wasn't fair that they all had a car and yet he was stuck walking. Ryoma thanked everyone and test-drove it in the driveway and down the road. It worked great and it would be much faster and better than walking.

Everything was soon quiet again and Ryoma went up to his room with his sweater and tennis shoes in his hands. Momo had already made it to the bedroom and bouncing a ball on a tennis racket.

"Thank you again," said Ryoma.

Momo jumped shocked and the lime green tennis ball hit him square in the stomach making him fall off the bed.

"You okay?" asked Ryoma looking over the bed.

Momo blushed standing up.

"Yeah, you just startled me," he said placing his racket on his bed.

"Momo…you didn't have to do all this," said Ryoma.

Momoshiro blinked confused.

"You mean the birthday thing? Ah the scooter everyone decided on since you left for the US. Eiji, Oishi, Kaidoh, Fuji, and I helped. And when Inui and Tezuka came and figured out they pitched in the rest of the money. And the sweater…I thought it would look…really good on you," he said.

Ryoma blushed. Wait, did Momo…have a slight crush on him? Ryoma thought about it carefully, he had been pouncing on him earlier, spoiled him to death today, and kissed him more than a peck on the lips. It was like he was taking advantage of the situation of being able to kiss him. But Ryoma couldn't say anything because he had been all over Momo as well. But wait a second! Did that mean that Ryoma was attracted to his senpai? Arg! This was complicated.

"Good on me? You seemed to eye me enough ever since that kiss we had," said Ryoma glancing at the older boy.

Momo looked away.

"Echizen-I..I want to say a lot but I don't know how to say it," he said.

"Why can't you say it?" asked Ryoma.

Momo looked at him and then sat down on the bed. There was a long silence and then he sighed.

"Because you might get scared and run away again," he replied.

"I promise I won't," said Ryoma sitting down next to him.

Momo turned around to face him and then pounced on him again his lips locking with his. Ryoma's lips were soft and moist. And when he'd respond to any of Momo's kisses it was like heaven to him. Momo slid his tongue slowly into Ryoma's mouth making the other moan into the kiss and have his arms around his neck again. Ryoma bit at Momo's upper lip and then nibbled at his tongue teasingly.

"Mm, Ryoma," breathed out Momo in between the kiss.

"Is that what you wanted to say?" asked Ryoma kissing him again.

Their tongues touched this time and Ryoma started to suck at the invading tongue and then got into another tongue war.

"Yea…ah! Echizen you're biting me," whispered Momo.

Ryoma bit further into Momo's shoulder and Momo himself had his hands gripped onto the sheets.

"Are you saying that you love me?" asked Ryoma.

"Yes."

"You're an idiot," murmured Ryoma.

"I'm your idiot. That is if you'll take me," answered Momo pulling Ryoma up to where he was facing him.

Their hands intertwined each other's tightly and they both looked into the eyes of the other. The only sound heard in the room was their fast paced breathing.

"I would've taken you along time ago. I love you Takeshi," said Ryoma smiling.

"Nn, I love you too. Happy birthday love," said Momoshiro holding the golden eyed pro in his arms as it grew dark in the room. They sun had set and the only the porch light from outside and the faint glow of day illuminated the room as both laid there in silence in each other's arms to make sure that this was all real, that they were there.

_((A/N: ACK! It was another short chapter. >> SORRY! Don't kill me. I hope you don't because Momo/Ryoma was there. Yoshi! I've been talking way to much about 'Anything for You' so how about I talk about the upcoming chapters to 'Memory'? Now, you all are going to completely hate me next chapter because I've made Fuji slightly out of character and I've gotten Kaidoh and Tezuka ina bad situation -giggles- Poor Inui...he's always having to babysit his poor adorable kouhai. XD Literally, the chapter after this one that's coming up will be dramatic and I've told a couple people about it! >> Some of you will be in awe...maybe. And then the very next chapter is Christmas! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Hehehe. By the way I've gotten fangifts! Seriously. I'm so freaking happy. I've recived an icon (for my LJ) from Sammie (from whom I know at school) that sort of premoted my fic. I. Was. In. Awe. I think I've had to tell the world of her sucess, because this girl is so friggin' brillant. The icon consist of the Golden Pair and is MOVES! XD. Sadly the icon could be loaded because of the size...-.- But it was still adorable. It said, "MEMORIES, You'll fade someday, but my memories of you are forever." Such a beautiful icon. Thank you Sammie, I'm thrilled to get a fangift to my fic as what I'm calling an early b-day pressie! Anyway, I hope to see you all next chapter. Next chapter is going to hopefully be posted on Wednesday!)_


	13. Memory 13

**Memory Thirteen**

Eiji, Oishi, Fuji, and Tezuka sat in the kitchen chatting over some tea that Fuji had made for them.

"Tomorrow is Christmas," pointed out Fuji smiling brightly.

"Nya, I heard that Ochibi gets even more spoiled by Momo tomorrow," stated Eiji.

Oishi's eyes went wide. Seriously? There was _more_ for the kid?

"How much did he buy for him?" he asked.

Eiji shrugged.

"Inui wouldn't tell me."

Fuji's eyes opened again and he took a sip of tea. Of course Inui wouldn't tell anyone, because he was pretty loyal about keeping his mouth shut about secrets and all. That and of course he wouldn't tell Eiji because Eiji was loud about figuring out stuff. He'd yell and jump around excitedly for a couple hours causing attention to be set on him.

Tezuka got up and walked to the living to retrieve his book that he left on the coffee table but Kaidoh obviously forgot about the mistletoe and walked under at the same time.

"Ah! Kaidoh…I told you to wait!" exclaimed Inui who was sitting on the couch.

Kaidoh glanced to his right to see an annoyed Tezuka Kunimitsu and mistletoe above them.

"_Oh shit_," said Kaidoh.

Fuji laughed. Wonderful now Fuji was going to make this a huge scene or event of some sort. Tezuka and Kaidoh didn't like this one bit. They'd rather die than do this. Kaidoh hissed and blushed madly at the situation and looked away.

"Mn, both of you have to follow the tradition," Fuji said.

Inui instantly was between Tezuka and Kaidoh.

"Oh a three way kiss Inui? This will be interesting," said Fuji.

Eiji and Oishi looked disgusted and shocked at the current position the three had caught themselves in. Fuji was making this sound worse and worse by the minute and it was a wonder Tezuka didn't order Fuji to run laps around his own house.

" Fuji this is where I put the line down. Kaidoh will not be kissing anyone," said Inui.

Fuji opened his eyes again and they glinted dangerously.

"Oh are you jealous Inui? Because I'll get Tezuka out of this if you agree to kiss Kaidoh," he said.

Kaidoh paled.

"Kaidoh, please I want to help you," said Inui facing him.

Kaidoh trembled frightened as a kitten at the current situation. And then his pushed his senpai away and ran upstairs before Fuji could stop him.

"So it'll be just you and Tezuka?" asked Fuji cocking his head to the side.

"Wouldn't you be jealous Fuji? I am kissing the person you love aren't I?" Inui shot back at the tensai.

Fuji looked shocked and then smiled getting up from the table placing himself in between Inui and Tezuka pushing Tezuka against the doorframe. He glanced back at Inui saying, "Go comfort your snake; he's going to be quite scared if you don't settle things. I'll take care of Tezuka."

Inui didn't even reply back but got himself out the situation he was in and bounded upstairs.

Fuji stood on his tiptoes his lips teasingly brushing Tezuka's before pushing away and heading back toward the table. Tezuka tried to remain emotionless, but that didn't help. He was stunned. Fuji was such a tease! He barely even kissed him and didn't take advantage of the situation like Tezuka thought he would. Not that Tezuka minded, he had Oishi and Eiji in front of him so it wasn't like he would've kissed back but he would've allowed Fuji to kiss him deeply and maybe a little more. But he didn't so Tezuka made his way back to the table surprised and forgot all about his book on the coffee table.

* * *

Inui had found Kaidoh in their room lifting weights. He decided not to mention anything about the mistletoe incident unless Kaidoh himself mentioned it because he knew Kaidoh would shy off and push away or something.

"Kaidoh, you have too many on there. You're straining your legs too much," said Inui.

Kaidoh glanced at him and then obeyed only going to down to five lead bars before lifting his legs again. Inui sat next to him watching him carefully making sure he wasn't doing anything to hurt himself in any way. Finally Kaidoh stopped lifting and decided he was going to bed.

Inui took down more data on some occurrences that had taken place today and then took off his glasses and went to bed glancing only once back at Kaidoh's sleeping form on the other bed before also drifting to sleep as well.

* * *

Fuji and Tezuka headed upstairs calling it a night. They bided goodnight to Oishi who carried a sleeping Eiji upstairs to their own room. Tezuka and Fuji went through their usual routines of brushing their teeth. Tezuka taking a shower first and then Fuji and both then went to bed.

"Tezuka, you're okay right?" asked Fuji looking over at the figure on the both bed with his back turned towards Fuji.

"Yes, why do you ask?" replied Tezuka with his own question.

Fuji smiled.

"I'm just making sure. I wouldn't want you to leave again because of something I did," he answered simply.

Tezuka's body turned to face the tensai's on the other bed placing on his glasses.

"You didn't do anything last time though. I had gotten an offer in Okinawa as well and that's another reason I left," he replied.

"But you didn't even bother to tell anyone," pointed out Fuji.

Tezuka sighed; closing his hazel eyes and opening them again shifting on the bed again.

"That's because of the first reason I gave you," he stated.

Fuji opened his azure eyes and they looked hurt and angry.

"The first reason you gave me was a lie. You won't show anything but coldness or submission against me. All you do is look at me and let whatever I do happen."

"Isn't that what you wanted? To make me into your puppet you bend and break at your will?" asked Tezuka his eyes even colder than Fuji's.

Fuji looked dangerous at that moment as he stood up from the bed. The look he was giving Tezuka could send anyone running for the nearest exit but Tezuka looked twice as dangerous. The tension was thick in the room and anyone would want out of the room if they were anyone but them in there because anyone could clearly see a couple of Fuji's glass objects were going to be shattered against the wall.

And that's exactly what Fuji did. He grabbed a glass crystal ball he had received from his sister as a birthday present years ago and threw it hard against the white walls. It made a sickening shattering sound making Tezuka flinch as it had missed him by just centimeters. The glass flew all over the place and Fuji was so pissed his hand whirled around and hit the picture that was hung up on the wall. Another sickening shatter and then Fuji realized what he did and yelped as glass went all in his hands and arms.

"Syusuke!" exclaimed Tezuka jumping off of his bed and onto Fuji's trying to avoid as much glass as possible. He then realized what he said and completely cursed himself for saying what he said. None of what he said was true, he had just said things before thinking.

He grabbed Fuji's arm that was violently bleeding crimson. Fuji started crying from physical and emotional pain all at once. Tezuka hugged him for a short while letting Fuji sob.

"We need to get all that out. Where's your first aid kit?" asked Tezuka.

"Bathroom," said Fuji.

Tezuka went into the bathroom that was connected to Fuji's room since he had the master bedroom. He got a pair of small tweezers out, a damp cloth. Tezuka didn't know how bad the cuts were to need bandages so he would worry about them later.

He went back to Fuji who was still crying a little and Tezuka kissed his forehead telling him that he was sorry. That he'd take care of him. He picked out some of the less deep pieces first and with each deep piece that was stuck in Fuji's arm or hand, Fuji's eyes would tear up and he'd whimper and sometimes even yelp as Tezuka pulled piece by piece out of his flesh. He ran the cloth over Fuji's arm realizing that the cuts were already closing up. Fuji was a blessed child to heal fast even though major pain tended to be a problem for him. With a couple runs of the wet cloth over pale bloody skin, the blood was gone but Tezuka knew that there'd be scratches and maybe even worse; scars.

"You stay here and I'll get the glass up," said Tezuka placing a kiss on Fuji's lips gently. Fuji kissed back hotly and Tezuka pulled away mouthing a '_later, he promised'_ and then placed on some slippers so he wouldn't get cut and got the broom from upstairs and swept up the sharp mess on the floor. It was up in no time and Tezuka ordered Fuji to change clothes; that his were a bloody mess.

Fuji obeyed and Tezuka watched him change. Fuji was skinny and very tiny for a male. He was also very pale as well. But never the less Fuji was beautiful and looked like an angel in Tezuka's eyes. But the buchou knew better than to underestimate the angel. Because any angel had a devil dangerously waiting inside them.

Fuji glanced back at him smiling as if he didn't just throw a bunch of objects at the wall and cut the hell out of his arm.

"You enjoy watching me change?" he asked.

Tezuka gave a little smile.

"You're beautiful," he admitted.

Fuji chuckled at the answer the buchou gave, a little flattered.

"I'm still beautiful even after what you just saw?" he asked curiously.

Fuji pondered on that. Not many people could get him that worked up but Tezuka had pulled at his strings and he just completely snapped and started throwing and hitting anything in his reach. He had only gotten like that only once before and that's when Tezuka left for Okinawa without telling him. Fuji had gotten a knife and started stabbing at his sheets and pillows that day. He ripped at the clothes that he had with the knife managing to cut his flesh on his chest and arms in the process.

Fuji had gotten close to slitting his wrists as well until his brother arrived after hearing that Tezuka left without telling anyone. He was there to comfort his older brother but found a knife in Fuji's tiny hands in the bedroom his azure eyes wide and insane looking even with the look of insanity in his eyes he still looked hurt and he was crying. His clothes and bed and even the walls around him were covered in blood.

Yuuta had threw him to the floor threw the knife away from Fuji's reach and he started holding him down and started literally slapping sense into him until Yuuta started crying as well and hugged his brother who looked like an empty shell.

Fuji remembered the day well. He remembered his brother taking all of his clothes off and washing him in the bathtub and the water turned a deep red. Fuji laid there in water motionless as his younger brother cleaned the walls and threw away everything he destroyed. Yuuta had then returned picked him up from the bathtub and dressed him again and then placed him in bed telling his older brother that everything was okay. But Syusuke Fuji knew it wasn't. He was forever broken, broken of spirit, broken of speech at the time, broken of movement, and most of all brokenhearted.

"You're a beautiful mess. Every angel has its scars. I'm sorry for what I said. It just came out and what you said…I didn't know how to react to it," said Tezuka.

Fuji who was now fully dressed walked over to where Tezuka was laid down on the bed.

"May I?" he asked looking down at the hazel-eyed male below him.

"Join me." Was his answer moving over to Fuji could slide into the covers and curl beside him.

Tezuka placed his arms around Fuji's lithe form possessively and kissed at his hair. The tensai smiled enjoying the attention he was getting from the cold ex-buchou of Seigaku and allowed Tezuka to hold him for a very long time.

_(A/N: YAY! You guys have finally got your Tezuka/Fuji goodness! I think when I wrote this (which was a month agp) I had just watched episode 163 and I think I wanted to be devilish in my fic after that. -grins- Anway I bet half of you hate me for making Fuji a 'broken angel' as I would say; but as I said...alot of promises were made and broken. You'll figure out in the prequel. Anyway, next chapter we'll have more drama before Christmas. >> Actually DURING Christmas if 3:00 AM counts. I still have to get some Inui and Kaidoh goodness in there before Christmas. >> You might be disappointed though. XD Once again thank you for all your reviews, they've made some of my bad days be a little bit good. I'll be doing my best! Until next chapter!)_


	14. Memory 14

**Memory Fourteen**

Kaidoh couldn't sleep after he woke up. There were too many thoughts in his head now and they weren't leaving him alone. His eyes darted toward the digital clock it was about one o'clock AM and what woke him up in the first place was sounds of breaking glass down the hall. He heard movement from the hall and someone going back upstairs and a door closing.

Kaidoh sat up from the bed shivering at how cold it was. He glanced at his senpai to find him still asleep. Good because he was going out to the river to practice and he didn't need to be stalked. Especially when he was feeling extremely awkward being around him.

He slipped out of his nightclothes and grabbed a dark blue long sleeved shirt and some jeans. He slipped on his tennis shoes and headed downstairs where his racket lay in the living room where he didn't have time to pick it up when the whole mistletoe fiasco happened. He unlocked the front door and jogged down the streets like he would when he usually did his nightly run.

The river was farther away than it would be from his parents house or the college. It was cold and he forgot to bring himself some warm water that would've been really nice right now as he arrived near the river where the bridge was. He sat there for a while to rest and instantly started thinking. Inui tried to save him. From kissing. And offered himself to Kaidoh instead so Kaidoh wouldn't have to kiss Tezuka.

Kaidoh was confused. Why would Inui-senpai care? Wouldn't it be more good data? Yes Kaidoh was scared as hell. He of course didn't want to kiss anyone but he had been having some weird feelings that were starting to hit him when he was around his senpai.

Kaidoh picked up his racket and started swinging.

Maybe it was love? Kaidoh blushed at the word and shook his head swinging the racket again. Love. It sounded too mushy for Kaidoh's liking. The word didn't sound right. And what would Inui-senpai think about such feelings? Kaidoh had no idea. He wasn't even going to think about the after effects if he told. Because he was never going to tell Inui-senpai that he loved him. It would make Inui leave. Again. And he might never look back. And Kaidoh didn't want that, Inui gave him a reason to play tennis. Without him, tennis didn't feel the same to Kaidoh.

Kaidoh stopped swinging and rested. His hands went onto his cell phone and looked at the time. Three o'clock in the morning. He was about to head home when he was roughly shoved onto the ground and punched in the jaw.

"Look who we found on our turf," said a male's voice.

Kaidoh opened his eyes only to be punched again in the stomach and someone else kicked him in the ribs. He couldn't breathe but he had sense enough to press the talk button on his phone and know where the speed dial was without looking and hoped whoever the phone called would be able to wake whoever's number was first on the list.

The person who had him pinned down grabbed the phone and pressed the end button and knew it had been thrown aside. And then he was roughly kissed on the mouth and Kaidoh didn't dare breathe or move. He was scared to death that he was going to be killed. He felt metal being pressed at his throat and he knew if he made a little move forward or even tried to fight back that his throat would get slit.

"He's quite a submissive one boss," said someone beside Kaidoh.

"Quite a cute punk isn't he? I'll let you have him after I'm done with him," replied the person on top of Kaidoh his mouth tearing apart from him.

Kaidoh tried to open his eyes only be kicked again. He winced in pain and then finally he found himself not being able to breathe. He could just remember his shirt being ripped apart and rough texture of ropes going around his wrist and ankles.

* * *

Inui was woken up by his cell phone ringing loudly. It was glowing a bright white from the screen on the bedside table. As soon as he answered someone hung up and Inui looked at the name on the glowing screen. _Kaidoh_. Inui's eyes instantly shot towards the empty bed and then he placed his glasses on to make sure he was seeing right.

Yes Kaidoh was gone and he had just tried to call him. Inui tried to call back only to find out the phone had been disconnected. Something was wrong. Very wrong, Kaidoh should've answered his phone and it was working just a second ago and then when Inui called back it was turned off. That and the phone only rang only rang two times. Inui had enough sense to quickly get dressed and get back up to go help him find Kaidoh.

Inui knocked on Fuji's door first. He heard someone move up from the bed and Tezuka was the one who answered it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Kaidoh's gone," replied Inui.

Fuji got up from the bed glancing at the clock his eyes going wide.

"At three fifteen in the morning?" he asked.

"I'll explain everything while we find him but something is very wrong," said Inui.

Momoshiro came out into the hall his eyes wide and he looked pissed just as well. Obviously he had eavsdropped and head the news through the door. Ryoma was right behind him, looking as bored as ever. How could he be calm at a time like this dammit? Kaidoh was missing!

"Mamushi's gone?" Momoshiro asked.

"No time to explain. I need back up though just in case something has happened," replied Inui racing downstairs.

Fuji and Tezuka got dressed and woke up Eiji and Oishi who bounded downstairs looking like a bunch of scared kitten. Eiji clung onto Oishi's arm as he himself listened to Inui who was explaining the whole situation. Ryoma at the time was clam a yelling Momoshiro down.. Everyone made their way to the driveway looking worried and feeling cold.

"We should split up and search. We'll find Kaidoh faster that way. Ryoma and Inui take the scooter and search. Tezuka and I will take my car. And Eiji, Oishi, and Momo you take the other car. If you find Kaidoh call and tell us," said Fuji.

Ryoma started up the scooter and Inui got on as well and they left first. Fuji and Tezuka taking the opposite road and Oishi's car headed straight.

"How do you know something's wrong senpai?" asked Ryoma.

Inui paused for a second.

"He tried calling, the phone rang two times and then stopped. I tried calling back but his phone was off afterward," he explained trembling.

Ryoma braked at a stop sign and then sped off again.

"Kaidoh cares a lot about you. He tried really hard to get you something for Christmas," said Ryoma as they looked at both sides of the road to see if they could find Kaidoh. But so far there was no sign of him.

"Really? Don't tell me what he got me. But I'm glad to know he cares," replied Inui.

Ryoma smirked as they headed to the road where the river was a couple miles away.

"He might even love you senpai," he said.

There was a long silence and Inui thought about Kaidoh loving him. It sounded nice. Inui had to admit to himself that he cared for Kaidoh deeply and never wanted to see him hurt in anyway. And now that he thought about it, care was too weak of a word. Yes, he loved Kaidoh very much. When they were in junior high he was very unsure on how he felt and during highschool he was more confident about the fact but didn't want Kaidoh to break away from him completely. And when Inui moved to Europe to study, he missed him. His data had been slightly off and he called Kaidoh once a week to see if he was okay until a month or so later when Inui and his studying got to be advanced, keeping him busy all the time.

As they neared the river they saw a group of people. Three people gathered around something and as they headed across the bridge Inui saw what had happened and his stomach did a flip. Ryoma also noticed and sped across the road and called Fuji telling them they had found Kaidoh but they needed back up to get to the river as soon as possible. He turned off his phone and then stopped. The gang of people were too distracted at what they had in front of them to care who showed up.

One of them was on top of an unconscious and tied up Kaidoh kissing him roughly. Inui didn't even bother to take a quiet approach, he tackled the one who was kissed Kaidoh yanking the punk by the hair.

"Oh fuck!" said the blonde who screeched at the surprise attack.

Ryoma sighed.

"Baka Inui-senpai," he muttered.

Inui was yanked to the ground and Ryoma tried to fight back as one of the gangsters tried to grab him. Ryoma punched and kicked as much as he could until he felt a knife being held at his throat. Inui had flung the person who had his throat off on him stepping on blonde's hands hearing a sickening crack of bones that pleased him hearing the bones crack of the hands that had just seconds ago roamed all over Kaidoh's body.

The brown haired one tackled Inui bringing him to the ground. His glasses falling off into the grass in the process.

"Alright bitch, time to pay," said the blonde getting up off the ground.

"Hold it!" called out a voice.

Inui saw a blurry form of Fuji Syusuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu standing up on the road way.

"Seems like we have more visitors. Hey babe you know what happens to people who visit our turf?" asked the one who had a hold of Ryoma.

Fuji gave no reply but instantly tried to head for Kaidoh.

"Make one more move pretty and we kill these two," called out the blonde.

Fuji stopped in his tracks and glanced back at Tezuka as if to ask him what to do. Tezuka was afraid as well. And now that Fuji had stepped away from him and was a couple feet away from him at the moment it worsened the situation they were in.

And Kaidoh, Inui finally had a chance to see Kaidoh, even without his glasses, Inui knew Kaidoh looked a mess. His dark blue shirt was completely ripped down the middle revealing his chest, his jeans were hanging down to his thighs and his undergarments were shredded barely even hanging on his body.

Inui felt angry with himself for not noticing that Kaidoh had left. He felt his blood boil and wanted to kill the people who did this Kaidoh and were holding Inui down at this very moment. And then there was a shout from the left side of him. Ryoma made a tricky move of kicking the person behind him in between the legs. He instantly stumbled to the ground and got out of reach of the gangster was holding himself in pain.

Tezuka then made a move for the one holding Inui and had literally thrown the blonde into the river. Of course the other aimed for Fuji who was thrown back against the ground by Ryoma pushed him out of the way and sent both the punk and Ryoma rolling on the ground. Momo had gotten there and sent the blonde unconscious after he had gotten out of the river. The one who had gotten hit badly by Ryoma was now back up but Tezuka had already punched the guy in the jaw sending him flying to the ground.

Eiji gasped at the sight and Oishi was dialing the police up. All three of the attackers were knocked out thanks to Tezuka, Momo, Ryoma, and Inui who did one hell of an ass-kicking job. Inui retrieved his glasses and walked over to Kaidoh. It was worse now looking closer even in the dark. Kaidoh was bleeding badly and he almost looked dead. Ropes were around his wrist and ankles and Inui got the knife beside him and cut through the ropes. Inui checked for Kaidoh's pulse, and thankfully he was alive.

The police came soon after arresting the gangsters saying the police for had wanted them for awhile now. They questioned everyone quickly and examined Kaidoh telling them that there was nothing severe to take him home and clean him up and let him get plenty of rest. Inui had placed Kaidoh's clothes back on him except his shirt, which was shredded to pieces. Momo lent his jacket to Inui to place around Kaidoh. Momo and Ryoma left on the scooter and Eiji and Oishi left in the car, they placed Kaidoh in the car laying him down on Inui's lap. Fuji and Tezuka followed behind the scooter and car in front of them heading home at about five o'clock in the morning. It was already Christmas. And a very dramatic early Christmas morning at that.

_(A/N: OMFG! I was so OOC wasn't it? Then again, Kaidoh would've fought if he didn't have a knife to his throat... And Inui was just pissed (I tend to think that it takes alot to make Inui mad..>> and hurting Kaidoh is on the alot list) because Kaidoh was hurt physically, probably mentally too. Heh, you'll see next chapter. There's alot of Inu/Kai goodness in the next chapter and we FINALLY after all your paitence with me, we finally get to Christmas! Which means present opening time! XD Um just an **IMPORTANT NOTE: There's a certian part in a certian chapter that isn't rated PG-13 so the rating will have to go up when that happens. It's nothing really explicit though (I have a hard time writing lemon scenes so this one is barely even a lime) but it does have clothing removal, kissing, and a little bit of touching.** Between which characters? I can't tell you yet. Anyway still read it even if the rating goes up, it's the same stuff. I won't let the rating go up until we get to that chapter so be sure to maybe place the rating setting on "All Ratings" when I tell you that we have gotten to that certian chapter. Alrighty, until next chapter!) _


	15. Memory 15

**Memory Fifteen **

Inui stripped Kaidoh of his shredded clothes and placed him in the bathtub. He wasn't up yet but Inui was hoping that the warmth water might wake him up, and even if he didn't he knew that Kaidoh wouldn't want to wake up dirty. Inui now noticed in light that Kaidoh had bruises on his ribs. They looked painful but Kaidoh would live. Despite the bruises and cuts that Kaidoh had on his body he still had a perfect form and Inui admired all of what was laid out before him. He was entranced.

Inui ran a warm wash cloth over Kaidoh's skin washing off the mud and blood caked on his skin. The wash cloth trailed down him arms and chest and then lower. Inui blushed and washed the lower parts of Kaidoh's body, which made the boy stir squirming.

"Kaidoh?" asked Inui hopefully. He quickly let his hands, which grasped the wash cloth pull away from Kaidoh.

"Inui-senpai?" asked Kaidoh opening his eyes.

"You're okay. I'm glad," said Inui smiling.

Kaidoh sat up in the water a little and winced a little. Everything hurt. Especially in between his legs.

"Sore?" asked Inui.

"Yes," replied Kaidoh.

Inui looked at him for a long while.

"Where?" he asked.

"Between the legs, ankles, and wrists," replied Kaidoh. And then Kaidoh realized where he was. In the bathtub completely naked in front of Inui-senpai who had previously been washing him down. Kaidoh blushed and looked away.

"They didn't-" began Inui.

Kaidoh shook his head.

"I grasped me too hard there. I don't think they placed themselves inside me though," he assured.

Inui sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. You worried me a lot. I was the one who got your call," he said.

Kaidoh looked a little embarrassed at the fact that his senpai went to find him late and night; saved him, and brought him back here.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep and had to train near the river to help me think straight. And then they came while I was checking the time on my phone and I tried calling you and they pressed the end button and threw the phone-! Oh shit my phone and racket!" he blurted out all at once.

"I have your phone. Your racket I left. I forgot it was there and if anything it got broke between all the stuff that happened while you were knocked out," explained Inui.

Kaidoh groaned and leaned back into the water. Inui blushed a little at how Kaidoh was laying completely vulnerable and tired in the water. He wanted to touch him so badly.

"Kaidoh you're going to have to let me wash your hair. That's the only thing I haven't gotten to yet," said Inui trying to shake such thoughts away.

"Why didn't you do that first?" asked Kaidoh blushing now realizing that Inui's hands had roamed all over him to wash his body.

"Because I didn't want to wake you. Now sit up a little," replied Inui.

Kaidoh allowed his senpai to wash his hair and actually liked it. It felt nice to his scalp and head as Inui massaged there a little making Kaidoh arch his neck back a little. And then realized he was being stupid and hissed.

Inui chuckled and told him to lean back in the water so the shampoo would get out of his hair Kaidoh did as he was told and as soon as Kaidoh was finished getting all the soap out of his hair, with much help from Inui he was pulled out of the bathtub. Kaidoh got dressed into some clothes Inui picked out of his bag. Which ended up being dark red shirt and some black jeans. And also brushed his teeth to get away the terrible taste of blood and the flavor of the guy who had placed his mouth on him.

Inui had quickly gotten himself a shower, got dressed, and returned to join Kaidoh who was sitting on the bed staring out the window.

"Let's go downstairs and I'll get us something to eat," said Inui helping Kaidoh up off the bed.

They both went downstairs and half way down the stairs Inui decided to carry Kaidoh bridal style, and Kaidoh loudly protested on the way downstairs. Everyone was downstairs in the kitchen chatting quietly. They were surprised to see Kaidoh up so soon and not to mention being carried by Inui.

"Ah the mamushi has awoken!" said Momo happily.

"Good morning how are you feeling?" asked Fuji who was preparing some Christmas breakfast. French toast, blueberry muffins, and pancakes.

"Fsshu I'm fine," replied Kaidoh as Inui placed him in a chair and then sat next to him.

"You cause so much trouble mamushi! We all had to save your ass!" said Momo.

"I didn't ask to be saved," muttered Kaidoh angrily.

"Oh but you _needed_ to be saved," said Inui smiling.

Ryoma smirked.

"Inui-senpai was panicking and sent us all looking for you. Him and I ended up searching and we found you by the river. And then that gang was touching you all over. And then Inui-senpai without even thinking tackles the guy who was touching you at the time yanking him by the hair and sending him to the ground," he began dramatically.

Kaidoh's eyes went wide.

"That was stupid," he said.

Inui laughed.

"Yes it was because it was three against one until Ryoma tried fighting back too. They had got me by the throat."

"And then Tezuka and I appeared and Ryoma was caught. We were threatened if we moved they'd kill both Inui and Ryoma. And Ryoma had a knife to his throat so we had no idea what to do. Until Ryoma kicks the guy who was holding him in the sensitive area," called out Fuji busily flipping the pancakes.

"OH! Nobody told me that part of the story! Echizen you go! I always knew you had a kick-ass side!" exclaimed Momo.

Ryoma smirked and stuck his tongue out.

"I always had one. I thought you would've noticed by now.'

"And then Tezuka made a move and threw the blonde who had a hold of Inui into the river," said Fuji smiling.

Eiji's eyes went wide excitedly.

"WOW! Tezuka-buchou fought? Nya!"

Tezuka made a grunt and looked away.

"And then Eiji and I appeared and we called the police," pointed out Oishi.

"Yeah and did I mention Inui-senpai broke fingers?" asked Ryoma.

Kaidoh was now most definitely stunned. He had thought his senpai would be the type to avoid violence and give in but Kaidoh was obviously wrong. If Inui had broke fingers then he was dangerous.

"Hey, uh…Inui-senpai. If I ever did anything to piss you off I'm sorry," said Momo nervously.

"Hoi me too! Now back to the story! The police came and arrested the three people and then told us to just let you rest and get cleaned up that you were okay. All of us headed home and Inui re-dressed you and carried you to the car. And then we were home and Inui threatened us if anyone woke you up or disturbed you two we'd have to drink Inui Juice. And then he took you upstairs," said Eiji ending the story.

Fuji set the table and everyone looked hungrily at the food. Inui served Kaidoh who complained that he couldn't eat that much but Inui insisted that he ate every bite. And Kaidoh obeyed.

Everyone helped clean up the table or wash the dishes even though Fuji protested that Kaidoh should sit down and relax. Everyone decided they'd meet back up in an hour or two to open presents.

Ryoma had gotten himself a shower first and then shook the drops of water out of his hair as he got dressed. He picked out some black dress pants and Momo smiled watching him.

"Don't forget," he pointed out.

Ryoma smirked grabbing the white sweater and pulled it down over his head and body. Momo looked in awe at Ryoma.

"I'm taking it that I look nice?" he asked.

"You look cute," Momo replied happily.

Ryoma made a face at the word cute. Women often made that comment about him and he tended to dislike the word cute. Or adorable…or anything that a female would squeal over.

"Cute doesn't sound right though," said Ryoma.

"Fine then. How about molestable?" asked Momo.

"Momo!"

"Well you are!" exclaimed Momo innocently.

Ryoma sat next to him smiling evilly sliding himself onto his boyfriend's lap.

"Does that mean you want to make love to me?" he asked.

Momo thought about it. It sounded nice. Really really nice.

"May-be."

"Tonight?As a Christmas present?" asked Ryoma hopefully.

"You spoiled brat," said Momo smiling.

* * *

"Oishi what did you get me?" asked Eiji excitedly.

Oishi laughed at the hyper-active red head who was bouncing excitedly on the bed.

"You'll figure out in an hour or so," he said.

"Aww, Oishi you're no fun!" said Eiji pouting.

Oishi sat on his own bed as Eiji got out his iPod and started listening to some J-Pop.

"Listen with me Oishi?" asked Eiji scooting over on the bed. It was an offer to sit next to him and listen to music. Oishi and him often did that when they were cold or tired. Oishi nodded and slid into bed beside Eiji who gave him the left earpiece. The both rested their heads on one another listening to Chemistry's "Kimi Ga Iru" through one ear.

"Oishi maybe we should move the pet shop close to home. Here. Close to Fuji and Tezuka," suggested Eiji.

"Why so?" asked Oishi.

There was a silence as another song started up as the last of the lyrics to the song played out.

" Nagasaki isn't where we belong. This is our home and we can't avoid it. If Tezuka leaves then we can at least keep Fujiko company. If Tezuka stays then we can be close friends. We can be with everyone. Everyone is here Oishi," explained Eiji.

"You're right, everyone is here."

Eiji's blue eyes peered up at Oishi.

"So we'll do it?" he asked hopefully.

Oishi smiled tiredly.

"Yeah, let's. We're giving Hisoka a burden to handle with. He needs to get out more and not think about work or baby-sitting Rukia and Li… We can be here and live happy. And we'll be close our friends and families," he answered.

"Hoi Oishi, you'll never leave me will you?" asked Eiji.

Oishi shook his head no.

"Never Eiji. You'll be with me forever."

"That sounds nice too," Eiji said.

* * *

Fuji smiled taking the wrapped presents he had for Tezuka out of the bedroom closet.

"Hm?"

"Saa, Tezuka get yours out we're placing them under the Christmas tree," said Fuji.

Tezuka sighed taking only half of what he had for Fuji out of his suitcase and went downstairs, Fuji following behind him.

"Everyone! Grab you're presents and place them under the tree," called out Fuji from the hall.

Even from downstairs near the Christmas tree in the living room you could hear rustles and everyone moving. You could also hear Eiji excitedly yelling, "Hoi! Presents!"

Eventually everyone was downstairs (avoiding the mistletoe…well maybe except Ryoma and Momo who quickly kissed eachother) gathered around the tree. Fuji smiled.

"Let me get the cookies and we'll open them," he said making his way into the kitchen. More chocolate cookies and milk for everyone. He brought them into the living room and everyone helped themselves.

"Alright Eiji and Oishi you go first," suggested Fuji.

"Alright! Me search! Yes I found Oishi's!" exclaimed Eiji excitedly who had dug through some presents to find his.

Oishi had found Eiji's easily knowing that he had wrapped his gift in bright blue and red paper. Eiji and Oishi opened their gifts gasping.

"Shuichiro," breathed out Eiji.

"Eiji you-" began Oishi.

Both of them looked up at eachother and smiled.

They had both gotten eachother the same thing in different colors. Oishi had gotten the ring Eiji picked out that had green gems in it. Eiji got the ring with the sapphire stones in placed. Both had the same title on the same place. 'Golden Pair'.

"Are you two going to propose to eachother?" teased Fuji.

Eijiblushed a littleglancing back at Fuji and then looking back at Oishi.

"Oishi," he said.

"It's a beautiful gift," said Oishi.

"Yours is too. It was to make up for the one that got bent out of shape by the filter," replied Eiji.

Oishi placed the ring on his ring finger and Eiji did the same and shyly kissed Oishi on the mouth.

"Thank you," he whispered blushing.

Oishi smiled and both their fingers entwined eachother's.

"Echizen open mine," said Momo grinning as he placed a whole cookie in his mouth.

"Only if you open yours," replied Ryoma but he was already searching for his gift under the tree.

Momo also found several packages from the kid under the tree and wondered if he maybe had gotten just as spoilt as Echizen had been.

They opened their gifts together and Momo smiled.

"You got me a Namie Amuro CD! And Asian Kung Fu Generation! Echi-zen!" he exclaimed almost like a girl would with his name. The same long drawled out pronounced version. Ryoma couldn't help but flinch at itas he opened the silver paper that covered the box. He gasped as what was inside the box.

"Takeshi, you spoil me," breathed out Ryoma his eyes going wide at the earrings he got. Everyone gathered around Ryoma's gift wide-eyed.

"Hoi! Ochibi I didn't know you had your ears pierced!" called out Eiji.

Ryoma smirked as Momo opened up the manga and chocolate and gumdrops grinning. His violet eyes stared at Ryoma the whole time as he tucked his hair behind his ears to reveal silver hoops. He took them out to place the tiny diamond studs in.

"They suit you well," said Fuji his eyes opening to admire the diamonds.

"Yes Momoshiro has good taste," admitted Oishi as the others admired the earrings.

"Thank you," said Ryoma blushing at all the attention he was getting.

"Welcome, I like yours as well. You spoiled me too," said Momo grinning at all the new manga he got.

"Fsshu, I told him that too," said Kaidoh rolling his eyes.

"This is none of your business mamushi," snapped Momo glaring at him.

Kaidoh rolled his eyes.

"You're the one that brought it up you idiot. I just commented on it," he said.

"You got just as spoiled. Inui-senpai shouldn't have got anything for you but he did and he spent way too much for you. I don't know why he even goes through so much trouble," snapped Momo.

Kaidoh's eyes went wide and then he hissed again.

"With that said why don't you and Inui open your gifts next. Tezuka and I are willing to go last," said Fuji breaking up the argument.

It didn't take long for Kaidoh to find his gifts. He was surprised that he got two. He first thanked Inui who also thanked Kaidoh in return and opened the first box.

A coat. A really nice coat that was lightweight but soft and black.

"You'll be able to stay warm and maybe even train a little bit now with that," explained Inui who had opened the set of pens.

"Kaidoh, do you know how expensive this brand of pens are? I only had one set before…"

Now Kaidoh knew why everything he bought was so expensive. Kaidoh thought it was the notebook but now he fully knew it was the pens. He hissed and glared at Ryoma who took that as a thank you for helping. Kaidoh decided to not reply to his senpai's comment, not even knowing what to say, and decided to open his other gift. And he was in awe. A new racket, dark blue, perfect frame, strings tightened, and perfect grip. It must've been a fortune.

"I told you that you were spoilt," muttered Momo.

Ryoma smirked.

"That's a very expensive brand," he pointed out.

Fuji smiled and nodded. Kaidoh hissed and blushed.

"Inui-senpai…"

"Kaidoh, how am I ever going to be able to write data in this? It's too nice looking," said Inui flipping through the pages of the gold leafed notebook.

"Fsshu, you're not supposed to write data in it," he said.

"What am I supposed to write in it then?" asked Inui.

"Other things. That aren't data," said Kaidoh.

Hm what a challenge. Something couldn't be used for data. Inui smiled knowing Kaidoh well enough to know what he meant and thanked him again. Kaidoh did the same saying that Inui spent too much money on him.

"And that was to make up for the damaged racket from today," pointed out Inui.

Kaidoh hissed again and Fuji and Tezuka made a move to open the last presents under the tree. Fuji smiled as he found a CD that he had wanted that included the song 'Shiki No Uta' and a digital camera.

"Thank you," he said.

Tezuka also opened his presents too to find a photo album filled with pictures back from Seigaku. And he also found he had gotten another thick novel to read. One that he had been wanting for read for a while now. The book was by an author from America but reading English sometimes gave him a headache so he was going to wait until the book was translated into Japanese for him. And Fuji had gotten the book for him as soon as he found it at the bookstore. Tezuka had also oddly enough has another gift under the tree. Tezuka opened the box and his eyes widened.

"Eiji suggested it and I thought it would look nice," said Fuji.

A bracelet. It wasn't as extravagant as Echizen's earrings or the Golden Pair's matching rings, but it was all as well wonderful. It was a simple silver chain with only one gem in which ended up being an azure color. A very light blue.

"Syusuke," he whispered.

"Wear it," said Fuji and then he moved closer to Tezuka and whispered in his ear, "To think of me when you go off again."

Fuji held hold on Tezuka's left wrist and fastened the chain around it.

"I know you're not fond of jewelry, but this is something to keep us connected," he continued.

Tezuka sighed.

"We were always connected Syusuke, always."

Eiji smiled at the sight in front of him.

"They've really have worked things out. I'm happy for them they've completely regained their relationship. I don't think our buchou will have the heart to leave," he said.

"Hm, either way they'll call eachother," added Oishi.

Everyone told more stories over the little things. The things that they did when they were in school until it got late. Fuji took some pictures of everyone with the digital camera even taking some when people weren't even noticing. Fuji secretly smiled at those pictures knowing they'd be a precious part of his album. Ryoma and Momo went upstairs long before anyone else did and Eiji and Oishi did too saying if they were still downstairs that they'd check up on everyone else later. Kaidoh and Inui decided to go out for awhile, out to the park maybe to train. Tezuka and Fuji were the only ones now in the living room now and they both looked at eachother for a long while not even saying anything to eachother. It was already dark outside and the only lights on in the downstairs part of the house were the lit Christmas tree giving the room and a little bit of the kitchen a dim glow.

Fuji crawled over to Tezuka and hugged him for a long time breaking the silence by saying, "I love you."

"I love you too Syusuke. Don't ever forget it."

Fuji pulled away from the embrace and his azure eyes looked fire-lit at he looked into Tezuka's hazel eyes that hid a little bit of his emotions behind his frameless glasses.

Then the doorbell rang. Fuji smiled getting up off the floor and turned on the living room lights and opened the door to be greeted by Yumiko Fuji. She smiled and entered the house and said hello to Tezuka asking him how life was treating him. Fuji had given his older sister his Christmas presents he got for her and she thanked him. And also gave him her present which ended up being some lucky tarot cards.

"Syusuke, I won't be able to see you for New Years, so may I read your fortune right now?" asked Yumiko.

"That would be nice Nee-san," replied Fuji sitting down across from her.

"I can do Tezuka's as well," Yumiko offered.

"Yes, let's do Tezuka's as well," said Fuji smiling. Tezuka was about to protest but knew that he wouldn't be able to.

Yumiko grasped Syusuke's hand and she closed her eyes and got her mind clear. The older sister had always had a certain gift and it had been ESP. She was very accurate at fortune telling and often felt spiritual presence around her. Yumiko had often found it to be a curse and a blessing. Because whatever bad happened she couldn't control.

"You're going to have a very good year Syusuke. You'll be with ones you love. There will be much success. But there is a downside to the year as well. There's going to be some pressure placed on you and your brother some how. But it'll be something that you'll be able to handle. There's also going to be an attempt at suicide with one of your friends in the middle of the year. But it's up to you weather that person stays or goes. You'll also be bound by rivals. In all you'll have a bigger family than you've ever had before, even though you'll loose some."

Fuji's eyes widened. And the understood that he might be able to control some of what might go on. And now he knew that he'd have his friends and the ones he loved behind him all the way. The year had turned out better than the last couple ones where Yumiko had seen Tezuka leaving. The prediction for that year had been, 'Your year will be successful. You will pass many tests that fall before you, but there will be one test that you won't be able to be fully successful on.'

Fuji had now understood what the test had been and what the blessing had been. Tezuka. Tezuka leaving and Tezuka returning. The year coming up in just days seemed like a happy one though.

Yumiko the grasped Tezuka's hand and smiled.

"How interesting," she said.

_(A/N:An extra long chapter for the extra sweet! If that makes sense... Anyway; I know it sounds like everyone got a piece of jewelry but it's hard to think of things. >> Fuji didn't get jewelry -snicker- Actually he had some more Christmas presents back in the bedroom. XD Actually it's the chocolate and stuff people but feel free to think what you want to think! Now I must warn you my Golden Pair is stuff is odd and it's hard to do because they're so friggin' cannon so when you see something happen to them and go 'wtf' don't say I didn't warn you. >> ANYWAY...the pen set Inui got... I imagine him to get the cheapest pens because he likes to save money so getting a set of pens that are 4.00 or more is alot. And it was a set might I add that had green, black, and blue ink. XD Which makes you sort of think there eh? So..okay next chapter we get Tezuka's fortune told; and not to mention there's a really sweet conversation between Syusuke and his beloved older sister Yumiko. And what you've all been waiting for, the INU/KAI! Okay that's all what's coming next chapter, next update shall be Wednesday so keep on looking for updates!)_


	16. Memory 16

**Memory Sixteen **

Yumiko grasped Tezuka's tennis callused hands and smiled.

"How interesting," she said.

"Hm?" asked Fuji.

"He shall also be with the one he loves and will be involved with him and his friends for awhile. But there is once more a downside. There's also pressure his profession. He'll chose between one or the other. But after a while he'll find that he will still have his profession and love close to home. His friends bind him to the things he loves. But there's some mixed feelings between certain people," Yumiko replied releasing his hands.

"I'm sure he'll be able to handle it," said Fuji.

Yumiko nodded.

"Kunimitsu is a very strong person," she said.

Tezuka looked away embarrassed and both siblings chuckled. Tezuka decided to get some things ready upstairs and it left Fuji alone with his sister.

"Did you Yuuta tell you?" Fuji asked.

"Hm? Oh you mean about Hajime?" asked Yumiko.

Fuji nodded.

"Yes he did. I'm not sure how Kaa-san and Tousan are going to take it. But Yuuta is happier than he's been in ages. And Hajime seems like a worthy person, he'll be able to take care of him. I've accepted their relationship fully," replied Yumiko.

"I wasn't sure at first. Mizuki's done a lot to hurt my brother, but Yuuta is obsessed with him and if that boy had lasted with my brother this long and held him as tightly as he did a couple days ago when they came over. Mizuki has my trust. I can't take away something that my brother loves. That be like him taking Tezuka away from me," answered Fuji.

Yumiko smiled.

"Have you worked things out with Kunimitsu, Syusuke?" she asked.

Fuji looked out the window and then back at her.

"Yes. Not a lot has been explained to me, Tezuka tends to not want to talk about the past and likes to look at the future. But after I yelled at him last night he held me close and comforted me when I needed it the most. Both of us had fought and he put it all aside just to take care of me. That means a lot. Nee-san, I'm in love with him. I've been since I was in Junior High," he said.

"I know. I could see it. You were a little wounded when he left for Germany and the day you played a serious match together and he won, you were so happy when you got home that I had thought he had kissed you and proposed to you. Syusuke, you do what you think is right. I will tell you what I told you Yuuta. Our mother and father will never agree with us. They don't support that sort of thing because things like this weren't known or common back in time and were taboo subjects. You and Tezuka hold on tight and everything will be okay. If you need _anything_ Syusuke, anything at all, you have me and you have your brother and Mizuki at this point. If financially things mess up you're welcome to share my house with my boyfriend. We won't mind a bit. Don't be afraid to ask," said Yumiko.

"Thank you Nee-san, that means a lot coming from you. I doubt it'll become that bad, but I'll take you up on that offer if something were to God forbid happen," replied Fuji.

Yumiko hugged her little brother tight and cried a little. And Syusuke let her, telling her that everything was going to be okay. Yumiko kissed Syusuke on the forehead and stood up.

"I'm going to leave now. I have to meet Keisumi at the house. We're having a Christmas party and I need to get back. Take care of yourself," she said grabbing up her belongings.

Fuji gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and led her out her sports car. He watched her drive off down the road and then smiled. Everything was going to be all right. He knew it would be. He had his friends that were like his own family supporting him all the way.

Two arms went around him keeping him warm.

"Mn, Tezuka," murmured Fuji leaning into his boyfriend's strong body. It was still very cold outside and Fuji was taking advantage of the warmth around him.

"You've gotten just as spoiled as Echizen. Maybe even more spoilt. Come up stairs with me," said Tezuka.

They walked inside and Fuji asked, "What do have planned?"

"You'll see."

Upstairs Fuji smirked as he heard cries of pleasure Echizen. In a way he couldn't even imagine how Momo was even managing. Ryoma has such a small frame and yet, Momoshiro was taller and a lot bigger framed. Fuji couldn't help but be a little bit curious on how Ryoma and Momoshiro's first time was going to work out.

* * *

Kaidoh slumped down on one of the park benches cold and exhausted from playing a game of tennis with Inui. He had gotten to test out his new racket and was pleased at how well the racket held up. It still didn't seem like a fun idea of playing tennis in the winter though.

"You play beautifully with that racket. I'm impressed," said Inui sitting down next to him.

"You're still good as well senpai," added Kaidoh.

There was a long silence and Kaidoh pulled his coat tighter around him as they looked at some of the stars in the sky. Kaidoh allowed himself to relax and then felt an arm go around his waist and pull him close.

"It's cold," murmured Inui.

Kaidoh blushed and glanced at his senpai who was holding him tight.

"You're cold?" he asked.

"Yes. You're warm, don't pull away from me," replied Inui.

Kaidoh hissed and let silence take its place again. It was much warmer with Inui closer to him. Kaidoh didn't know weather if it was because of body warmth or if it was from him blushing…

"You worried me last night Kaidoh," said Inui laying his head down on Kaidoh's shoulder.

"You're using me as a pillow…fsshu… and I'm sorry for making you have to go through all that," answered Kaidoh.

Inui shifted a little.

"What I can't use my kouhai as a pillow? You're a good pillow… and I didn't care what I had to go through to get you away from those people. I would've done anything Kaidoh. Kaoru….I…-" Inui's voice trailed off.

Kaidoh hissed and blushed.

"You?"

"Kaoru I love you so much. I would never let anyone harm you. Ever."

Kaidoh's eyes went wide and pushed his senpai away to face him. Snowflakes decided to take their place on the ground and everything else again. They both looked at eachother for a long time.

"Do you not love me back Kaoru?" asked Inui.

"Inui-…senpai. May I love you back?" asked Kaidoh with his own question.

"Yes. You can love me as much as I love you," assured Inui.

Kaidoh leaned closer to Inui who smiled. Kaidoh closed his eyes and felt his senpai's lips descend upon his. Both of their lips were cold thanks to being outside but they kept eachother warm. Inui's tongue flitted out at Kaidoh's bottom lip giving him permission to be able to deepen the kiss. Their tongues touched and their teeth clicked against one another's. And they both broke away. There was another long silence and finally Kaidoh asked, "Inui-senpai, was that your first kiss?"

Inui chuckled and nodded looking down at the ground.

"You can stop with the senpai. I've been meaning to tell you that for a while lately that we're both not in school anymore. And was it yours?" he asked.

"Gomen, it's a habit. And it was. You're good…" replied Kaidoh.

"At kissing?" asked Inui standing up off the bench dusting snow off of himself. He held his hand out to Kaidoh who accepted it and also got up only to attach himself to Inui's arm nodding against it to say yes. Inui chuckled and ruffled Kaidoh's hair that had a couple snowflakes in it lovingly with his other arm that was free from Kaidoh's grasp.

"I'm taking you liked it. Now I'm not confident on my kissing skills, so maybe when we get back home we can practice," he said.

Kaidoh blushed at that and hissed.

"Inui, there's no practicing with kissing. Experimenting, but not practicing," he pointed out.

"Okay then we'll experiment," he said as they walked down the sidewalk together.

"Maybe tomorrow we can…maybe go and…eat out somewhere or something," offered Kaidoh blushing even more.

Inui laughed at that saying that it was a date. Kaidoh made a face at that and squeezed his boyfriend's arm tighter.

"You remember that?" Kaidoh asked.

"Hm?"

"That time you called me on your cell phone and told me to meet you at the street tennis courts and told me 'It's a date' and then hung up." Explained Kaidoh.

Inui smiled. He remembered that well. Ryoma and Momoshiro had somehow ended up on a date with An Tachibana. Well Momoshiro and An's date, but Momoshiro was so scared that he dragged Ryoma along with him. And they ended up going to the street tennis courts and from what Ryoma told Inui, Kamio Akira and Ibu Shinji, ended up being there. Kamio and Momoshiro ended up arguing over An and An was going along with everything. And Ryoma and Shinji were about to play tennis to win some remaining grip tape. And then Yuuta and Mizuki had appeared and so did Fuji soon after and there ended up being a huge doubles match after a lot of arguing over who was going to play who and why they were playing tennis was for completely different reasons.… They ended up pulling colored pieces of paper to see who was going to play. Mizuki ended up being the referee (and was majorly pissed that he wasn't able to have a rematch against Yuuta's older brother) and the doubles match was Ryoma and Shinji VS Kamio and Momoshiro.

"Did you ever come?" asked Inui.

"Yes! I debated at first wondering what the hell you meant. I think paced around for awhile and I wanted to call back. But when I did the batteries in my phone ran out. And when I finally ended up coming everyone was gone," replied Kaidoh pouting a little.

"So you did come. I'm sorry I stood you up that day. We'll make up for it tomorrow I promise! I'll treat you," said Inui.

Kaidoh hissed a little.

"I thought I was taking you out," he said.

Inui chuckled.

"I'm paying Kaoru, protest and I'll make you drink my latest version of juice," he threatened still smiling as if he hadn't threatened the damn juice on his boyfriend.

"Fine. Where will we go?" asked Kaidoh.

"I'm not sure yet. Somewhere nice," said Inui.

"Somewhere nice," repeated Kaidoh.

"Is that okay with you?" asked Inui glancing at the boy clinging on his arm for warmth.

"As long as you don't over do yourself I'm fine with it. May…I ask you something senpai?" answered Kaidoh.

There was another silence and the watched a couple cars whiz past from the bridge they were walking over where the freeway was under them. They stopped there and Kaidoh detached himself from Inui's arm as leaned against the rails of the bridge.

"Go ahead, ask."

"Why didn't you explain to me why you called me that day?" asked Kaidoh quietly.

"About the date?" asked Inui raising an eyebrow.

Kaidoh nodded blushing

"Because it was actually a date between Momoshiro, Ryoma, and An Tachibana," said Inui.

Kaidoh's eyes went wide and looked a little hurt. Inui faced him again

"You took it the wrong way that day," he continued on.

Kaidoh hissed and looked down at the whizzing cars below him. Despite it being Christmas everyone was still driving around as though it was a regular day. Kaidoh placed his tennis bag on the ground deciding that he wanted to watch for a while.

"I'm an idiot," he muttered.

He felt a little stupid over the fact that he thought Inui had actually asked him out on a real date when really it was something between the idiot, the brat, and Tachibana's little sister.

"Kaidoh, you're not. I was the one who mislead you. I should've actually been less vague with you. I guess I wanted you to come and spy with us that day," comforted Inui.

Kaidoh glanced at his senpai who was looking down at the cars as well behind the metal gates, avoiding Kaidoh.

"Sadist," he finally said.

Inui started shivering and Kaidoh wondered if he was crying or if he was cold…. And then Inui started laughing. And then Kaidoh started too, placing all his weight on the railing to keep from falling to the ground from laughing so hard.

"I thought Fuji was the sadist," pointed out Inui finally calming himself.

"He is. You were placed in the category when you decided to play the 'Call me up, be vague, and hang up' game with me… I dunno, I feel like kissing you and slapping you at the same time," Kaidoh said.

"That's an odd combination. I'm sorry. I still love you though. Maybe I was hoping that you'd take it seriously too. I just wasn't sure of myself yet," admitted Inui.

Kaidoh heaved his tennis bag on his shoulder giving the signal that they could go home now. Inui gave him a quick kiss before Kaidoh decided to snuggle against him again. At the moment Kaidoh couldn't give a damn about public display of affection. He was cold and last nights events were still playing in his head and there was no way in hell did he want to be raped again. Yes holding on to his senpai reassured him that he was safe.

"Since when?" asked Kaidoh as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Hm? Now _you're_ being vague. Since when-what?"

Kaidoh blushed.

"Fsshu, since when did you start having these feelings for me?" he stated in a clearer format than he once had it.

"Junior High. At the end of that time period but I was really unsure back then. When you attended highschool with me and everyone else at the matter, I was a lot surer than I was a year or two before that. I just wasn't bold enough to tell you because I didn't exactly want you to break away from me. 87 percent chance I would've been rejected anyway. But when I left for Europe…that's when I started regretting at least not trying to see if you felt the same. So when I came back to Japan I promised myself that I would tell you," explained Inui.

Kaidoh took in everything and then he was asked the same question.

"You know how I am about coming out with my feelings," was Kaidoh's reply.

Inui smirked.

"Then what are you doing all over my arm in public?" he asked.

Kaidoh blushed even redder than he already was.

"Shut up, I'm cold," he snapped.

Inui just smiled at the reply knowing the real reason even if Kaidoh wasn't exactly going to say it, he was cold….true…but he was TRYING to be affectionate which was really sweet… They both walked home the snow still falling down on the ground below them.

_(A/N: I'm sick..sneaking on the computer...had to update early)_


	17. Memory 17

**(Lemony chapter ahead...)**

**Memory Seventeen**

Fuji was led up to their room and was surprised. Scarlet berry scented candles lit the room and nothing else. There were three nicely wrapped boxes on the bed as well. His eyes glittered at the sight and Tezuka licked the side of his neck to regain Fuji's attention.

"Tezuka?"

"There's more. Come into the bathroom," he whispered.

Fuji was thrilled even more. What else could he possibly get when he had found all that in the bedroom? Candles also lit the bathroom more overly near the sink and the corners of the marble bathtub that was already filled with water and bubbles. Fuji was more than just thrilled, but giddy with happiness.

"Kunimitsu, you aren't implying something are you?" asked Fuji slyly looking up at his boyfriend who remained emotionless. But he could see the glitter in the buchou's hazel eyes.

"And what if I am?" asked Tezuka.

Fuji just chuckled kissing him teasingly with his lips and tongue. They broke apart and Fuji decided to at least take his shirt off so he could have Tezuka's eyes on him even more than he already did.

"Honestly I was just going to watch," admitted Tezuka.

"You're not going to join me in this?" pouted Fuji.

Tezuka let out a small smile that could even be seen within the dim glow of candlelight. His hands traveled down Fuji's pale chest making him shudder.

"Only if you want me to," answered Tezuka.

"Mn, please do Kunimitsu. I'd love it if you'd share this…and everything else with me," said Fuji.

Tezuka's bent his head down again to capture Fuji's soft lips again. His lips moved slowly against his boyfriend's almost as if he was torturing Fuji. And then Fuji decided to play back and flicked his tongue in between Tezuka's lips as though they were ice cream. Fuji's arms went around Tezuka's neck pulling him closer and letting their tongues meet heatedly outside of their mouths until Fuji somehow has wrestled for power and had pushed Tezuka's tongue back into his mouth and Fuji's forward to join Tezuka's. As Fuji licked at his teeth and Tezuka bit at the little part of Fuji exploring his mouth. Fuji yelped a little but kept at it his hands traveling away from his neck and idly playing with the buttons on Tezuka's navy blue dress shirt until it slid off his body and onto the tiled floor.

"Mitsu the water's going to get cold," murmured Fuji removing Tezuka's glasses and placing them on the counter.

"Mn, true. Just a little more…may I undress the rest of you?" asked Tezuka.

Fuji's eyes opened, full of pleading lust.

"Be my guest," he answered.

Tezuka took advantage of the offer…discarding all of Fuji's clothes (which might Tezuka note to himself looked stunning on Fuji today) on to the floor as Fuji at undone the button of his pants with his teeth…undressing the rest of Tezuka. Surprisingly he had managed to distract Tezuka fully to have walking backwards and pushed into the tub full off bubbles. He looked surprised to be dominated by the tensai so easily. That and his body. It was the first time he had gotten a full view of it.

Fuji had a small bone structure in an almost feminine way, but Tezuka now most definitely knew that Fuji was a boy and was thrilled to know that he was slightly hard and he wasn't even in the water with Tezuka yet.

"Look what you've done to me Kunimitsu," said Fuji glancing down at himself.

"I'm pleased at what I've done to you. I want to do more to you actually," replied Tezuka stroking Fuji's erection with only one finger and then fully gripped it in his hands. Fuji closed his eyes and let out a little moan at the wet hand that traveled down there. He slid into the bathtub to join Tezuka after he released him.

"I'd like to make love in the bathtub sweetie, but I rather have my first time on the bed," said Fuji wrapping his legs around Tezuka's waist in the water, who Fuji was pleased to know, was also hard and squirming a little. Fuji had no idea that his Kunimitsu was a squirmer.

"This is vanilla isn't it?" asked Fuji burying his nose into the bubbles for a moment.

"I wasn't sure what scent you might've liked. I was thinking about getting Strawberry, Green Tea, or Apple…but I wasn't sure what you'd like. Vanilla sounded nice at the time," explained Tezuka blushing a little.

"You know my tastes well Tezuka," whispered Fuji kissing him again. This time Tezuka made Fuji lean his back against the side of the side of tub as their lips met. They were both leaning all their weight on the marble and if Fuji accidentally slid downwards both would be drowning in bubbles and water because both of them were almost in a laid down position in the water.

They pulled away sitting up and Fuji decided to cling onto Tezuka's body.

"You about drowned me," he whimpered lightly.

"Poor thing. I've never seen your hair wet before though," said Tezuka fingering a wet strand. He hair plastered to his face a little and was a dark color now. Almost the color of Tezuka's…you could even tell with the candles that it was that dark.

"Yours is almost black and it's not as disheveled now," pointed out Fuji.

Tezuka had no idea why they were amused with the change of appearance with hair color…it was just something to talk about that tended to amuse the both of them.

"Mn, Tezuka…did you hear Ryoma and Momoshiro on the way up here?" asked Fuji his hand traveling down Tezuka's stomach. He smirked as Tezuka gasped in pleasure and surprise as the tensai's thumb ran over his navel.

"Ah…Syusuke…I did," was what Tezuka barely let out of his mouth.

Fuji was thrilled; his lover could barely speak.

"I'm curious on who was the seme and who was the uke. And how Momoshiro managed," he explained smiling as he kissed Tezuka before letting his hand wander lower.

Tezuka felt the whisper light fingers and moaned.

"M-managed what?" he stuttered out.

Fuji kissed him hard again his tongue lapping at his lips once before pulling away. Tezuka didn't even have time to respond to it. Fuji smiled and leaned down close to Tezuka's ear his lips brushing there lightly.

"How Momoshiro managed to get inside of Ryoma. I mean Momoshiro has such a muscular form and he must have one to match his form, and yet here's Ryoma with such a smaller frame…I wonder if it hurt him," he mused.

Tezuka chuckled a little.

"You can ask Echizen tomorrow and be devilish all you want. But for now, I want to give you your other Christmas presents," he said.

Fuji pushed away surprised, blinking.

"There's more?" he asked.

"Much more Syusuke, I told you you're the most spoiled out of everyone," replied Tezuka.

"Mn, I feel special," said Fuji smiling.

* * *

"_Ah_, you're biting me again Ryoma…you have a fetish for biting me or something?" whimpered Momoshiro as the smaller boy bit at his neck lovingly.

Ryoma smirked.

"Stop being a baby," he said as his lips traveled down to one of Momoshiro's hardened nipples. He sucked at one of them, giving attention to the other one with his fingers. Momo moaned clutching onto the sheets.

"_Ryo..ma_… Nn you're going to kill me with that tongue of yours," he panted.

"Not going to kill you," breathed out Ryoma as he released the spit slick nub from his mouth.

Momo's hands trailed down his lover's back rub in small circles making Ryoma stop what he was doing and lay on the body below him relaxing.

"I love you so much Ryoma," said Momo smiling.

"Me too," said Ryoma.

Both relaxed on eachother until Momoshiro wanted to play devil and ended up moving his hand lower down to Ryoma's ass. And of course Ryoma never exactly being touched by Momo there before yelped in surprise.

"I think you wanted me to make love to you earlier today," said Momo grinning all goofy.

"Willing to?" asked Ryoma looking up at him.

Momo nodded pinching one cheek making the boy flinch.

"You're so rough with me Takeshi, I'm almost afraid to let you do it," said Ryoma as he was pushed under his boyfriend who pouted.

"You know you want to," Momo said his hands trailing down Ryoma already naked body. They had decided earlier to go to sleep with nothing on since they hadn't slept last night for long period of time, and just minutes ago woke up from their slumber.

"Nn, Takeshi…lower," whimpered Ryoma. He squirmed a little as his boyfriend's hands traveled down his stomach.

"Are you begging me?" asked Momo.

"N-no…I'm not that weak," stuttered out Ryoma.

Momo smirked at is boyfriend's denial and thought to himself, 'We'll just see about that…'

"You're body is telling me differently."

Ryoma blushed and looked away.

"So what…I'm hard…you are too," he said.

Momo chuckled his mouth going onto one of Ryoma's peach colored nipples. He licked at them as if he was licking candy. But he never suckled like Ryoma wanted him.

"Do you know how I got that way?" teased Momo.

"…"

No reply. Momo's hands trailed over to the other neglected nub as he licked at the other one. His hands pinched the dry one making Ryoma gasp.

"I'm this way because of you Ryoma. I'm aching for you…are you aching as well?" asked Momo releasing the nub and laid down on his chest, idly playing with the other hardened nipple that was dry.

"You're cruel…….trying to make me talk…. while you're doing… this to me," panted out Ryoma.

"Mm, what am I doing to you? Do you like what I'm doing to you?" whispered Momo trying to get a reply.

His hands traveled down Ryoma's flat stomach again and then so his abdomen and then back up. Ryoma looked beautiful in Momoshiro's eyes. Yes his lover was enjoying this, but he wanted the kid to be begging like he would in all of his dreams. Momo shivered at the thought of those dreams. Since Junior High. When he didn't understand why he was having them or didn't know that he had a crush on Ryoma Echizen.

They'd always be a tease to him. His dreams were always erotic and sexy. Filled with lust and love all in one. And they always ended up being about the same boy who was now in reality finally in his arms. Momo remembered trying to avoid sleeping in the same room with Ryoma when Seigaku went on trips just to keep the boy from finding out… But his prayers were always answered, when Ryoma was sleeping in the same room with him, his dreams would be about the boy, but they wouldn't be lust filled. They'd be sweet and loving. There'd be kisses and curses…not to mention threats from Ryoma. But in the end he always wake up at the best part hearing the boy beside him in the other bed fall out from also having a dream or maybe even a nightmare.

Momo would always find it odd on how his dreams that were lust filled were always finished off. They never left him aching; he'd come right away when he woke up satisfied even though a little bit irked that his bed and nightclothes were messy and wet.

"Momo, you stopped moving on me," said Ryoma.

Momo looked down a realized his hand wasn't moving on the boy's body anymore and was just resting near his hip instead. He blushed at being lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Ryoma.

"You really want to know?" asked Momo rolling off of the boy so he could lie next to him.

Ryoma kissed him. It was quick and sweet. And he was silently saying yes and was patiently waiting for him to tell.

"I was thinking about all the dreams I've had about you," answered Momo.

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?" asked Ryoma looking at him with curious golden eyes.

"Wet. Sweet. Lusty. Loving. Wonderful dreams," Momo stated shrugging.

"When did you start having dreams about me?"

Momo was thrilled that Ryoma wanted to know so much but in a way this was embarrassing… Did the kid really want to know everything..? Well of course he did, Momo mentally slapped himself, Ryoma and so did he wanted to make all those little fantasies come true.

"Junior High."

"EH? Takeshi, how LONG? You've got to be kidding me…I should've noticed when I shared rooms with you and stuff," said Ryoma.

Momo chuckled.

"Every time I was sleeping in the same room with you the dreams would be sweeter than candy. But when I was alone…." His voice trailed off.

"Mn, Momo….tell me some of them," ordered Ryoma.

"You really wanna know how _bad_ you were in my dreams?" teased Momo his violet eyes glittering jokingly.

"Bad?" asked Ryoma looking worried.

"As in naughty and completely a turn on," Momo explained.

Ryoma settled down. For a second he was about to say bad at sex and kissing in his dreams? Allow him to prove his boyfriend's dreams wrong… But Momo meant the other kind which left him being thrilled and excited at the same time.

"Tell me some," pleaded Ryoma.

"Alright then," said Momo. He began with the first one he had. It had been awhile since he known the kid and started becoming best friends. The dream started out silly. Both of them ended up having to catch Ryoma's cat Karupin because it had ran away. And they searched everywhere riding on Momo's bike. The Himalayan was stuck in a tree so both Momo and Ryoma had to get her down. They had went to Ryoma's to drop her off when somehow he ended up in the kid's room. Momo had never been in it but guessed that it was almost like it.

"Saa you've never been IN my actual room," pointed out Ryoma.

"I know, I know it was just a guess in the dream," explained Momo.

The dream continued on, to where Ryoma had said to Momo he had deserved a reward for helping him find Karupin. And so Ryoma had kissed him and led him over to the bed.

"That was the first one. I don't know what exactly happened from then, but I was satisfied at how far it had gotten. Actually I was scared…because I had never had a dream about you before and one that…nice made me plead for the next one to come. I always ate marshmallows before I went to bed from that moment on. It had ended up I had ate marshmallows before I had went to sleep that night and it's rumored that if you eat the same food before bed the dream will continue. That's actually only half true though, the dream would be about you, but would begin and end completely different each time and would get better and better with how brave I was to go on further," explained Momo.

Ryoma laughed. Marshmallows, geez he had saw that one coming.

"Echizen it isn't funny! I knew you'd laugh at me," said Momo.

Ryoma shook his head.

"The marshmallow part…that's what was funny. No wonder you had gotten an addiction to them during our camping trip. You stole a couple when we made smores and before you went to sleep ate them and left two for me," he said.

Momo blinked. He did that didn't he? Yes! Now he remembered. It was during high school when the tennis club decided to go mountain climbing with Tezuka. They had camped out and Eiji and Momo brought marshmallows and chocolate. Fuji had gotten graham crackers. I for half the night everyone lived on sugar and Ponta. Momo also remembered darn well that he and the mamushi had actually been getting along that day! They had behaved so well that they were acting out scenes from movies and playing a simplified version of Cranium with everyone.

"Remember when we got locked in an empty classroom with Fuji and Inui?" asked Ryoma looking up at Momo.

Momo looked horrified for a second.

"Oh you have to bring _that_ up! They scared the hell out of me that day…remember, Fuji had brought make-up with him and Inui some how had ropes in his bag and they wanted to tie you up and place make-up on you?" he pointed out.

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"They wanted us to get married remember. They said that if we never got out of the classroom alive that at least we'd be married," he stated.

Momo sniggered.

"It doesn't sound like such a bad idea now," he said hugging the smaller boy.

"Hn, you'd marry me?" asked Ryoma.

"Of course," answered Momo.

Ryoma moved up to where he could kiss Momo again.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too Ryoma, don't you ever forget it," replied Momo.

Both decided to go with their other Christmas plans for the rest of the night only hearing themselves and someone come up stairs and into the bedroom beside theirs. Christmas was over and now there was New Years to look forward with new beginnings.

_(A/N: Might I note that I've never done lemons before. >> I read them all the time but I've never done a lemon. I really don't even think you could call what I wrote a lemon. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter anyway. It wasn't the best thing in the world but it's a chapter. We're coming close to ending my friends. Are you excited or devistated? I'd like to know? Or does it confort you that there's a prequel? Hm..something to think about...)_


	18. Memory 18

**Memory Eighteen**

Morning had been unusually silent. There were longing gazes and from Fuji, chuckles as a pair of hazel eyes hidden by frameless glasses stared at him at his every move while he made breakfast. There was no arguing between Kaidoh and Momo. And Inui decided not to take data for once. Oishi and Eiji made breakfast grinning. The Golden Pair were the only ones acting halfway normal… Ryoma hadn't even gotten up out of bed yet. Fuji wondered how exhausted the little kid was after all that Momo and him did together the night before.

Fuji remembered last night well. He shivered at the thought of them sharing the dark chocolate candy between him and Tezuka's mouths and his hands trailing down his body. Last night went well…very well. There had even been a round two just an hour before… Ryoma came downstairs twenty minutes later, dressed and cleaned up. But he couldn't hide how tired he was, but never the less his golden brown eyes glittered as he saw Momoshiro at the table whose gaze went to him as well.

"Ohayou," he said.

"Good morning," replied Ryoma sitting down next to him.

Fuji smiled as he took some muffins out of the oven and decided to get everyone talking again, it'd cause havoc; but this awkward silence just wouldn't do…

"So how was last night Ryoma? Have fun?" he asked his azure eyes glancing at the green haired boy.

Yes he saw blushes from both Ryoma and Momoshiro. Perfect, now what would there reply consist of!

"Last night was good, not that it's any of your business," replied Ryoma.

"Oh but we could _hear you all the way from down the hall_," said Fuji grinning.

Blush. Kaidoh had spit out some orange juice at that comment and Eiji was quivering in laughter and Oishi leaned his head on the red head's shoulder to keep from showing that he was blushing. Tezuka didn't make any move to stop the scene Fuji was making, and Inui decided to now take down some data… Too many things were altering around here.

"You sure? Because last time I checked you were making your own noises," shot back Ryoma smirking.

_"Oh Kunimitsu, harder…mn yes!_" Momo mimicked in a slightly high pitched voice.

Tezuka looked away blushing. This is why he didn't let Fuji be devilish, because it'd backfire and somehow get _him_ involved. And Momo and Ryoma had gotten some very good blackmail/revenge on them now. Fuji just smiled and glanced at Tezuka.

"Mn, yes he was _very_ good. But how did dear Takeshi manage to get all the way in you Ryoma?" he asked.

Ryoma and Momo glared at the tensai who obviously got the last word. Inui was scribbling down data in his notebook madly his glasses glinting evilly. 'Ii data' he breathed out quietly.

Kaidoh rolled his eyes at that and went back to drinking orange juice. Hopefully nobody would surprise him enough to spit it out again… Eiji and Oishi glanced at each and then looked away. The Golden Pair were friends and were very affectionate friends at that. They'd' only let their lips touch barely and pull away, they'd hug but not embrace like lovers would. Fuji had noticed that they were only acting normal because nothing had happened yet. And so Fuji decided to end that and had an idea.

"We're all old enough to go to a club down in the city, how about we go tonight?" Fuji offered.

"But Echizen-" began Momo.

"As long as we don't tell, nobody will know or care. As long as you're in your twenties they don't care," reassured Fuji.

Kaidoh looked at Inui for a second who grinned. What about their-….date?

"Golden Pair," whispered Inui giving Kaidoh a hint that everyone needed to play matchmaker to get Eiji and Oishi together. Wow, Kaidoh didn't know that they weren't a couple… They acted like one, but obviously it was just a very very close friendship. Nothing was official between the ex-fukubuchou and hyperactive kitty of Seigaku.

"Alright We're in!" exclaimed Momo answering both for Ryoma and himself.

Tezuka nodded saying he was going. He had to protect his Syusuke from anybody that would be there for a pretty boy there tonight anyway… Nobody was laying a seductive little finger on Fuji except him. Inui and Kaidoh also said that they'd go as well.

"Eiji, Oishi?" asked Fuji as they brought food to the table for everyone to eat.

"I guess I could," said Oishi awkwardly.

"Hoi! Fujiko's going so I'm in! I just hope I'm not the third wheel," responded Eiji pouting a little.

Fuji chuckled at that comment, "I invited everyone, there is no third wheel. Are you saying that we're all on a date?"

Blush.

"No, I just thought you and Tezuka would be…out….together," answered Eiji.

"Mn, Kunimitsu and I are together enough as it is. We have to spend some time with everyone before the holidays are over," pointed out Fuji.

"Itadakimasu," said Ryoma wanting to eat and not hear about Tezuka and Fuji and all their romantic get together stories.

"Itadakimasu," everyone repeated and ate.

* * *

Tezuka glanced over at Fuji who was picking out clothes for tonight.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

Fuji chuckled and smiled as he always did.

"You have a better plan to get our precious Eiji and Shuichiro together forever?" he asked.

"There's always the shove 'em in the closet and lock it trick," said Ryoma poking his head through the door. Ryoma tended to be an eavesdropper when it came to trying to get revenge because of the whole breakfast incident.

"Out," said Tezuka.

"He can stay, as long as he doesn't mind having a threesome with us," teased Fuji who placed down the clothes he was going to wear on the desk chair and slid onto Tezuka's lap.

Ryoma rolled his eyes and shut the door with a loud slam. And Fuji's azure eyes opened devilishly

"Then I guess it'll be you and me Kunimitsu," he said capturing the buchou's lips in a kiss.

* * *

Kaidoh couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he and Inui wouldn't be able to go out alone tonight. Just the two of them together. Hm, maybe it just wasn't meant to be…

"Get dressed," ordered Inui throwing some clothes at Kaidoh.

"Hm?" It had always been odd on how either Kaidoh would be in Inui's clothes…or some how Inui would sneak through Kaidoh's duffle bag and search for clothes for him.

"Who said I couldn't take you out to dinner? There's an 89 percent chance that we're not going out to with the others until later," said Inui.

Kaidoh blushed.

"Fsshu you need to stop going through my duffel bag," he said.

Inui smirked,"But then you'd dress in training clothes all the time. For your information the shirt is mine."

"And what's with you dressing me in black and some other color. This time it's blue," pointed out Kaidoh.

"Oh, darling must I tell you that you look gorgeous in black? For me I prefer greens, blacks, maybe a red sometimes...dark colors on myself, but dressing you up is so much fun Kaidoh. It's like having my own doll," said Inui grinningly evilly.

"I'm not your darling or your doll. Stop making us sound like a married couple," said Kaidoh his dark brown eyes looking away from the older male standing in front of him.

Inui sat down beside Kaidoh deciding to cuddle at his arm.

"You want us to be a married couple Kaoru? I'll be flattered if you like to think about us that way," said Inui. YesYes

"You're pushing your luck! Get out so I can change," snapped Kaidoh.

He pushed Inui off his arm blushing at the many thoughts that his boyfriend just placed in his head. Why did his boyfriend have to be like Fuji-senpai where they'd have the most….oddest stuff be brought up and made into reality? It was official Inui and Fuji were brothers in their past life.

"I can't watch you get dressed?" asked Inui frowning a little.

"NO!"

"Oh c'mon Kaidoh, we see eachother all the time this way. It's nothing new. I'm not going to molest you or anything," whined Inui.

"I don't trust you. No. Get out," replied Kaidoh.

"Kaidoh you're being ridiculous! Please let me watch you?"

"You're begging to your kouhai?" asked Kaidoh raising an eyebrow. Hm, Inui begging, that was a first…and it seemed fun.

Inui clutched onto Kaidoh's arm again squeezing it.

"What if I said you had to drink Inui Juice version silver if you don't let me watch you?" threatened Inui.

Kaidoh paled. Oh shit. Never mind, Inui wasn't going to stoop down to begging, he was going to head straight for the Inui Juice.

"Fine fine, just don't make me drink that silver version," said Kaidoh.

He was the one who witnessed Inui making the drink and there was no way he was drinking the metallic silver liquid. Kaidoh rather jump off a cliff than drink something that was metallic silver. He decided to just give in and let Inui watch, he might even try something…just to see if Inui was all talk and no….play. Grin.

Kaidoh slowly unbuttoned his shirt but sat on Inui's lap instead of removing it all the way.

"Kaidoh..?"

"Help me with the rest senpai?"

Inui was confused, was Kaidoh completely giving in? Odd he had screwed up his calculations again. But then Inui noted to himself, that there was countless times when he had to erase all his data on Kaidoh and start all over because Kaidoh would mess it up by doing some…interesting things.

His fingers trailed down Kaidoh's arms and grasped the ends of the sleeves. He smiled at the submission until he found Kaidoh's legs wrapping around his waist.

"Keep at it senpai," he said.

Inui sighed.

"What game are you playing with me here?" he asked.

"What I can't have fun too?" asked Kaidoh with his own question.

"It's a little suspicious for you to be so bold," pointed out Inui pulling on the ends of the sleeves on the pure white dress shirt.

Lick. Blush.

"K-Kaidoh."

Kaidoh continued to have his tongue trail down Inui's neck a little smile appearing on the mamushi's face as he worked.

"For every piece you take off Sadaharu, I will continue to reward you," breathed out Kaidoh.

Inui shuddered. Kaidoh said his first name, that was a rare thing, and he then knew that Kaidoh was testing how well he could patiently take off his clothes without pushing him flat onto the bed to love him silly. It was actually quite hard because Kaidoh…was talented. Absolutely talented, he had a tongue that would drive anyone to the brink of insanity just by a mere lick and nibble.

"Kaoru at this rate we'll never get to have dinner, get dressed," said Inui pushing away little. Kaidoh looked shocked for a second wondering if Inui was mad at him for being bold like that. I mean it wasn't his place in the first place to seduce him, but Kaidoh just wanted to see his reaction to it all.

Inui saw the shock and then the pondering look on Kaidoh's face and kissed him lightly.

"I'm not mad. I'm thrilled that you did that and addressed me by my given name. If it wasn't for the fact that I got to make up for the day I missed our date a couple years back, I would've had you in bed with me right now. But I promised you," he explained.

"Fsshu…"

"Can I still watch though?"

"You'd threaten me with that damn juice if I didn't let you," replied Kaidoh.

"You know me well."

* * *

Ryoma decided to go to his and Momo's room after he tried to eavesdrop of Fuji and Tezuka. That turned out unsuccessful though because he has to suggest something to them just to be funny and to annoy the hell out of Tezuka. Momo was in the room flipping through a tennis magazine.

"Hi," said Ryoma flopping onto his bed.

Momo glanced over at the green haired boy smiling.

"Come on over here, I'm not busy," he said.

Ryoma looked shocked for a second. They weren't going to…were they?

"You were too rough with me last night I don't think you should do it again so soon. I could barely walk downstairs this morning because I was so sore," he replied.

Momo laughed at that and moved over on the bed.

"You brat, you didn't tell me to go gentle. You sure liked it last night. You were _begging_ me to fill you. But anyway, I just want to snuggle and cuddle, nothing more," he said.

Ryoma hopped on the other bed landing with an 'oof' on top of Momo.

"You're heavy. You've been hanging out with Eiji or something?" asked Momo lifting the boy by the waist.

"I just jumped from the other bed to the next. I was actually hoping you'd catch me," explained Ryoma.

Momo grinned.

"I'd always catch you if you fall. If I didn't you could land on me," he said placing the boy on the other side of him.

Ryoma placed his arms around Momo making him his teddy bear. The violet eyes power player allowed it and kissed the boy's forehead, nose, chin, and then lips.

"I love you Takeshi," whispered Ryoma.

"I love you too," responded Momo.

There was a silence and then something hit Ryoma.

"Wait I'm a famous tennis player and everyone will know my age. I won't be able to go out tonight with you guys," he pointed out.

Momo smirked.

"Do you even know which club we're going to?" he asked.

Ryoma shook his head no.

"You're really clueless. Not only is person rich and a famous tennis player, he owns a club down in the city that takes over two or three blocks. Atobe will be at his club tonight on Saturdays…he comes with Jiroh a lot, and even if he isn't there Shishido helps run the place with Ohtori so they can get us in either way," explained Momo.

Ryoma blinked. Atobe owned a club and yet he was a famous tennis player going to Hong Kong, almost every part Europe, Australia, America? The man must have a lot of spare time on his hands… Atobe was known. Very known. Tezuka and Atobe had battled out in Italy not long ago and Tezuka had beaten the shit of the Hyoutei diva, but that was his only loss in the whole season. Tezuka hadn't lost yet, and Ryoma was supposed to play with Atobe and Tezuka in Chiba this spring at the huge tournament that was coming up. The reason he was here and would be able to stay.

But in a way Ryoma didn't want to leave Japan. He had people here that he cared about. He still hadn't seen his knuckle-headed father, his cousin, or even his cat. And Ryoma missed his poor Karupin. Ryoma knew he could live his life fully with all the money he had at the moment. Ryoma Echizen was more than rich and his brother constantly sent money over to him saying that he was completely helpless without him. Ryoma wasn't the helpless one though is what Ryouga hadn't realized… Ryoma wondered how long it would take his brother to figure that out.

_(A/N: There's alot of scenes in this chapter...and um alot of scene changes. Expect that in the next couple chapters as other people wuickly come into the end. I want to include everyone because AFTER the prequel they're might be a sequel. Kaidoh dominated Inui! XD That shall not happen often! BTW today is my actual birthday...on the worst day of the week; but I'm offically 14. I think I've had five celebrations with various people this month. Hmmm...Kaidoh and Inui's DATE is ahead along with GOLDEN PAIR GOODNESS! And some appearances from Hyoutei, Mizuki and Yuuta, and a neat conversation been Inui and Renji so stay tuned!)_


	19. Memory 19

**Memory Nineteen **

Inui wouldn't tell Kaidoh where they were going. They walked a long way, until they reached a store that sold ramen. It was a small place and Inui ordered ramen to go.

"We're not eating here?" asked Kaidoh curiously.

Inui shook his head no.

"I have something better planned."

The carried the bagged ramen over near the river and went down to their training spot. Kaidoh shuddered a little remembering what happened to him just night ago down here. Inui had ended up saving him along with everybody else.

"I know this place holds some bad memories because of a couple nights ago. But nobody will hurt you while I'm here. This is our spot. This is where we trained for hours and hours here. This is also the place where I tried to get you to play doubles with me, and where I tried to get your memories back when you got hit by a tennis ball. There's good memories too, that's why I wanted to bring you here. So we could think of it as back in highschool and junior high," said Inui.

Kaidoh smiled.

"Thank you Inui. This is something we would've normally done hm?" he replied.

Inui nodded handing a pair of disposable chopsticks to Kaidoh who accepted them. They opened up the ramen both saying 'Itadakimasu' before eating.

"Is this place nice enough for you? Were you expecting something better?" asked Inui.

Kaidoh shook his head.

"No. This is perfect."

"I haven't been here with you truly watching the sunset like this since I told you I was leaving," said Inui.

Kaidoh nodded taking a big bite of ramen.

"You told me you were leaving for Europe the day before you were actually leaving. It was all too soon," he commented.

The setting sun reflected off of Inui's glasses as he gazed at the river and ate ramen at the same time.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I planned to tell you I was leaving on the day before I was leaving so I could leave and not be broken for days on end if I told you a week before," he said.

"Did the idiot tell you how screwed up in the head I was?" asked Kaidoh.

"Momoshiro told me when he found me at the college in London. He told me you still practiced, but he didn't tell me you quit tennis. He told me you were broken though that you felt nothing was the same without me. So I decided to come from the holidays and take you with me or stay here," replied Inui.

"Senpai…would I hold you back if I said that I wanted to stay here?" asked Kaidoh.

Inui smiled and reached over to kiss him.

"Never you never hold me back Kaoru. You push me forward as I once told you. I will stay here with you and help you grow stronger," he said before kissing Kaidoh fully on the lips.

The pulled away watching the sky turn from an orange, to purple, to a navy midnight blue. They stargazed for a while telling one story or another to only be drowned in silence for a long time before telling another story for the situation to repeat. They walked back up to the main road and threw away the empty ramen cups and walked home hoping they weren't late coming home.

* * *

Everyone was quickly getting ready to go out and party for the night. Fuji smirked at his outfit a tight black jeans and a dark red shirt. He actually had placed a little bit of eyeliner on his eyes. Tezuka rolled his eyes at the sight.

"That eyeliner looks ridiculous," he said.

Fuji just smiled.

"It's just for tonight Kunimitsu, you wouldn't look bad with some on either, and your nails painted a dark blue would look nice too," he replied.

Tezuka didn't even bother to reply to that. If anything, Mizuki...Saeki…SOMEBODY, had introduced the tensai to cosmetics. Tezuka didn't even want to know who. He slid on a dark aqua marine long sleeved shirt on himself knowing that Fuji was watching him.

"There's some ground rules to this tonight," said Tezuka.

"You're not being fun Mitsu."

"One you're not going to drug Oishi or Eiji into liking eachother. Two you keep your hands off of everybody, I'm the only one you're allowed to touch in that way and same goes for me. But there's no kissing or anything like that when we go out tonight," ordered Tezuka. He really didn't care weather he was being fun or not, there were rules and they were going to be followed weather Fuji liked it or not.

"I'll follow everything except the not being able to kiss you and touch you part," replied Fuji.

" Fuji you're following that rule too weather or like it or not," said Tezuka sternly.

Fuji placed his arms around the hazel eyed buchou pouting.

"Tezuka please? Eiji and Oishi are going to be touching and kissing tonight, what will be the difference with us. I want to be able to claim you in front of everyone," he said.

"I'm a famous tennis player Fuji. Word gets around fast and my reputation and yours doesn't need that at the moment. At least not until we can defend our relationship without loosing what we have for a living," replied Tezuka.

"Our reputation is all you care about Tezuka? You don't care about what we have together?" asked Fuji coldly.

"Syusuke, I love you. More than anything else on earth. I'm not exactly concerned about me, but I'm concerned about you. I don't want you to get hurt again," explained Tezuka.

There was a long silence.

"I could care less about getting hurt again Tezuka. As long as your there with me I'll never be hurt. And if there is some comfort tonight, only our old friends and maybe their friends will be there tonight," said Fuji.

"Which club are we going to?" asked Tezuka raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see," said Fuji in a singsong voice as he walked out the room.

* * *

Eiji grinned at Oishi who was checking to make sure he had everything before they left.

"We're going to have fun Oishi right?" he asked.

Oishi nodded.

"Just be careful okay? Try not to get lost in crowds of people or drugged…and maybe-" he began.

"Shuichiro I'll be okay. If anything I'll stay with you the whole time," cut of Eiji.

"That seems like a good idea," said Oishi as they walked downstairs. Everyone was already there waiting. Ryoma and Momo were leaning against the wall holding hands, Kaidoh and Inui were quietly talking among their selves, and Tezuka and Fuji were also in a conversation until Fuji spotted Oishi and Eiji walking into the living room together.

"Ah, alright everyone I think we're ready to go. We're going to take two cars. Tezuka, Eiji, Oishi, and I we'll be in my car. And Oishi do you mind Inui driving yours with the others?" asked Fuji.

"As long as he doesn't wreck it out," said Oishi.

Everyone departed from the house got into the two separate cars.

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh, all three of you at the matter. Don't get into arguments while I'm driving, I promised Oishi I wouldn't wreck out the car," said Inui.

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Then leave Kaidoh in the passenger seat with you and I'll sit in the back with Momo," he said.

"Sounds like a good plan," said Inui as he got into the driver seat unlocking all the doors on the punch buggy car. A nice red punchy buggy that Eiji had insisted on buying for him and Oishi.

Both cars soon exited out of the driveway, the red punch buggy following the dark blue Eclipse.

"Nya where are we going Fuji?" asked Eiji from the backseat.

"It's a surprise," replied Fuji.

"It better be a good place Fujiko," said Eiji.

Tezuka sighed. If it was a shady little club then he was going to be mad at Fuji for bringing him and his friends here because usually shady little places like that tended to cause trouble and heaven knew that Tezuka needed no more trouble. Nor did anyone else really.

They ended up parking into a building that had a huge indoor parking lot. Both cars parked next to eachother and it seemed like not many people were here tonight because there weren't many cars. Everyone exited out of the two cars and Fuji led them to the front entrance of the place. It looked huge and Tezuka was wondering if Fuji had the money to actually reserve the whole place. There was not even a line at the door. But once they were let inside by one of the people who worked there, music played from every angle and the place was the size of a mall.

If anything this club had five or six levels onto it. The first floor was only a bar with an arcade and a couple pool tables. Fuji told them that they were being expected on the second and third floor. Everyone walked upstairs where the techno-like music had gotten louder. There were people there. A lot of people actually. And Ryoma had recognized a few before anyone else did.

"Ah, Ore-sama has been waiting for your arrival. Welcome all of you," said a drawling voice that came from beside them.

"Ah Atobe nice seeing you again," said Fuji.

"Nice seeing you again as well. And Tezuka I see you've finally returned to Japan. How nice. How about we all reacquaint ourselves in the dining area of this place… It's quite loud in here," said Atobe.

Everyone agreed and went up to the fourth floor where you could only hear maybe the bass of the music a couple people from downstairs but that was all.

"Sugoi! Fuji you're here! Ah at long last, and you've brought your captain with you too!" exclaimed an excited voice.

"You're going to scare them off Jiroh, please try to calm down while they're here," said Atobe as the sunset haired boy clung onto Atobe's arm.

They were led into a dining room where two other people sat. Shishido Ryou and Ohtori Choutarou. They hadn't changed much, Shishido looked the same as he did back before he had cut his hair off to keep himself in the regulars position. He had the fronts of his hair pulled back but the rest was down. Ohtori still looked the same. The same boyish face and smile that they saw as he spotted them.

"Hello," he said politely.

"Hoi Ohtori hi!" exclaimed Eiji hugging the grey haired boy. Ohtori hugged back and they both pushed away.

"About time you guys got here, I think Atobe had three glasses of wine and was about to get drunk before you guys came," said Shishido resting his elbows on the table.

"You take that back Shishido. Ore-sama does not get drunk, tipsy maybe but not drunk," said Atobe as all of them slid into the booth seats. Jiroh decided he was going to rest on Atobe again, but kept wide awake at the arrival of Fuji Syusuke.

"Psh same thing," muttered Shishido.

"By the way Tezuka, I still want a rematch from when we played in Italy," said Atobe.

"You'll play me and him in the spring," said Ryoma.

"Ore-sama has already proven to the world that I can beat you Echizen. You're no challenge to me," replied Atobe.

"Oi! That was in Junior High, he can beat you now. For your information he'd a professional whose beaten his brother Ryouga three times within the two years he's been gone," snapped Momo.

"Yes Atobe, you shouldn't underestimate Ryoma or Tezuka. Both have gotten very good," said Fuji.

"We'll see in Chiba then," said Atobe.

"Ohtori do you still play tennis?" asked Oishi.

"Sometimes, I've became more dedicated to playing the violin. I'm a composer now," replied Ohtori quietly.

"Yeah! Ohtori is so cool! He's composed thinks for anime soundtracks!" added Jiroh.

"Nya! Cool! You're that good?" asked Eiji his dark blue eyes glittering.

"Um, I'm okay," replied Ohtori shrugging.

"Stop being so shy Choutarou. He's the best. He's won bunches of competitions and earns a lot of money for what he's doing. He's so good that he's holding a concert in America in June," said Shishido.

"While you work for me here. You should be grateful that Ore-sama takes care of you so well Shishido," said Atobe.

Shishido gritted his teeth in frustration and Ohtori whispered something to him that obviously seemed to have calmed him down. And then the doors opened at a dark haired man with glasses and a laptop around his shoulder entered the large dining room. A smaller red headed male clung onto his other arm that was free from the laptop.

"Sorry Atobe, I was caught up with my editor," said Yushi Oshitari.

"Ore-sama forgives you. Have they published your novel yet?" Atobe asked.

"Still in the process of editing, Gakuto tends to get distracted easily," replied Oshitari.

Gakuto pouted.

"I do not get distracted and what is Kikumaru doing here? Hell what is all of Seigaku doing here?" he asked.

Oshitari and Atobe gave eachother knowing looks as both Gakuto and Oshitari sat down at the table.

"That's what you get for having your lover become your editor," said Atobe.

Fuji smiled.

"Ah, Yushi and Gakuto are a couple now? I saw that coming," he commented.

"And did you ever get Tezuka?" Oshitari asked.

Fuji smiled and snuggled up against Tezuka who was beside him. Tezuka tensed up and was blushing ever so slightly.

"Mn, of course. So keep your hands off, he's mine," Fuji replied.

Atobe smirked.

"The tensai and captain of Seigaku. What a surprise, Ore-sama congratulates you both," he said.

"So who is the seme and who is uke?" asked Gakuto teasingly.

"You'll never know," said Fuji opening his eyes dangerously.

Shishido snickered at that.

"I suggest you shut up Shishido, we all know that innocent Ohtori is the seme in your relationship," snapped Gakuto.

"Does it really matter who the damn uke and the damn seme is? We all know you're the slut in the room," shouted Shishido.

"You did not just call me a slut. Yushi let me go! I'm going to knock is teeth out of his face. And maybe break a jaw or two while I'm at it!" hissed Gakuto.

Momoshiro leaned over to Kaidoh and muttered, "Those two are worse than us."

"You two could give Shishido and Gakuto a run for their money though," said Inui.

"We should lock the four in the same room one day and see who eats who," added Ryoma.

_(A/N: it's hard writing Atobe. >> Really now it is. He's way to arrogant for my style of writing. > EIJI AND OISHI GOODNESS! You know the little preview I gave you of the last chapter once upon a time ago...that's all coming next chapter...THE LAST CHAPTER FOLKS! Anything for You and my mini-Inu/Kai-fic will be coming up after the next chapter so please look forward to it. Eto...I don't think I mentioned it since I was in a hurry to post the chapter before this before I had to go to school. **So I would like to thank FallingSilver with much love for sending me some beautiful "Memory" fanart that featured Ryoma and Momoshiro. Ryoma with his earrings completely rocked! -snugs FallingSilver- Thank you so much! It's not often I get gifts!** Anyway until next and last chapter!)_


	20. Memory 20 Last Chapter and Preview

**Chapter Twenty **

Oshitari had finally managed to settle down Gakuto and the former Seigaku and Hyoutei regular players ended up chatting. It had seemed that Oshitari had became a romance novelist and Gakuto had became his editor...not only just his editor but his lover obviously. Jiroh lived off of Atobe who smiled and told him that any close friend of 'Ore-sama' shouldn't have to work so hard when they had done enough stuff for him.

Finally everyone went down to the dance floor where other people were. Ryoma and Momoshiro started dancing first encountering Shinji and Kamio on the way. An and her older brother were there too and greeted them as well. They both were dedicated to playing tennis and had found themself being strong in doubles. Shinji and Kamio tended to awe the other dancers on the floor because they went with the flow with the fast beat music as if it was nothing. Momo and Ryoma had also tried to see if they could move as nicely. And let's just say they were the 'Golden Pair' when it came to dancing with eachother. They had absolutely gave the tensai and speed ace of Fudomine some competition.

Eiji danced with Oishi on the further side of the huge dance floor both laughing together as they attempted to move together. They once again danced like friends to Fuji's disappointment. But Fuji had admired the way that Momoshiro and Ryoma were completely close to eachother and moving nicely together.

"I promise I'll dance with you later Kunimitsu, right now I have some unfinished business to take care of," said Fuji walking over toward Eiji.

"You want me to handle Oishi?" called out Tezuka.

Fuji nodded smiling not even stopping.

"Oishi I hope you don't mind if I dance with Eiji," he said.

Oishi backed away and met Tezuka who was watching everyone dance on the side of the floor.

"Eiji, you know and I know that you like him," said Fuji smirking.

"Nya like who?" asked Eiji.

Fuji sighed. The kid was so naive sometimes... Then again Eiji liked to play 20 questions with him too, so maybe he knew who it was but was just too shy.

"Oishi. You're just longing to dance close to him," responded Fuji.

Eiji blushed.

"Fujiko-," he began.

"Oishi loves you too Eiji or he would've pulled away when you kissed him at Christmas. Those rings that you're wearing symbolize something more than just friendship," said Fuji.

"I don't know how to tell him Fuji. Oishi is so shy, he might back away," answered Eiji looking at Oishi who talking to Tezuka.

* * *

"Oishi can you see who you have in front of you?" asked Tezuka.

"Hm?"

"You need to stop denying yourself. You've fallen in love with Eiji and you need to tell him," said Tezuka getting straight to the point. He wasn't sly like Fuji would take things slowly.

" Fuji put you up to this didn't he?" asked Oishi.

Tezuka rolled his eyes.

"Not just Fuji noticed it. You and Eiji are more than just friends. You guys are just frightened to death that you're going to get heartbroken which is unlikely. Now this is going to sound odd coming from someone like me, but I've had my own experience. You need to tell Eiji before you two miss out on a lot. Fuji and I have so many scars in our relationship and I'm trying to prevent that from happening to you as well. Oishi you're my friend, as your friend I'm telling you to be brave and do what you think your heart's telling you," he answered flatly.

"Tezuka.."

"I told you that was going to sound odd coming from me," muttered Tezuka darkly.

Oishi laughed at the rare humor in Tezuka's voice. Maybe Fuji was really making the poker-faced-ex-buchou lighten up a little.

"Tezuka thank you. You've made me realize," he said.

"Get over there, you don't need to tell me you need to tell _him_," said Tezuka as Fuji came back.

"How did it go?" asked Fuji.

"Ah, I made him realize," Tezuka replied.

"Mn, let's dance Kunimitsu. I don't think they need an audience," said Fuji grabbing Tezuka out by the hand to lead him to the dance floor.

* * *

Eiji looked nervous as he was rejoined with Oishi. They both looked at eachother and read eachother's mind and both knew that they had something important to tell eachother. 

Eiji and Oishi led eachother downstairs to where nobody occupied the area. It was quieter and a better setting than where everyone could see what was going to happen. All you could hear was the bass of the music from the floor above them. The hugh room was dimly lit and their footsteps echoed off the walls.

"Eiji."

"Oishi."

They both blushed and forced themselves to look at eachother. Eiji looking determined, Oishi looking a little worried.

"You first,"pushed onOishi.

"H-Hoi. Oishi, I've figured out a lot of things thanks to myself and Fujiko. He actually gave me the push I needed. Oishi, I think I really really…l-love you," said Eiji his hands grasping onto one of Oishi's.

"You took what I was about to say right out of my mouth," said Oishi smiling.

"Nothing will really change..,"pointed Eiji.

Oishi nodded.

"I know. Well maybe some things will change. But nothing will change until you're ready Eiji, I'll wait for you," he reassured.

Eiji silently nodded. It was rare for him to be quiet but this was the most important moment of his life and it didn't need to be broken by some of his silly antics and cute 'nyas' that he would usually say.

"Same goes for you. I'll wait. But for now-"

' Chu'

"Eiji.."

They both kissed again a little deeper this time. Oishi's fingers wrapping around Eiji's as a little hint of relif, love, and comfort.

They didn't know they had two people spying on them. One had followed out of curiosity and the other was dragged there by his boyfriend.

"I need to place some of this in my next novel. It's so sugary sweet," said Oshitari.

"Aw shut up, if you make your novels anymore sappier than they already are, I think I'm gonna puke," said Gakuto.

* * *

Both data collectors looked at eachother and Kaidoh felt awkward being in the middle of them physically and even conversation wise.

"Renji."

"Inui."

"How have you been?" asked Inui pushing up his glasses.

"I have been well. Rumor has it you went to Europe, have you been doing satisfactory as well?" asked Renji.

"I just got back from Europe and decided to stay here. I've been doing perfect," replied Inui.

Both Renji and Inui looked over at Kaidoh. And it only took a glance to know.

"99 percent. He's your new boyfriend right?" asked Renji.

Inui grinned placing an arm around Kaidoh who blushed.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"He's he one you always talked about after we decided to keep in contact after our match," pointed out Renji.

"Then you know me well," said Inui.

"Of course I know you well, I'm your best friend. Anyway, it was nice seeing you here Inui; it's good to know you're doing well. But behave and don't torture the poor boy too much. Now if you don't mind I have someone to stalk, so I'll talk to you later," said Renji disappearing in a crowd a people before Inui even had time to reply.

"That was….odd," said Kaidoh. It was such a short conversation and yet they knew what eachother meant. Creepy.

Inui chuckled.

"Was it? That's how we are. I don't know exactly how Renji thinks, but I think he's happy that I've moved on. I'm happy too," he replied.

Kaidoh glanced over at him.

"He was your boyfriend?" he asked.

"For a while and then he got scared because we were so young," explained Inui.

There was a long silence and Kaidoh could only nod in reply. Thinking about Renji and Inui together was painful. But he knew that their relationship had been a tragic one. Just like everyone else's had been. Now that Kaidoh thought about it Inui had done the same thing that Renji had did. He ran away before he could figure out what was going on. It was the fact that Kaidoh was preparing to fight to get him back that they might've got together. Kaidoh had just gotten lucky that Inui came back with Kaidoh having to fight.

"The Golden Pair have finally became official lovers," pointed out Inui. Kaidoh's eyes shifted to the dance floor where Eiji and Oishi where happily dancing a little bit closer than before. They looked a lot happier and Eiji stood up on tiptoes to kiss Oishi.

"Kaidoh dance with me?" offered Inui.

"Fsshu, Inui you know I can't dance," said Kaidoh quietly. His eyes looked toward the ground embarrassed.

"More the reason to teach you. I'll be the lead," said Inui dragging Kaidoh to the dance floor.

* * *

Fuji eyed his brother at the other side of the dance floor.

"Tezuka you don't mind me seeing them do you?" he whispered in Tezuka's ear.

Tezuka kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll go with you," he said.

Fuji decided to sneak up behind Mizuki who had his arms around Yuuta at the time. Tezuka had a feeling that Fuji was going to be devilish, and Fuji was. His finger poked at the small of Mizuki's back making the raven haired boy yelp in surprise.

"Back away from the little brother and nobody gets hurt," said Fuji smiling.

Mizuki obeyed his dark blue eyes going wide.

"Just kidding. You can be close to him. I just wanted to say hello," said Fuji.

"_Aniki_," said Yuuta rolling his eyes.

"Yuuta, Syusuke I thought I'd see you here," said a soft voice.

Yukimura had appeared both arms around Sanada who was looking a little bit annoyed.

"Yukimura how are you?" asked Fuji.

"I'm fine, it's good to see you two again," said Yukimura pulling away from Sanada. Fuji kissed his friend on the cheek and Yukimura did the same and both laughed at the peeved expressions on Tezuka and Sanada's face.

"Sorry you two," said Yukimura smiling.

"Same as always," muttered Yuuta rolling his eyes.

"Yuuta is this your boyfriend?" asked Yukimura teasingly pointing to Mizuki.

"Yes," replied Yuuta.

"Aww, you two look so cute together. You're even matching tonight!" exclaimed Yukimura.

"And it took me forever to get him out of his purple stage," muttered Yuuta darkly.

Mizuki made a face insulted by Yuuta's comment. Both of the had on similar outfits, white dress shirts (that weretight and a little...how should we say it? Lacy?)and some dark blue jeans.

"Purple would look quite nice on you Yuuta-kun. But white will have to do for us for tonight," he said.

Tezuka and Sanada greeted eachother and held a short conversation about the upcoming tournament.

"You're playing Chiba in the spring right," said Sanada.

"Yes," replied Tezuka.

"I'll be watching," said Sanada.

Yukimura bid goodbye to the Fuji brother's and their boyfriends and went away to do who knows what dragging Sanada with him.

Fuji looked up at Tezuka who was giving him an odd looking glare.

"Kunimitsu, nobody has really changed. Not evenour friends really.I'm happy," said Fuji.

Yuuta and Mizuki looked at the pair in front of them and then at eachother quizzically. They didn't understand really how Tezuka and Fuji worked, once day they'd figure out.

"Maybe things will be like they were before everyone moved on with their lives," commented Tezuka looking at the crowd gathered around Atobe and Jiroh who were chatting happily to a couple of people they were close with back from Junior High and Highschool.

"The tournament is coming up in Chiba, who knows maybe we'll have something similar to what we had when we were Seigaku...and Atobe was Hyoutei and so on. Just to let you know Tezuka, I'll be cheering you on," said Fuji.

"And Mizuki and I will be there too," added Yuuta reminding his older brother that they were still there.

Fuji smiled.

"Then we'll all cheer for Tezuka and Ryoma too. I'll be happy for whoever wins. I hope it's the ones I care about the most," he said.

Fuji and Tezuka looked over at everyone who was there. Fudomine, Hyoutei, Saint Rudolph, Jyousei Shounan, Rokkaku…everyone. Everyone who had moved on was there and if they had changed that change hadn't lasted long.

"Come on, Eiji and Oishi can't have all the fun," said Fuji pulling Tezuka by the arm.

* * *

They had returned home, Inui and Kaidoh sat near eachother in their room. They were tired from tonight's events. It was about three o'clock in the morning. Who wouldn't be?

"Kaidoh, when the holidays are over how about we get our own place and we'll go from there," offered Inui.

Kaidoh glanced at his boyfriend.

"We'd be able to train and…maybe compete with Echizen and Fuji," explained Inui smiling evilly at the last part.

"Inui! That's something I don't want to compete in! I'm not even ready for that yet…," exclaimed Kaidoh blushing madly.

"But will we live together at least?" asked Inui hopefully.

Kaidoh looked up at ceiling again, he often did this when he was thinking.

"Yes. We can," he replied at last with a little hiss.

Inui smiled and placed an arm around Kaidoh and kissed him on the cheek.

"From there we can move on. As I said you're always pushing me forward. We'll both push forward together, because I promised you I'd share everything with you. And I also promised you that I'd take care of your future as well." He said.

Kaidoh's eyes went wide.

"When did you promise to take care of my-" he began.

"You wouldn't remember. You refused me again though, but I'm keeping that promise anyway. I have to get you back on the top so you can compete with Tezuka and Echizen," said Inui.

Kaidoh nodded.

"There's no point in arguing with you. Just promise me that we'll move forward together," he said.

Inui looked over at Kaidoh and held both of Kaidoh's hand with his own and kissed him.

"I already told you that. If you're meaning me never leaving you, then I promise where ever I go I will be with you. We will move forward together," he answered softly.

Kaidoh closed his eyes and smiled. Everything was going to be okay. He just knew it. Inui would take care of his future and Kaidoh would push him forward in return.

* * *

Eiji hopped on the bed and hugged Oishi tight.

"We'll make breakfast in the morning, for now we'll sleep well," said Eiji.

Oishi fell backwards onto the bed with Eiji in his arms.

"Yes. You're starting to sound like yourself again," he said tapping at Eiji's nose.

Eiji looked cross-eyed for a second and then giggled.

"Oishi, we'll watch Tezuka and Ochibi in Chiba right?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course. We'll be watching with Fuji and most likely Momoshiro," said Oishi.

Eiji smiled.

"And we'll move back here right? To be with Fujiko and Tezuka right?" he continued.

Oishi nodded.

"Because this is home," he said.

Eiji's eyes drifted shut and he grinned.

"Nya home… That sounds nice," he whispered.

Oishi placed his arms around the red head and looked up at the ceiling.

"The nicest thing is home, where we'll be safe and it's where everyone is at. We'll all be together, like family," he replied.

There was a silence and only the ticking of the clock and the heater could be heard.

"Eiji?...Eiji?" asked Oishi.

There was no reply but soft breathing.

"Mn, Oyasumi Eiji. I love you," said Oishi placing a kiss on Eiji's lips before also drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Ryouga I'm fine honestly," said Ryoma on his cell phone.

There was another silence.

"I arrived in Japan without telling anyone so I wouldn't have stalkers."

Some yelling.

"No I'm not being molested by anyone. Honestly I should be more worried about you," Ryoma replied at the yelling.

A pause.

"I'll be here from now on. We'll see eachother in Chiba in a couple months. Live without me until then."

More silence. Momo snuck behind Ryoma and placed his arms around him. The green haired boy smiled and looked up at Momo.

"Yeah I'll be looking forward to it. Oi, I have to go. Yeah. Bye," said Ryoma before hitting the end button. He tossed the phone onto the duffel bag and then kissed Momo who kissed back his tongue sliding in between Ryoma's moist lips. Ryoma placed his arms around Momo's neck and kissed back letting his tongue meet with his lover's.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Ryoma after being released from the lip lock.

Momo grinned.

"I would've waited forever if it meant I'd get a kiss like that," he said.

"Well I couldn't have," said Ryoma kissing Momo again.

Momo pulled away his eyes set on his boyfriend's golden eyes.

"Was he worried?" he asked.

"Ryouga? Yeah he was lecturing me for not telling him. He's so overprotective sometimes. I think he wanted to call and yell at me because one of his girlfriends found out he had twenty others. Because he knew I was in Japan and where I was at or he wouldn't have been able to send those shoes to me for my birthday," explained Ryoma.

Momo laughed.

"You think he wants revenge for you beating him?" he asked.

"He'll get revenge when he figures out I have a boyfriend," muttered Ryoma darkly.

"Oi Echizen, what you're ashamed of having me as your boyfriend?" Momo exclaimed.

"You do realize that Ryouga is going to harm you in every way possible saying you're the one who turned me gay," pointed out Ryoma.

Momo paled and held Ryoma tight.

"Then protect me," he said.

"I hope he kicks your ass," replied Ryoma smirking.

"HEY! Is that how you're supposed to treat your loving boyfriend? Fine I see how it is! I hope you get blackmailed for life then," said Momo.

"Idiot I was just joking. If he harms you I'll be the one who kicks his ass, because the only one whose even allowed to harm you is me," answered Ryoma rolling his eyes.

"Harm me?"

"You know what I mean Takeshi, stop being so naïve .I have to be the seme at least once in this relationship," said Ryoma.

Momo blushed madly.

"You're so kinky sometimes. You're going to harm me while being the seme?" he asked.

Ryoma smirked again.

"Mada mada da ne. If I harm you you'll love every single bit of the pain," he said.

Momo rolled his eyes. Ryoma could really push his luck sometimes… But then when didn't Ryoma ever push his luck? He was always going to be that way. He defy the limits he had before him and fight with all his might to be the best. That's why Momoshiro had fallen in love with him in the first place. Because Ryoma Echizen was no quitter and never would be one. He'd always _make_ things work no matter what circumstances he had to go through to defy those limits.

"I can take pain, except for when you leave me," he said.

"Did you hear me on the phone. I'm staying here until Chiba and then I'm taking you to my tournaments with me," explained Ryoma.

Momo's violet eyes lit up excitedly and he smiled. Ryoma would really do that? Momo slapped himself for being stupid again. Of course! No more separation. Separation was bad.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course. The only thing I ask from you is to be at every one of my games. And to be with me always," answered Ryoma.

Momo excited smile turned into a soft one. It was one of the sweetest things Ryoma had said. Other than I love you. And it deserved a kiss. So Momoshiro kissed him and pulled away.

"I'll always be there with you. No matter what the circumstances, together we can defy those limits," said Momoshiro.

Ryoma's eyes glittered as he said,"We'll make it work."

* * *

They gazed up at the stars from the backyard. They held eachother close for warmth and refused to let go.

"I forgot to tell you," said Tezuka.

Fuji glanced up at him.

"Hm?"

" Chiba will be my last tennis game," answered Tezuka.

Fuji's eyes went wide in surprise and he held onto Tezuka tight.

"It's my fault Kunimitsu.I've messed up your dreams," he whispered.

Tezuka placed his arms around Fuji's upper back instead of his waist which made holding eachother a hug. Fuji was always the one to be worried about him… It was why he was here in the first place and Tezuka didn't want to worry the tensai anymore. Tezuka had his share of tennis and it didn't make him happy, it had made him love sick instead. Fuji was Tezuka wanted, not tennis. Fuji and him together, forever, was his dream. And that's what he said to Fuji who started to cry.

"Tezuka, that's my dream too," he answered.

The hazel eyed male gave a smile that only Fuji was able to witness.

"I'm glad it is. I've made enough money to where we could live off of it for the rest of our lives. Chiba will be the biggest tournament of my life though. It feels like the nationals all over again," he said.

Fuji chuckled.

"Mn, I won't be there to play, but I'll be there with you. I'll be watching and always will be Kunimitsu," he said.

"I know it's late, but I want to play tennis in the morning with my teammates. So right now I want to play with you first," said Tezuka taking out his racket from the bags he had brought out.

Fuji smiled as he accepted his racket from Tezuka.

"Play seriously," he warned.

"I won't hold back," said Tezuka as he went to other side of the makeshift tennis court.

Fuji gripped the lime green tennis ball and thought for a moment. This was like last time except it was winter and night and they had an audience from the window. It seemed like everyone gathered around in Ryoma's room. Eiji looked tired and looked like he had been woken up. He opened the window and called out to both of them, "Do your best!"

Fuji looked up at everyone from the ground and smiled.

"Of course," he said.

Fuji would always do his best. To keep from changing, To keep everyone from changing. He decided to do it best to keep everyone together. Tezuka looked over at him as if reading his mind and he waited for Fuji to serve.

"Don't lose to Fuji buchou!" teased Ryoma.

"Ryoma don't distract them," said Oishi.

Kaidoh hissed and Momoshiro gave him a noogie telling him to cheer up. Inui just laughed and let the two argue it out while he took down some more data.

Fuji threw the tennis ball up to the stars and hoped that they're would be more memories like this one. With that he served wishing everyone a happy future ahead of them.

**END **

_(A/N: YES! This is the last chapter everyone! I really hoped you enjoyed it. It took me forever to write and I worked sooooo hard. > Anyway thanks to all my reviewers who've made my worst days at school become good afternoons, my readers for even giving this PoT-newbie a try. Bethany who I love dearly with all my heart. I hope you you liked it. Sammie who's heard me ramble on this thing for months on end and also thanks for the moving Golden Pair "MEMORY" icon. FallingSilver whose been a frequent reviewer and who had sent me some beautiful Ryoma/Momoshiro art. I loved it and I sooooo looking forward to reading your fic? Ever think about us co-writing one of these days? o.o' I could learn from you. -pokes- Eto... KIKU! -hugs- Whose looking forward to my prequel and a mini-Inu/Kai ficcie! XDDD I hope you'll love it dearly! Anyway, I know the Golden Pair stuff seemed short. >> It's hard writing them because they're really really cannon! AND they're love was at the end of the fic and I was trying to save best for last... I love my Eiji and Oishi dearly it's just the fact of writing romantic parts while trying to keep them in character! And Ryouga! Yep you got a sneak preview of him...well sorta. XD Anyway here's a PREVIEW to "Anything for You" ENJOY!_

_**ANYTHING FOR YOU PREVIEW**_

_I never once believed that you had a such a past. Full of love and bloody betrayal. You seemed so perfect and flawless to me. But then again you're so much like my own older brother whose perfect. But yet has the flaws of a broken angel. Maybe that's why you don't like eachother. Because you're too much a like. You hide so much from me but something has happened before you came and found me. I'll wait for you do tell me, but I'm dying to find out. I'll do anything for you to trust me._

_I'll do anything to protect you. Even if it means sacrificing my perfection for him and everybody else not knowing about you and your older brother's past relationship. Because I have felt such a forbidden love before, and that's why I left. Left my home in Yamagata to start over. Because he was still watching from a far after he hurt me so. I'll never let you figure out what's happened to me. Because then you'll see a face of a murderer. _


End file.
